


Caído

by Aube



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angels, BAMF!John, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Christianity, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Fallen Angels, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Wingfic, angel!John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen. TRADUCCIÓN: En un mundo donde el mito, el misterio y lo sobrenatural viven bajo el barniz de la civilización moderna, Sherlock es un maestro de la magia, la ciencia y la deducción. Pero hay algunas cosas que él no puede ver, acertijos que no puede desentrañar, incluso cuando caminan junto a él en forma de un tal John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226432) by [mamishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka). 



Cuando los ángeles aman, es algo puro, simple y etéreo. Cuando los humanos aman, es algo desastroso, complicado e ilógico. Tal vez eso sea lo que más se cuestiona John. Las diferencias entre las dos creaciones conscientes de Dios. Sus compañeros, Ángeles de la Guardia, todos han amado a quienes estaban a su cargo, pero como piezas de arte vivientes, que respiran. Efímeros y fugaces, destinados a una vida corta, algunos más corta que otra. Algunos eran hermosos y elegantes, otros feos y retorcidos. Todos ellos eran defectuosos.

Las elecciones de sus humanos no eran juzgadas, y si lo eran, ciertamente no públicamente. Eso no era ni el privilegio ni la carga que los ángeles tenían que soportar. Ellos guiaban a sus humanos lejos de todo daño lo mejor de lo que eran capaces dentro de las limitaciones de las Reglas, les daban tantas oportunidades como fueran posibles para que hicieran las elecciones correctas, pero al final, asisten a sus encargos de forma casi desganada. Amor sin emoción, tan frío y clínico como el filo de un cuchillo.

Pero por alguna razón, John se estaba volviendo... diferente. Él lo sabía, hacía todo lo posible para esconder ese hecho, pero estaba tan claro para él que desde hacía un tiempo, su cariño por sus encargos se estaba convirtiendo en cada vez menos un amor de ángel y cada vez más como el de un humano. O al menos, eso es lo que creía. Nunca podía confiar demasiado en entender de verdad lo que es ser "humano", solo podía observar las acciones y las elecciones que hacían a lo largo de los siglos. Pero más de una vez se había descubierto a si mismo experimentando cosas que solo podían llamarse "emociones": ira, frustración, decepción, instinto protector, lealtad, y, bueno, amor. Al menos estaba bastante seguro de que era amor. Era algo difícil de saber cuando todos tus compañeros no son como tú. O más bien, cuando de repente no tienes nada que ver con el resto de tus compañeros.

John no estaba completamente seguro de durante cuánto tiempo había estado creciendo este cambio en él. Quizás había sido un siglo, tal vez, solo unas pocas semanas, cambiándolo poco a poco, desarrollándose, manifestándose. O tal vez era su actual encargo lo que le había traído esta inexplicable diferencia en él. Después de todo, su humano era quizás el humano más hermosamente imperfecto que había estado al cuidado de John.

En el momento en el que meditaba sobre todo esto, John estaba encaramado a un andrajoso sillón en el piso de su encargo. Los pies en los cojines del asiento, sentado en el respaldo, las alas desplegándose y enrollándose lentamente mientras estudiaba al hombre tumbado en el sofá delante de él, que tenía un brazo extendido dramáticamente sobre los ojos. La luz del sol se deslizaba por un lado de la habitación, atrapando motas de polvo que se arremolinaban y flotaban perezosamente por el aire, sin ser perturbados por el batir de las alas de John. En este mundo, pero no de este mundo. En un momento de deseo irracional, flexionó sus apéndices alados con más fuerza, pero las diminutas motas de polvo no le hicieron el menor caso. Con un suave suspiro, sus ojos volvieron a su actual encargo.

Sherlock Holmes. No solo el único detective asesor del mundo, sino algo más, e igualmente raro. Un Adepto.

La mayoría de los humanos en esos días eran totalmente conscientes de que los seres mitológicos no eran solo fantasiosas creencias de sus ancestros, sino que existían, viviendo por encima, por debajo y alrededor de ellos. El nacimiento de la ciencia, una cosa humana completamente maravillosa, había desviado su atención en otra dirección, y de forma lenta pero segura, se olvidaron de ver las fuerzas mágicas que los rodeaban, cómo usarla, darle forma y de reconocer a otros que podían hacer lo mismo.

Una vez más, Sherlock distrajo a John de sus propios pensamientos cuando se sentó, recorriendo sus largos y delicados dedos por sus rizos oscuros, tirando de la raíz mientras se movía sin descanso. Ecuaciones, rituales, encantamientos, formulas, observaciones, información, deducciones, todo pisoteándose y compitiendo por un lugar en su mente hasta que está a punto de estallar. Se puso en pie de golpe, salió disparado hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas con dureza, como si la suave luz del sol fuera repugnante para él. La habitación estaba bañada en una suave penumbra y con un gruñido de frustración, el humano de John se tiró de vuelta al sofá, la mesa de café ante él temblando ligeramente por el impacto, el equipo científico tintineando suavemente en señal de protesta y causando en John una dulce sonrisa durante un momento.

Eso era probablemente lo más destacable de Sherlock Holmes: abrazaba ambos mundos. Era tanto un hombre de ciencia como un hombre de magia. Desarrollaba experimentos y hechizos con idéntica elegancia y facilidad, e incluso en ocasiones, combinaba las dos fuerzas supuestamente opuestas y las elaboraba para que trabajaran en armonía una con la otra. Incluso ahora, vasos de precipitados y quemadores Bunsen estaban rodeados por un elaborado círculo de contención y junto a ellos un libro de hechizos. Ningún otro Adepto había logrado combinar la magia y la ciencia, excepto Sherlock. Era, simplemente, brillante.

Bueno, no lo era tanto en ese momento. Justo ahora, Sherlock se está preparando una alta dosis de morfina.

John observa impotente como Sherlock saca una caja negra de madera ya demasiado familiar, y la abre, revelando dos drogas a su elección y una jeringuilla en un envoltorio de plástico. Las alas de John baten el aire con fuerza mientras esos delgados dedos flotan sobre las dos opciones. ¿Concentrar su mente o apagarla? Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está conteniendo el aliento hasta que Sherlock elige la morfina y prepara la aguja, pinchándola en la botella y extrayendo el líquido del interior. Tampoco es que los ángeles necesiten respirar.

   - Eso es demasiado, Sherlock. _Sabes_ que es demasiado – murmura John quedamente, pero con determinación, como si pudiera solo por voluntad hacer que Sherlock devolviera algo de la solución a la botella.

No le está hablando al hombre. Con toda su brillantez y talento, Sherlock es de algún modo tan ciego como la mayoría de los humanos. No puede ver a John, no puede oírlo. Su Ángel Guardián no le está hablando a Sherlock sino a una minúscula parte del hombre, bien enterrada bajo capas de obsesión, deducción, determinación y aburrimiento. Una pequeña chispa que en ocasiones arde como un fuego enfrente de un viento feroz, casi extinguido. Esa pequeña parte de Sherlock que dice: ¡Quiero vivir!

La mayoría de los humanos tienen un alto sentido de la supervivencia. Sherlock apenas lo tiene. Ser su Ángel Guardián es un trabajo a tiempo completo y nunca, jamás, aburrido.

Las manos de Sherlock dudan mientras estudia el fluido de la jeringuilla de una forma que es a la vez extrañamente desapasionada y de adoración. Los ojos de un gris mercurio parpadean cuando sopesa el ruido de su mente con el contenido de la jeringuilla. Este último caso había sido brutal, del tipo que lleva a Sherlock a sus limites físicos y exponen su mente a distintos supuestos y a la magia de la variedad más brutal. Está al límite. Está dolorido. Solo quiere desconectar por un tiempo. Y una diminuta parte de él quiere desconectar... para siempre.

Tomando una profunda inspiración, Sherlock coloca la aguja contra su brazo y la desliza en su sitio con práctica. Otra inspiración y presiona el émbolo hacia abajo, hasta el fondo.

Levantándose en un arrebato de la silla en una ráfaga de plumas, John exclama:

   - ¡Santo Dios, Sherlock! - y de forma igual de repentina, se queda completamente quieto y en silencio. Tomar el nombre del Señor en vano. Eso es nuevo.

Se estremece, su cuerpo lleno con algún tipo de energía que solo ha sentido en tiempos de guerra... pero hace miles y miles de años que no ha levantado su espada contra ningún demonio. No desde que la tierra era nueva. Pero esto es diferente. Esto... duele. Los ángeles no sienten dolor. Ni cuando son golpeados o heridos en batalla, jamás. Pero John siente lo que solo puede suponer como dolor, alrededor de dónde estaría su corazón si fuera humano. Sherlock ya está dando bocanadas de aire y marchitándose, estirando su alto cuerpo a lo largo del sofá mientras la droga penetra en su sistema en una nube de felicidad mortal.

Arrodillándose a su lado, John levanta la mano para acariciar el pelo de Sherlock cariñosamente, observando con una sensación de dolor como la droga recorre el sistema del humano, sometiendo al hombre que está ante él. Por supuesto, no hay una conexión tangible. No puede sentir a Sherlock más de lo que Sherlock puede sentirlo a él. Pero por Dios, John _siente_ algo por este hombre, aunque se supone que no. Y después de un segundo sabe que si alguien no encuentra a Sherlock, y pronto, puede que no lo consiga esta vez.

Se inclina hacia delante para dejar un beso en la frente de Sherlock antes de levantarse, chasqueando sus alas al abrirlas una vez más. John se impulsa hacia arriba y sale del lúgubre y pequeño apartamento, elevándose mientras localiza, para poder tocar, las mentes de aquellos que pueden preocuparse lo suficiente como para acudir en ayuda de Sherlock. Son tan pocos. Tan condenadamente pocos.

Su hermano Mycroft es el primero, un pensamiento se desliza cuidadosamente entre sus otros muchos complejos y atareados pensamientos, y es que hace ya un tiempo desde que ha visitado a Sherlock y ¿quizás debería considerar hacerle una llamada? O mejor aún, ¿pasar por allí y llevarlo a comer? El pobre chico ha adelgazado mucho últimamente. Está demacrado, la verdad. Lástima que sea tan irracional, pero Mycroft prometió a Mamá que cuidaría de él.

John espera a ver si la idea arraiga y crece, paseando por la oficina elegantemente decorada donde Mycroft está sentado estudiando archivos. Un breve asentimiento de reconocimiento es intercambiado con el Guardián del funcionario de alto cargo que es tan tranquilo y apacible como su encargo. Ahora se encuentran muy raramente, cuando los hermanos lo hacen, es decir, casi nunca. El hombre echa un vistazo a su reloj y suspira. Es un día completo. Reuniones y sesiones seguidas hasta el anochecer. Y no es como si Sherlock le diera la bienvenida a su presencia o a la interferencia en su vida, no importa cuán benigna y bien intencionada sea la intención.

Mañana, se dice a si mismo. Mañana visitará a Sherlock.

Con un gruñido de irreconocible frustración, John levanta el vuelo una vez más hacia la otra mente que puede preocuparse lo suficiente para hacer algo.

Lestrade está igual de ocupado, pero una parte de su mente, y no una pequeña, está fija en Sherlock, mientras ojea el expediente del caso ante él, haciendo pequeños pero cruciales cambios al informe, ya que de otro modo lo encerrarían en el manicomio. Tiene que hacer que suene realmente creíble para aquellos que no están enterados.

El Detective Inspector es casi un ser humano tan raro como Sherlock. No es un Adepto ni un Sensitivo, pero es de lejos mucho más listo del crédito que le da el detective asesor. Sin embargo, lo más impresionante, es que es capaz de aceptar que cuando lo imposible se ha eliminado, lo que queda, por improbable que sea, debe ser cierto. Incluso aunque no pueda ver a los demonios, a los monstruos y a los seres que habitan la Tierra junto a los humanos, puede reconocer que existen. E incluso más inusual, reconoce cuando algo está más allá de sus límites y necesita ayuda. Así que en casos donde los autores del crimen parecen estar más allá de las capacidades humanas, se traga su orgullo y llama a Sherlock para desvelar esa improbable verdad y luego hacer todo lo posible para ocultarlo una vez resuelto.

Con un asentimiento al Ángel Guardián de Lestrade en señal de silencioso saludo, John avanza por la pequeña y simple oficina para llegar junto al hombre. Normalmente se habría tomado su tiempo para hablar con Luthiel. Él y su compañero ángel han pasado mucho tiempo juntos en mutua compañía desde que Lestrade y Sherlock empezaron a trabajar juntos. Pero en este momento tiene asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Extiende una mano y roza suavemente con sus dedos el pelo plateado del Detective Inspector en un gesto nada parecido al que le ha dado a Sherlock antes de irse. Si John tuviese que elegir a otro humano para proteger del que está obligado, sería Lestrade. De los hombres que John se ha encontrado, él es uno de los buenos. Uno que se merece todo el cuidado posible. Levanta la vista hacia Luthiel un momento, dudando, pero el silencioso asentimiento le da todo el permiso que necesita.

Es muy fácil deslizar el pensamiento entre la permanente inquietud de la mente de Lestrade. El Inspector ya lleva una saludable dosis de preocupación por Sherlock, conociendo su drogodependencia para lidiar con sus habilidades y su tendencia a trabajar hasta el borde del desmayo. Realmente es casi obsceno, lo fácil que es manipularlo. Una vez que la semilla de la inquietud está plantada, florece rápidamente. Recogiendo el informe con un ceño ligeramente fruncido, Lestrade se impulsa hacia atrás con el escritorio y golpea con los dedos la superficie de madera una cuantas veces antes de tomar una decisión.

Descuelga su chaqueta del perchero y se lo pasa por encima del hombro al salir de su despacho, Luthiel y John siguiéndolo detrás. Se detiene un momento junto al escritorio de su Sargento para explicarse:

   - Solo voy a salir un rato, repasar un poco los último detalles con Sherlock antes de archivar el informe.

Ni siquiera espera por la mirada de disgusto de Sally, la persistente astilla de la inquietud convirtiéndose en verdadera preocupación mientras se dirige al coche, su paso cambiando del caminar al trote.

John observa al D.I. desaparecer dentro del ascensor antes de suspirar suavemente aliviado, las alas aleteando una vez más antes de elevarse y salir de allí, volando de regreso al lado de Sherlock para ofrecerle el poco consuelo que puede hasta que Lestrade lo encuentre.


	2. Caída

Sherlock está corriendo. Al parecer Sherlock siempre está corriendo, elegantemente en su camino, ya sea atravesando edificios o el tráfico, porque él sea el objetivo o lo sea otro. Así que, ¿por qué esta noche iba a ser diferente?

Está bien, eso no es estrictamente cierto. También pasa una gran cantidad de tiempo sentado o tumbado tan quieto como una estatua, sumido en sus pensamientos con los dedos estirados bajo la barbilla. También puede moverse con infinita gracia y paciencia cuando trabaja en un hechizo o en un experimento. Pero con la misma frecuencia está caminando con una frenética energía o corriendo de un lado a otro. Y cuando llega el momento de localizar a un asesino, perseguir a un potencial cliente, o una carrera contra reloj para detener un crimen antes de que se pueda cometer, Sherlock, no es de las personas que se quedan atrás, y Dios no lo quiera, dejan que la policía se encargue.

Al menos ha conseguido mantener su drogodependencia bajo control. En su mayor parte. Esa última sobredosis "accidental" fue hace casi dos años. Tanto Mycroft como Lestrade se pusieron hipotéticamente firmes después de eso e hicieron algunos acuerdos para intentar frenar el peligroso hábito de Sherlock. Y si el Detective Inspector tenía un poco de ayuda en saber _cuándo_ exactamente tenía que pasarse para una amigable redada antidrogas, ¿quién no podía decir que no tenía un poco de sexto sentido con ese tipo de cosas? Ciertamente pareció una mejora en la opinión de Sherlock por sus habilidades policiales. Aparte de enviarle a la mierda.

Pero en este momento el peligro en cuestión viene en forma de un joven que viste vaqueros y una sudadera, corriendo hacia el sur por la orilla arbolada del Jardín de la Torre Victoria, acercándose rápidamente al Puente Lambeth. Y Sherlock se está acercando a él.

John lo sigue. John siempre lo sigue, pero ese es su trabajo, ¿no? No iba realmente a quedarse sentado en el apartamento y esperar a que Sherlock regresara, aunque verdaderamente, para todo lo que se le permite hacer a un Ángel Guardián, a veces siente que el resultado sería el mismo.

Los cielos se han abierto y la lluvia está cayendo como un torrente. Mientras Sherlock está casi calado hasta los huesos, su abrigo ondeando con fuerza detrás de él con sus largas piernas extendiéndose más y más para compensar la distancia, John vuela a sus espaldas, perfectamente seco y sin verse afectado por la tormenta desatada por encima de ellos. Lo sigue con un ritmo pausado, las alas batiendo el aire lentamente mientras observa la escena que se desarrolla ante él, evaluando los riesgos, teniendo literalmente una vista de pájaro.

   - Agáchate – le dice a Sherlock quedamente, justo cuando el viento azota la rama de un árbol hacia su cabeza, y por una vez, Sherlock obediente hace lo que le dice, su mente más abierta y consciente en medio de la persecución, más susceptible a las sutiles insinuaciones y codazos de John que cuando está profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Pero en retrospectiva, habría sido mejor no advertir a su encargo de ningún peligro que viniera de ramas o incluso de coches. No cuando John sabe que lo que está delante de Sherlock, qué es lo que está persiguiendo. Después de todo, no es un hombre lo que están persiguiendo esta noche, sino un demonio. Un demonio con, de todas las cosas, una pistola. Una pistola. ¿En qué van a pensar después?

El suelo cambia de hierba y tierra a pavimento cuando Sherlock llega al puente y gana más tracción, su paso se incrementa mientras la distancia entre él y su presa se acorta. Entre la hora tardía y el mal tiempo, hay pocos coches pasando por el puente esta noche. Están, para todas las intenciones y propósitos, solos.

Lestrade y su gente están siguiéndolos por detrás, pero ni de lejos lo suficientemente cerca. Una bendición y una maldición. Están demasiado lejos para ayudar a Sherlock, pero también demasiado lejos para sufrir ningún daño. Porque el problema es que Sherlock no sabe que lo que está persiguiendo es un demonio. Madre mía, ni siquiera cree que sea un hombre con una pistola. Honestamente, no es que eso lo fuera a detener si lo supiera. No, él está en plena persecución, los ojos en el premio, totalmente decidido a capturar a esta presa aparentemente joven e inocente responsable de al menos diez asesinatos/violaciones en parques de Londres hasta el momento. No es que él haya cometido uno solo de ellos personalmente, pero eso no lo hace menos responsable por el hecho de que sucedieron.

John no puede evitar una sensación de asco en el estómago cuando Sherlock se estira y con la punta de sus dedos engancha la capucha de la sudadera delante de él, los dedos enroscándose en la tela y tirando hacia atrás mientras él se impulsa hacia delante. Los dos cuerpos chocan y caen en un desordenado nudo.

Agitándose sobre el suelo, las alas de John tiemblan nerviosas mientras los dos "hombres" luchan antes de que un fuerte golpe en el estómago deje a Sherlock rodando por el suelo dolorido mientras su contrincante se echa hacia atrás y se pone en pie, pistola en mano.

Es un demonio menor, no muy poderoso, pero lo suficiente para engañar los ojos de un mortal, suficiente para manchar los corazones y las mentes de almas ya al borde de la corrupción. Es un trepa, con potencial para ser muy poderoso si simplemente tiene la paciencia para ello. Pero es codicioso. Avaricioso por más y queriéndolo todo. Y ve a Sherlock como un premio de bonificación en su actual cadena de almas robadas. Hay una especie de recompensa por el alma de un Adepto caída al Infierno. Lo preferirían vivo, por supuesto, y causando estragos en la Tierrra hasta que muriera y su alma fuera suya, pero honestamente, se llevarían de todas formas todo lo que pudieran obtener de él, sin ninguna otra razón que su interferencia infernal.

Sherlock se ha puesto en pie también, con la mano en el estómago, aún intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se apoya en la barandilla del puente y mira fijamente la pistola con asco.

   - Una pistola. ¿En serio? ¿Cuán bajo han caído los malditos, que tienen que depender de las armas de los hombres...?

Parpadeando, John se vuelve y mira a Sherlock para darse cuenta de que está "viendo" al culpable. Su tercer ojo es aún débil, un talento recién adquirido para poder ver la magia escondida, pero este demonio no es particularmente hábil en esconder su verdadera naturaleza. Tiene el pelo negro aplastado contra el cráneo, los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración, una leve chispa de poder detrás de sus iris cuando estudia a su enemigo.

Acercándose, John recibe la confirmación de que Sherlock aún no puede verlo. No es una gran sorpresa. Los Ángeles son los seres sobrenaturales más difíciles de ver, al menos, es su deber que sea así. El demonio se burla incluso cuando John levanta las alas amenazador. Por supuesto que se burla. John puede parecer todo lo amenazador que quiera, pero los dos saben que los Ángeles Guardianes no interfieren.

Pueden oír gritos cuando Lestrade se acerca al final del puente. El demonio da a los humanos que se aproximan tan poca atención como se la da a John. Ellos, como el ángel, no pueden hacer nada. Gesticulando con la pistola, el demonio masculla:

   - Tenía la esperanza de llevarte con vida, pero honestamente, te llevaré de la forma que pueda.

Ambicioso y listo. Suficientemente listo como para no presumir de su éxito o mofarse de Sherlock, dando tiempo al Adepto a que meta la mano en el bolsillo en busca de un hechizo de protección o un arma. Sin ningún atisbo de duda, apunta con la pistola a Sherlock y dispara.

Los sucesos ocurren tan rápido que apenas pueden ser vistos, pero para John, todo se siente como si se moviera a cámara lenta.

La bala vuela por el aire, dando a Sherlock en el hombro y tirándolo hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que lo empuja por encima de la barandilla del puente. Él vacila ahí un momento, agitándose por la sorpresa y el dolor antes de que la gravedad haga la decisión por él. Su larga y desgarbada figura se inclina por encima de la barandilla y cae, hacia abajo, hacia la espumosa superficie del Támesis.

Casi en el mismo instante, una sensación de pura furia y fuego aparecen en John. Llevando la mano hacia la cadera, saca la espada de su espíritu y carga contra el demonio sin pensar en cosas como las consecuencias. Saltando en el aire, las alas extendidas, John desciende sobre el demonio con un destello de luz cegadora, los cielos explotan y rugen en reacción al atronador choque. El siervo del Infierno no tiene más de un segundo para mirar a John con puro asombro, su mano levantándose inútilmente para tratar de evitar al ángel antes de ser alcanzado por un resplandor blanco lleno de pura furia.

Con el demonio muerto, John gira por completo y vuela en picado hacia abajo, sumergiéndose detrás de Sherlock, sus brazos envolviéndolo por completo de forma protectora, las alas recogidas cuando emergen los dos juntos de la superficie del Támesis.

No es en absoluto ningún esfuerzo salir los dos de las garras heladas del agua, y John sabe que tiene un tiempo escaso y precioso. Ha roto las Reglas. Ha interferido. Y Sherlock aún se está muriendo en sus brazos.

No en su guardia. No esta vez. De perdidos al río. Ya da igual las consecuencias.

El cuerpo de Sherlock está completamente inerte en sus brazos, la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, su figura flácida, su rostro blanco como el de un cadáver. Acunando a su encargo en sus brazos en la orilla del Támesis, John coloca la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sherlock. Puede sentir la bala donde se ha quedado atascada, incrustada en los restos destrozados del omóplato de Sherlock. Atrae el trozo de metal hacia la palma de la mano como un imán, pasando por la carne hacia atrás, por el camino que ya ha abierto, hasta que queda al alcance de John, aún caliente y chorreando sangre. El objeto ofensor es arrojado violentamente hacia el río antes de que John coloque la palma de la mano una vez más contra la herida abierta.

Juntando las cejas en concentración, usa su poder de una manera que no ha necesitado durante eones. Para curar una herida, volviendo a encajar los huesos, reparando la carne desgarrada y las arterias abiertas. A su vez, John siente como su sangre está cantando en sus venas, el poder dentro de él prohibido tan a menudo cediendo de forma deliciosa, dulce y lleno de riqueza. Esto es lo que se debe sentir cuando tomas una profunda bocanada de aire fresco, o comes una comida deliciosa después de un ayuno demasiado largo. Es vigorizante. Por primera vez en más de lo que John puede recordar se siente realmente vivo. Si los ángeles pudieran llorar, sus ojos estarían llenos de lágrimas de pura alegría de hacer lo que ha estado anhelando hacer durante años, usar sus poderes para curar y proteger lo que es suyo.

Apartando la mano, John estudia en silencio la carne del hombro de Sherlock una vez más perfecta y sin ninguna señal, y una diminuta sonrisa adorna sus labios. Su cuerpo aún está flojo y sin respuesta, los labios tintados de azul por el frío y la pérdida de sangre. No puede reemplazar la sangre perdida, pero sabe que no tiene que hacerlo... que Lestrade encontrará a Sherlock en breve. Extendiendo sus sentidos, John siente el pánico frenético saliendo de Lestrade y envía gentilmente una señal al hombre. _Aquí. Mira aquí, en la orilla del río. Encuéntranos._ Se mueve, acunando a Sherlock contra el pecho, abrazándolo mientras espera a Lestrade. Espera a que caiga su juicio.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren lentamente, está débil y empapado en brazos de John. Su pálida mirada está desenfocada y dispersa, en estado de shock, su cuerpo está empezando a tiritar de frío. Envolviéndolos a los dos con sus alas, arropando a Sherlock contra los elementos, John eleva su temperatura corporal para intentar calentar a su encargo mientras aún puede. Darle una mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir. Y todo mientras acuna suavemente a su humano y murmura quedamente:

   - Está bien. Te tengo. Te vas a poner bien. Te tengo. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Extiende la mente una vez más, y esa pequeña sonrisa se ensancha, ya que puede sentir a Lestrade acercándose, caminando ahora por el borde del Támesis, yendo en la dirección correcta.

La palma de la mano se curva sobre la mejilla de Sherlock mientras mira a los pálidos y plateados ojos de su humano, susurrando:

   - Lestrade ya viene. Te vas a poner bien. Solo quédate conmigo, Sherlock. Quédate.

Sus labios se tuercen con tristeza mientras bebe todo lo que puede de este hombre que está ante él, ojos de azul océano recorriendo cada fina y elegante facción por última vez, los dedos apartando los rizos oscuros y empapados de su frente. La agridulce ironía es que no es la pérdida de John. Después de todo, no es Sherlock quien va a irse.

Podría haber jurado que esos ojos llenos de luz y mercurio se encuentran con los suyos y que lo ve de verdad por primera y última vez, justo antes de sentir como si le desgarraran y lo engullera la oscuridad.


	3. Sentencia

Al principio no puede decir ni siquiera dónde está. Una calle, en algún lugar de Londres, vacía y abandonada, la mitad de las luces apagadas y antinaturalmente silenciosa. Se levanta, abriendo las alas para elevarse, e inmediatamente se derrumba en el suelo con las piernas apenas dispuestas a soportar su peso. Nunca se ha sentido así antes porque con una brusquedad brutal ahora John puede _sentir_. Puede sentir el frío del aire nocturno sobre la piel. Puede sentir el peso de su cuerpo, una incomprensible debilidad en las piernas. Bajo sus manos puede sentir la superficie áspera de la carretera, el polvo, la humedad. Contra su figura puede sentir la suave caída de la lluvia cuando la fuerza de la tormenta empieza a disminuir.

John se siente a la vez más ligero y más pesado, física y espiritualmente, y con unos repentinamente temblorosos dedos se toca la espalda para sentir la verdad. Sus alas... no están.

   - Has sido expulsado. Eres un Caído, John. Sabes lo que viene después – le llama una voz detrás de él, fría y firme.

Jadeando, con una rodilla en el suelo, John levanta la mirada hacia el Arcángel que se cierne sobre él y sacude la cabeza asombrado, las gotas de agua le gotean por delante y por detrás cuando se le deslizan libremente por el pelo.

   - Miguel. Me sorprende que hayan sentido la necesidad de enviarte para ocuparte de mi – poco a poco, inseguro, se pone en pie, balanceándose ligeramente de lado a lado cuando pone a prueba la gravedad y encuentra el equilibrio. Ha aprendido en segundos lo que a la mayoría de los humanos le lleva años alcanzar – No se si debería sentirme honrado de que Él piense que estaría demasiado unido a cualquier otro, o avergonzado de que no piense que mereciera la pena el tiempo para golpearme por si mismo.

¿Qué es lo que está sintiendo? ¿Amargura? ¿Ira? Tiene un sabor fuerte y agrio en la boca. Se enciende un fuego en su vientre.

El hermoso rostro de Miguel permanece en calma, impasible, cuando entona quedamente:

   - No deberías sentir ninguna, y por esa sola razón está claro porqué Él ha sentido que era la hora de que fueras desterrado – en la mano del Arcángel su espada resplandece con un blanco brillante. Pero no se mueve para atacar a John. En vez de eso, pregunta – Él quiere saber el porqué. ¿Por qué traicionaste las Reglas, John? ¿Por qué intercediste en nombre de tu humano?

Tiempo. Ya sea intencional o no, le está dando tiempo para ajustarse, a aprenderse su cuerpo, dominar esas sensaciones, antes de ponerlas a prueba. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, pero sin ninguna alegría.

   - Oh, por favor, exactamente ¿a quién estás intentando engañar? Puede que no esté sentado a Su derecha como tú, pero incluso un niño criado en la Iglesia sabe sobre Dios y los gorriones*. Eres _tú_ quien quiere saberlo porque no puedes entenderlo – inclina la cabeza un poco cuando levanta la vista hacia la angelical figura ante él, enseña los dientes ferozmente cuando pregunta - ¿Soy tu manzana, Miguel? ¿De verdad deseas un bocado de mi para que puedas experimentar el conocimiento por ti mismo?

El Arcángel no responde con palabras, aunque sus labios forman una fina línea de desagrado y el agarre de la espada se tensa ante la insinuación de la burla de John. Negando con la cabeza, John exhala un suspiro, un autentico suspiro. Tal vez empieza así. Ideas nuevas. Cuestionarse las tradiciones. Tal vez sea la piedra que comienza a rodar cuesta abajo. De cualquier forma, es casi un alivio poder expresar finalmente en voz alta todo lo que ha estado guardando en su interior durante tanto tiempo. Quizás eso era como una confesión. Quizás eso era, de hecho, un acto de bondad del Arcángel, permitirle a John desahogar su alma, por decirlo así, antes de partir para siempre.

   - Porque se merecen nuestra ayuda. Porque la balanza está desequilibrada, con el Mal teniendo permiso para hacer cualquier cosa mientras nosotros estamos sentados a un lado y animado desafortunadamente a nuestros encargos a tomar las decisiones correctas y a evitar la tentación. Porque esos encargos luchan por la justicia, por la misericordia, la bondad y contra la violencia, la crueldad, y la brutalidad. Por eso merecen más que una sonrisa y una palmadita en sus proverbiales cabezas. Se merecen nuestro apoyo, nuestra fuerza, nuestra acción. Ellos son los verdaderos ángeles. Ellos son los que hacen el trabajo que nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo.

Miguel parece considerar esas palabras por un momento, girando la cabeza hacia un lado como si mirara a algo invisible antes de volverse y señalar:

   - Pero tu humano. Sus motivaciones no son lo que se llamaría altruistas. No hace lo que hace por el bien de la humanidad. No persigue a los que perpetúan el mal porque le importen las víctimas o él mismo, por el daño que podría llegar si los deja libres. Lo hace porque está aburrido. Porque le entretiene y le interesa hacerlo. Sustenta su ego y su orgullo y le da placer. Sus motivaciones son puramente egoístas y llevaría muy poco esfuerzo cambiar su talento de ser arbitrariamente "bueno" a activamente "malo". En ese sentido – se digna a ofrecerle – debo felicitarte, John. Lo has ayudado a tomar las decisiones correctas cuando se enfrentaba a grandes tentaciones y a oportunidades más oscuras. Pero tu trabajo ha terminado. - la espada se levanta mientras Miguel dice suavemente – Prepárate.

¿Prepararse? ¿Prepararse para qué? No hay Cielo, ni Infierno, ni siquiera una vida mortal o el Purgatorio para un Caído. Después de los errores con Lucifer, a los ángeles no se les deja simplemente "caer", ellos caen y luego son destruidos. Absolutamente, completamente y para siempre. ¿Cómo se prepara uno para el final de todo? ¿Para la nada? ¿De verdad espera Miguel que vaya como un cordero al matadero después de romper sus vínculos con el servicio?

No tiene ninguna oportunidad, y lo sabe. No contra el ángel guerrero más grande de Dios. Pero el fuego que arde en su interior se aviva hasta engullir su corazón y su cabeza, una sensación de hormigueo en su mano le hace bajar los ojos y mirarla confuso. Ahí, para su sorpresa, en su mano, está lo imposible. No recordaba haberla desenvainado. No podía desenvainarla, ¿no? Sus alas no están. Es un Caído. Ya no más un ángel. Y aún así ahí está, su espada en la mano, resplandeciendo con fiereza y latiendo con emociones recién descubiertas.

Lentamente levanta la cabeza para mirar a Miguel, el Arcángel está de pie ante él con infinita paz y gracia, preparado para acometer con su deber con la misma desapasionada calma que todos sus hermanos. John no tiene ninguna oportunidad, pero por Dios, si va a llegar su final, dejará este mundo, esta vida recién descubierta, sintiendo todo lo que pueda y luchando hasta el final.

Cuando la espada del Arcángel desciende, John entra en acción. Con un empujón y un rugido se abalanza hacia delante, llevando su espada para levantarla y estrellarla contra la de Miguel. Cuando bloquea la hoja, gira sobre si mismo, deslizando la hoja de la espada y atacando hacia delante con ella. Hay una breve chispa de orgullo cuando su ataque fuerza al Arcángel a retroceder, surgen chispas y fuego cuando las dos espadas se encuentran. Miguel da otro paso atrás y parece casi perplejo antes de cargar contra John, quien se las arregla para bloquear el siguiente ataque de la espada y se gira de nuevo alejándose de ella, conduciendo su espada hacia un flanco expuesto.

Mientras que la espada de Miguel resplandece con una fría y firme luz blanca, la de John chisporrotea y arde con todos los colores del arco iris, un derrame de poder y energía se encuentra con cada roce e impulso con la hoja de su contrincante en un fuerte y rápido enfrentamiento. Pero no dura. El cuerpo de John lucha por mantenerse firme bajo los veloces ataques de Miguel, y se encuentra cada vez más a la defensiva, retrocediendo ante la fuerza y confianza del Arcángel.

Tiene una sensación de vergüenza cuando nota la empuñadura deslizarse entre sus dedos, la resplandeciente hoja de Miguel bloquea su intento de ataque y entonces girando sobre si mismo y dando una estocada con la espada hacia arriba, suelta el agarre de John. Da un salto hacia atrás para intentar capturarla, solo para sentir una línea de fuego y hielo sobre el muslo derecho, un dolor como nunca ha sentido antes. Lo ángeles no sienten ni dolor ni placer. Derrumbándose, John se sujeta la herida que no sangra, solo arde, jadeando mientras esas nuevas sensaciones lo llenan, lo abruman. Eso es todo. Esto es el final. Al menos fue una buena pelea. Al menos fue capaz de salvar a Sherlock una vez más. Al menos tiene para recordar, incluso si solo es por un breve instante, lo que era volver a estar realmente vivo.

Espera, con la cabeza agachada, por el golpe final, y cuando no llega, John levanta la cabeza de nuevo y lo mira confuso. La espada de Miguel desciende hacia el suelo, la punta tocando el asfalto junto a sus pies, abrasándolo. Debería haber levantado la espada. Debería haber partido a John por la mitad, destruyéndolo por completo y para siempre. Pero en vez de golpearlo, Miguel mira fijamente la espada de John tirada en el suelo a unos metros de distancia, aún brillando de poder.

   - Vamos – logra decir John – Termínalo.

No entiende nada cuando Miguel envaina su espada. Entiende todavía menos cuando su propia espada es recogida por el Arcángel, ardiendo y escupiendo chispas en las manos para la que no fue creada. Y cuando Miguel toma el arma y apunta con ella al hombro izquierdo de John, toda la comprensión se desvanece en una explosión de agonía y luego, oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> "even a child brought up in church knows about God and sparrows"  
> gorriones = Por si a alguien le ha parecido extraña esa referencia. Los gorriones son mencionadas en la Biblia en varias ocasiones. Las que he encontrado son, ya que me he puesto a buscar picada por la curiosidad: textualmente Jesús dice en algún momento "se venden dos gorriones por una moneda de poco valor, sin embargo, ni uno de ellos cae a tierra sin el conocimiento de su Padre". Básicamente quiere decir que los humanos, a pesar de su insignificancia, son siempre cuidados por Dios; y la otra mención que encontré es en una parábola que intenta enseñar que Dios castiga la vanidad, lo que encaja bastante en el contexto de esa conversación donde Miguel quiere saber algo que según Dios no necesita saber o entender. O eso creo xD La verdad es que esa frase me dejó un poco loca al traducirlo, si alguien sabe si se refiere a otra cosa, una expresión inglesa o algo, me encantaría saberlo y lo corregiré^^
> 
> Y por si alguien es tan pagano como yo, recordar que la famosa manzana del Pecado Original era del Árbol del Conocimiento, de ahí la referencia de John.
> 
> ¡Un saludo y besos!


	4. Manipulación

Dónde está es dolorosamente obvio, incluso con los ojos cerrados. El sonido intermitente del equipo de seguimiento, el poderoso olor a desinfectante, el bullicio de las enfermeras y médicos al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, el sutil peso y la tirantez de la cinta de la vía en la muñeca, las sábanas tan patéticamente de baja calidad bajo sus dedos y posiblemente la manta hipodérmica cubriéndolo. Un hospital. Que terriblemente aburrido. Ahora si solo pudiera recordar _porqué_...eso seguro que sería más interesante.

Abre los ojos con un parpadeo, Sherlock toma aliento con un pequeño suspiro de alivio ya que al menos alguien ha tenido la decencia de apagar las luces fluorescentes del techo, así no tiene que entrecerrar los ojos dolorosamente en una habitación demasiado brillante. Se toma un momento para evaluar su transporte, su cuerpo se siente débil y cansado, sus ojos viajan a la vía que suministra sangre y plasma a su sistema antes de moverse. Por lo menos la habitación está en silencio y en penumbra, libre de molestos médicos y enfermeros auscultándole y pinchándole. La pequeña cantidad de placer que obtiene de esos hechos se disuelve cuando sus ojos enfocan al individuo responsable.

   - Tú – consigue decir en tono de disgusto - ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Mirando al suelo, como si estudiara la perfectamente pulida punta de su zapato, Mycroft le reprende con suavidad:

   - De verdad, Sherlock, pensaba que eso sería dolorosamente obvio incluso en tu... - y se toma un momento para encontrar la palabra correcta antes de levantar la cabeza y sonreír condescendientemente a su hermano menor – mermado estado.

Su paraguas golpea suavemente en el suelo de linóleo mientras cruza el cuarto desde la pared hasta situarse al lado de su hermano, señalando:

   - Esta es la segunda vez en dos años que he tenido que venir a verte a un hospital. Si solo vas a permitir una visita familiar al año, ¿no podías al menos elegir la Navidad o alguna otra fiesta? ¿O un lugar más adecuado? - su cabeza se vuelve para mirar el entorno, la nariz arrugada cuando señala – La comida y la atmósfera son mucho más agradables en casa de Mamá, y ella te echa de menos.

Girando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, como si eso fuera suficiente para hacer que Mycroft desaparezca, Sherlock entona con malicia:

   - _Largo_ , Mycroft.

Los dedos de su mano derecha se levantan para hacer un pequeño pero complicado gesto que más bien recuerda a un movimiento para espantarlo. Con un pequeño bufido burlón, Mycroft señala:

   - Si crees que un patético hechizo de protección como ese va a funcionar con alguien como yo, estás en incluso peores condiciones de lo que pensaba.

Hay un estridente sonido chirriante cuando tira de la silla de al lado de la cama de Sherlock y se sienta, tomándose un momento para ponerse lo más cómodo posible antes de preguntar:

   - Así que, ¿por qué no lo estás? En peores condiciones, quiero decir.

Sherlock se vuelve, frunciendo el ceño a su hermano mientras ruge enfadado.

   - ¿Qué quieres decir, no en peores condiciones? ¡Me han _disparado_! - sus dedos se levantan para tocarse el hombro izquierdo solo para encontrar... nada. No hay vendajes, no hay herida, solo piel suave y sin marcas.

   - Siiiiiiii, exactamente – coincide Mycroft con brusquedad cuando distingue la expresión de sorpresa que cruza las facciones de su hermano, rápidamente seguida de una infeliz confusión – Te trajeron cubierto de sangre y con un agujero de bala en la ropa y aún así... no hay bala. Extraño, ¿no?

Su mirada se extravía de nuevo, estudiando la punta de su paraguas ahora que lo gira distraídamente, como si por evitar su mirada pudiera engatusar a su hermano a ser más abierto con él, o al menos que no se pelee con él por cada frase.

   - Incluso aunque eres un respetable y poderoso Adepto, ni siquiera tú tienes la capacidad de sacar una bala de tu cuerpo y sanar la herida, así que la pregunta es, ¿qué paso con ella? Además, con la velocidad y la dirección en la que el Támesis estaba fluyendo esta tarde, deberías haber aparecido en la orilla opuesta mucho más abajo de donde estabas, y eso si hubieses llegado a tierra. De hecho, tu cuerpo fue encontrado prácticamente a contra corriente.

Levanta la cabeza para estudiar la expresión de Sherlock, para ver que puede obtener en este momento de debilidad, pero los ojos de su hermano están mirando fijamente al techo, su mirada desenfocada e introspectivo como si intentara recrear en su mente los sucesos de la noche.

   - Aunque lo más intrigante es la irrefutable prueba de que te habían, como has indicado, disparado – Sherlock no le ofrece ninguna reacción a esa declaración, así que Mycroft le complace con los hechos no solicitados – A tu llegada al hospital estabas sufriendo una presión sanguínea extremadamente baja y los efectos del frío y del shock. Perfectamente normal por haber tomado un baño en el Támesis en enero. Sin embargo, tu ritmo cardíaco estaba muy elevado y no hubo mejoras de tu condición una vez que el medio ambiente y tu temperatura corporal se estabilizaron. Un examen más completo reveló que tu volumen sanguíneo se había de algún modo... reducido. En algún lugar, de alguna forma, habías perdido casi dos litros de sangre. Sin heridas internas, ni externas. La sangre simplemente... se había ido – su mirada se vuelve a deslizar hacia el suelo una vez más, escondiendo un leve escalofrío de inquietud mientras recuerda cómo había sido, en lo que pensaba, cuando vio por primera vez a Sherlock rodeado de médicos, con el aspecto de uno de esos cadáveres que tanto le gustaban a su hermano abrir y diseccionar – Eso, junto con la evidente rasgadura de tu ropa indica que fuiste, de hecho, disparado.

Golpea con la punta de su paraguas en el suelo mientras sus ojos se levantan para encontrarse con los de Sherlock.

   - Bastante milagroso, ¿no lo crees?

Por primera vez la mirada de su hermano se vuelve inusualmente vulnerable, nublada por la confusión, su ceño fruncido en concentración mientras intenta recordar que ocurrió bajo los auspicios del shock y el dolor. Sus dedos continúan tocando su hombro, cuando finalmente murmura de forma ronca con cierta molestia.

   - Te estás repitiendo a ti mismo. Te aseguro que estoy en plena posesión de mis facultades y puedo predecir fácilmente la progresión de tu historia hasta su obvia conclusión.

   - A excepción de la parte donde aún no tenemos la respuesta de porqué no te has ahogado en el Támesis con un agujero de bala en el hombro.

Los labios de Sherlock se curvan en una irónica sonrisa mientras murmura para sí.

   - Resolver un misterio solo para ganar un misterio. Debe ser mi día de suerte...

Con un suspiro de frustración, Mycroft señala:

   - Si vas a sacarme de reuniones de emergencia en mitad de la noche porque estás metido en algo que no puedes manejar, lo menos que podías decirme es lo que recuerdas.

Sherlock resopla suavemente cuando responde.

   - _Yo_ no te arrastré a ninguna parte. Si viniste por algún sentido de deber familiar ese es tu problema, no el mio. No te pedí que vinieras y no necesito que estés aquí. Y para que conste, no recuerdo nada después de que me hayan disparado.

Sus manos se mueven una vez más, esta vez con una especie de gesto de desdén. Necesita _pensar_ y Mycroft es como un mosquito zumbándole en el oído. Una distracción. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente de nuevo, pero esta vez en auto reflexión en vez de un acto de rebelión, con las manos juntas debajo de la barbilla como cuando adopta su pose de "pensar". El silencio entre ellos es inquietantemente estridente, ya que parece que Sherlock no está inclinado a decir nada más.

Poniéndose en pie, Mycroft suspira y responde:

   - Bien. El Detective Inspector está esperando fuera y está más dispuesto a hablar contigo. ¿Te sientes suficientemente bien para verle?

Los ojos de Sherlock permanecen cerrados, pero su barbilla baja en señal de asentimiento silencioso.

Caminando hacia la puerta, la mano de Mycroft se extiende para tomar el picaporte y entonces se detiene, descansando ahí un momento. Se vuelve para estudiar a su hermano, su rostro se suaviza, la frustración dando paso a la preocupación cuando vuelve a ver a la frágil forma de su hermano, tumbado en una cama de hospital.

   - Sabes que mi oferta sigue en pie. Podrías venir y trabajar para mi. Podríamos usar tu talento, Sherlock. Te estás desperdiciando con todo ese estúpido asunto del detective asesor. Podrías marcar una verdadera diferencia, salvando vidas, ¿sabes? Aún no hemos sido capaces de mejorar mágicamente el sistema de vigilancia de circuito cerrado por televisión para que sea capaz de grabar y revelar el Otro Lado. Con tus habilidades podríamos revolucionar la tecnología, llevar la luz a lo oculto.

Abre los ojos y los mantiene abiertos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro con desdén cuando Sherlock masculla:

   - ¿Y qué, ser tu perro faldero para que tú puedas seguir trepando en el gobierno? No es suficiente que seas un poderoso Sensitivo, ¿no, Mycroft? Oh, no, quieres que sea tu Adepto marioneta para que así puedas controlar el mundo. No, gracias Mycroft. Ahora vete.

Frunciendo el ceño, como si lidiara con un adolescente intratable, la voz de Mycroft adopta un tono de superioridad y de condescendencia.

   - Realmente tienes que cesar y desistir con esa actitud tan infantil. Eres un Adepto sin la habilidad de sentir el Otro Lado y yo soy un Sensitivo. Acéptalo, Sherlock, juntos seríamos una fuerza imparable.

Mirando al techo, el más joven de los Holmes resopla con rabia y responde con petulancia:

   - ¡La respuesta ha sido, es y siempre será _no_! Ahora, por favor, ten la amabilidad de _¡largarte!_ \- y con eso, Sherlock se da la vuelta, enseñando la larga línea de su espalda a su hermano. El mensaje es claro: esta conversación ha terminado.

Con los labios dibujando una fina línea, Mycroft abre la puerta y sale al pasillo, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Sus ojos descansan en el suelo un momento mientras se tranquiliza, y una vez que su expresión es calmada y controlada camina hacia Lestrade y le informa:

   - Él te verá ahora – antes de recorrer el pasillo del hospital, el paraguas golpeando contra el suelo con cada paso.

Poniéndose en pie inseguro, el DI Geoffrey* Lestrade mira fijamente a la figura alejándose un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y llamar suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock antes de entrar. La figura en la cama gira la cabeza para asegurarse de que es, de hecho, el Detective Inspector quien está ahí de pie, entonces se mueve para encarar la puerta una vez más, estudiando al hombre con la ropa arrugada y cubierto de sangre.

   - Tienes un aspecto horrible.

   - Eso es culpa tuya – señala secamente el oficial de policía, pero con las manos se estira la ropa lo mejor que puede. Tras cruzar la sala hasta la cama, Lestrade toma asiento en la silla que Mycroft ha abandonado y pregunta directamente – Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado esta noche?

La expresión se Sherlock se vuelve introspectiva durante un rato antes de negar con la cabeza y decir:

   - Dime lo que viste.

Soltando un suspiro, Geoff se pasa las manos por el pelo plateado y se reclina en la silla.

   - Está bien, vamos a ver. Estabas persiguiendo al sospechoso que te encontraste en el parque porque no podías molestarte en esperar a mi equipo.

Sherlock agita una mano con desdén, interrumpiéndolo para señalar:

   - Se habría largado si...

   - Vale, y _tú_ podrías haberte _matado_. Joder, todo pensábamos que _habías_ hecho que te mataran.

   - Mmmmm, y estoy seguro de que Anderson y la Sargento Donovan estuvieron muy decepcionados cuando se equivocaron. Otra vez.

Con un impaciente resoplido, Lestrade vuelve a tener el control de la conversación:

   - Lo que seaaaa, así que os seguimos tan pronto nos dimos cuenta de vosotros dos. Cuando llegamos al puente Lambeth, estabais parados diría que a más de la mitad del puente. - se pasa las manos por la cara recordando lo que vino después, todo es demasiado extraño para creerlo.

   - ¿Y? ¿¡Y!?

   - Bien, solo para el carro, estoy en ello – resopla el Detective Inspector - ¿Quieres que te cuente el resto o quieres adivinarlo?

   - Yo nunca adivino – corrige Sherlock con malicia, abriendo la boca para hacer más comentarios antes de que Lestrade le corte.

   - Vale, y ya que no estabas allí y no adivinas, entonces solo cierra la maldita boca por una vez y déjame terminar.

Espera para ver si Sherlock va a interrumpirlo de nuevo, y por un momento parece que el joven va a hacerlo, una expresión de irritación y petulancia se extiende por sus facciones antes de que agite la mano para indicarle a Geoffrey que puede continuar.

   - Gracias. Como iba diciendo, por lo que pude ver, el sospechoso sacó un arma y te disparó en la parte superior del pecho o en la región del hombro. Te precipitaste por encima de la barandilla. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Segundos después de que cayeras por el borde hubo un enorme destello de luz y un tremendo estruendo como el de un trueno. Cuando llegamos a donde habías estado, no había nada que ver y el "sospechoso" era poco más que una cáscara ennegrecida – se cubre la boca con la mano, frotándosela suavemente mientras niega con la cabeza – No se parecía en nada a lo que haya visto antes. Quiero decir, he visto gente que ha sido alcanzada por un rayo. Quemaduras con puntos de entrada y de salida no son anormales pero esto... me va a costar una monstruosidad de tiempo explicar eso en mi informe...

Su mirada se vuelve hacia Sherlock con un destello. Ya lo sospecha, pero pregunta de todos modos:

   - No fue un rayo lo que vimos, ¿no?

Resoplando con desdén, Sherlock observa secamente.

   - No estaba _ahí_ , ¿recuerdas? Pero no. Probablemente no – gira la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de Lestrade cuando añade – Era un demonio. Fue el responsable.

Balbuceando ligeramente, el detective dice:

   - ¿Un demonio? ¿Y cómo exactamente se supone que tengo que investigar eso y procesar eso?

   - Bueno, viendo que ya está _muerto_ , la parte del procesamiento está más bien anulada diría yo...

   - Sherlock, en serio, ¿cómo...?

Sus largos dedos se mueven a través del aire cuando responde:

   - Los parques eran su base de operaciones. El lugar donde tenía más control sobre la gente. Quizás hizo un trato con algunos espíritus de la naturaleza o con las dríadas* allí. Ahora no puedo decirlo. Era su forma de obtener almas. Encontraba relaciones inestables, incitaba y convencía a los hombres de que sus novias o esposas eran infieles. Los llevaba a un punto donde no podían pensar con claridad, donde se volvían contra los que amaban en un ataque de celos. Entonces les ofrecía un trato, hacer que todas las pruebas desaparecieran para sus almas. Los convencía de que estaban condenados de todas formas, no una tarea demasiado ardua de lograr, antes los convencía de que sería mejor permanecer libre que estar en prisión el resto de tu vida y en el más allá. Si realmente hubiesen creído que estaban vendiendo sus almas en primer lugar...

   - ¿Cómo puede ser posib... ? Pero eso es... ¡eso es diabólico!

Una ceja se arcea de forma arrogante cuando Sherlock le da a Lestrade una mirada y responde burlón:

   - Bueno, _era un demonio_ – su mirada se desenfoca, volviéndose introspectivo otra vez antes de murmurar – En cuanto a la parte de la investigación, recomiendo comprobar otra vez las pruebas. Es enteramente posible, ahora que el demonio ha sido destruido, de que su influencia haya sido anulada. Vuelve a comprobar las muestras de ADN ya que podrían coincidir con los hombres en cuestión. Sería bastante acertado afirmar que las muestran que fueron enviadas al laboratorio inicialmente y el primer conjunto de resultados dieron negativo. Incluso si fueron manipulados, cada uno de ellos tenía la última elección y cometieron esos crímenes. Creo, viendo las contundentes pruebas, que se romperán bajo la presión – inspira un largo suspiro y gira la cabeza para mirar a Lestrade – Entonces... ¿qué pasó después de eso?

El DI se toma un momento para considerar lo que Sherlock le ha contado antes de pasarse las manos nervioso por el pelo otra vez y continuar:

   - No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Asumí que te habían disparado y que probablemente te habías ahogado, si no estabas muerto incluso antes de llegar al agua. Llamé por refuerzos y por buzos, mandé a otros a que recorrieran el cauce del Támesis por si acaso habías decidido llegar a la orilla en alguna parte – su cabeza se inclina hacia abajo un momento mientras recuerda como gritaba frenético por la radio, sus ojos buscando en vano, intentando ver una mancha en la oscuridad donde se arremolinaba el agua – Entonces, yo, bueno, supongo que solo tuve un presentimiento. Eso fue lo que sentí. Crucé el puente y empecé a andar por el borde del río y te encontré 500 metros más abajo, tirado en el suelo con el aspecto de un cadáver apenas reciente. Por supuesto ya sabes el resto, imagino.

Aparta la mirada inseguro y entonces vuelve a mirar fijamente el hombro de Sherlock, como si se preguntara lo mismo que Sherlock ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo.

   - Entonces, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? ¿Algo?

Cerrando los ojos para ayudarse a concentrarse, Sherlock se permite a si mismo revivir la experiencia, repasando imagen tras imagen en su mente para así poder examinarlo todo a fondo.

   - Lo derribé. Me dio un rodillazo en el diafragma, se apartó y sacó una pistola. Me mofé de él.

   - ¿Te _mofaste_ de él? ¿Te _mofaste_ de un demonio que te estaba apuntando con una pistola? Jesús, ¿es que tienes deseos de morir?

   - Como alguien que me dijo una vez, ¿quieres que te cuente el resto o quieres adivinarlo? - ante el suspiro frustrado, y aún así derrotado, de Lestrade, Sherlock continúa – Él no perdió el tiempo regodeándose, que era con lo que honestamente estaba contando. Los ambiciosos están siempre ansiosos de una audiencia...

   - Como si yo no supiera como es eso – murmura Lestrade entre dientes, solo para añadir cuando Sherlock le lanza una desagradable mirada de soslayo – Perdón, por favor continúa – sus palabras carecen de verdadero arrepentimiento.

Enfurruñado, Sherlock masculla.

   - Como decía, no perdió el tiempo, y simplemente me disparó. Sentí como si alguien me golpeara con un martillo en el hombro, me levantó por el aire parcialmente. Supongo que por eso caí sobre la barandilla. Recuerdo tambalearme allí, agarrándome el hombro y entonces caerme – su nariz se arruga cuando confiesa – No me acuerdo de desmayarme en la caída, pero debí hacerlo porque no recuerdo golpear el agua. Lo siguiente que puedo recordar es que estaba empapado y helado y, supongo, que en estado de shock – arruga la frente y señala – Pero no estaba tosiendo ni jadeando en busca de aliento. Es extraño, ¿no crees? ¿Para alguien que se ha caído al Támesis inconsciente?

   - Un maldito milagro, todo este asunto, si me preguntas a mi.

Los dedos estirados de Sherlock golpean suavemente sobre sus labios, los ojos entrecerrados hasta que Lestrade pregunta:

   - ¿Y? - ante la mirada interrogante de Sherlock, el detective se encoge de hombros e indica – Tienes esa mirada rara en tu cara, como si fueras a decir algo pero no estás seguro de si deberías. Y ya que ambos sabemos que no tienes ningún tipo de filtro a la hora de decir lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, debes de estar dudando seriamente de tu cordura justo ahora.

Suspirando, Sherlock aparta la mirada de Lestrade dramáticamente antes de que esta vuelva a descansar en el techo.

   - No estaba solo.

   - ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que alguien te sacó?

   - Mmmmmm, alguien. O algo. Habría jurado que cuando recuperé la consciencia había alguien allí, sosteniéndome. Pensaba que había visto sus ojos. Me sentí – y duda durante un momento antes de murmurar casi de forma inaudible - … a salvo – Hay un suave carraspeo de garganta antes de que Sherlock se encoja de hombros y diga – Pero podría haber estado simplemente alucinándolo todo. Porque al segundo siguiente estaba solo y congelándome el culo. Hasta que apareciste pocos minutos después.

Lestrade se cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se reclina en la silla, silbando quedamente para si mismo.

   - A alguien de ahí arriba le gustas _de verdad_ , es todo lo que puedo decir.

Con un suave resoplido, Sherlock le lanza a Lestrade una mirada de soslayo.

   - No le gusto a nadie aquí abajo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo alguien ahí arriba?

Con una risa ligera, el detective niega con la cabeza y confiesa:

   - Maldito sea, si lo se...

Con un suspiro de fastidio, los dedos de Sherlock vuelven a su hombro izquierdo, tocándolo con curiosidad y dejando caer la pregunta, pero en vez de eso, dice:

   - Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?

Enderezándose, Lestrade mira a Sherlock inseguro, arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

   - Bueeeeeeno, ahí está la cuestión, ¿no? Porque tu condición era tan inusual que quieren mantenerte aquí al menos 24 horas, por si acaso tienes una hemorragia interna o alguna otra complicación que pudiera explicar la pérdida de sangre y todo eso.

   - ¡¿24 horas?! - Sherlock se incorpora rápidamente solo para que la habitación le empiece a dar vueltas.

   - Correcto, y nada de eso – contesta Lestrade, con una mano suave pero firme empujando a Sherlock de vuelta a la cama – No es tan malo. Solo esta noche y la mayor parte de la mañana. Duérmete y estarás de vuelta en tu apartamento en cuanto llegue la mañana.

   - Yo no duermo, y eso es solo _si_ no deciden seguir pinchándome y haciéndome pruebas con la esperanza de poder escribir un diagnóstico de alguna enfermedad de la sangre desconocida hasta ahora – se queja Sherlock descontento.

   - Si me preguntas a mi, un descanso forzado te podría venir muy bien.

   - ¿Sabes que me podría venir muy bien? Mi portátil. Oh, y la pila de libros que dejé a su lado. Y no, maldita sea, no creo que haya suficiente espacio en la mesita de aquí para el equipo de laboratorio. Supongo que el ordenador y los libros tendrán que bastar. Sé un buen compañero y cuélate en mi apartamento y recógeme esas cosas, ¿vale, Lestrade? Viendo que estoy atrapado aquí toda la noche y que _acabo_ de ayudarte desvelártelo todo sobre el caso de un supuesto asesino en serie. Basta con pensar en todas esas personas que van a ir a los parque a salvo por las noches después de sus pequeñas infidelidades.

Mirando a Sherlock dubitativo, Lestrade libera un suspiro contenido mientras se pone en pie, añadiendo:

   - Y si no voy, te largarás a casa cuando nadie esté mirando, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Sherlock está lejos de ser tan amable como la del rostro de Lestrade, y entonces dice:

   - Detective Inspector, esa fue una deducción inusualmente perceptiva de su parte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> Geoffrey Lestrade: Bueno, aquí tuve mis dudas. Hay que recordar que esta historia fue escrita antes de la segunda temporada, y aún no se sabía el nombre de pila de Lestrade. No sabía si corregirlo sobre la marcha o no, pero decidí dejarlo como en el texto original.
> 
> Dríada: Según la mitología griega, ninfas de los bosques. O eso dice Wikipedia xDDD http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr%C3%ADade
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Esto acaba de empezar!


	5. Pactos y promesas

Cuando despierta, es toda una sorpresa. Primero, los ángeles no duermen y no pueden quedarse inconscientes, pero él ha estado claramente muerto para el mundo por un tiempo, considerando el cielo ligeramente iluminado. Segundo, se suponía que iba a estar, bueno, _muerto_. No solo muerto. Destruido. Sin alma, sin más allá, sin nada. Así que, ¿qué es esto?

Lentamente, John se sienta lo más erguido que puede. El hombro izquierdo le arde y palpita como si alguien hubiese empujado un hierro caliente por él y lo hubiese dejado ahí. O eso cree. Todo ese tema del dolor es aún desagradablemente demasiado nuevo para él. Sus dedos se elevan para tocarlo tentativamente, provocándole un siseo como reacción, la herida está aún abierta y sangrante. Estirando la cabeza para ver la herida, puede decir que no es potencialmente mortal, incluso para los estándares humanos. El fuego de su espada parece haber cauterizado la mayor parte de la herida, pero eso no la hace menos dolorosa. Sus piernas también arden, pero con un dolor frío y rígido, sin cortes obvios que marquen donde la espada de Miguel le rozó. Eso es extraño. Gime y apoya la espalda contra un duro muro de ladrillo y lo siente... _todo_. Es a la vez asombrosamente maravilloso y horrible. Parpadeando mientras se acuna suavemente el brazo izquierdo, John levanta la cabeza hasta que puede ver el cielo nocturno a través de lo que deben ser dos edificios, las estrellas apenas visibles tintineando hacia él. Un callejón, entonces. Puede oler la basura y los desechos, y siente la suciedad y el polvo bajo él.

¿Es humano? Honestamente no lo sabe. Pero puede sentir su corazón latiéndole contra el pecho. Puede sentir la sangre corriéndole por el brazo. Los pulmones expandiéndose y contrayéndose con cada necesaria inspiración y exhalación. Hasta ahora las sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo coinciden todas con experiencias humanas de las que ha sido testigo. Empieza a sospechar que el dolor de su estómago es hambre. La sequedad de la boca debe ser sed. El dolor en el hombro y la pierna vienen de heridas, una visible y la otra invisible. La desagradable sensación que le recorre todo el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar y estremecerse, debe ser una reacción al frío.

Necesita comida y agua. Necesita cobijarse. Necesita calor. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿dónde encontrar dichas cosas? John busca en su cabeza por soluciones. Sherlock, por supuesto, no es una opción. Ni siquiera reconocería a John e incluso si _estuviera_ inclinado a ayudarlo, lo cual es altamente improbable, no puede. Lo más seguro es que ahora esté en un hospital siendo él mismo atendido.

¿Un hospital? Eso parece también un poco arriesgado. Sin identificación, sin ropa, sin dinero, con heridas extrañas y sin garantías de que cualquier prueba que le hicieran probara de alguna forma que es algo más que un humano. Lo último que quiere es pasar de haber sobrevivido milagrosamente a la ira del Cielo a convertirse en algún tipo de estudio experimental en la Tierra.

Desde luego, no puede acudir a sus compañeros Ángeles de la Guardia. Primero, se supone que él ha sido destruido. ¿Quién dice que ellos no tengan órdenes de acabar el trabajo que Miguel dejó a medias por alguna razón? Por otro lado, si es humano, incluso si quisieran, no podrían interferir por él. Ni siquiera Luthiel, el único compañero ángel al que John ha considerado incluso como un "amigo", podría romper las Reglas por John. No, está completamente solo.

Descansando un momento, los pensamientos de John se vuelven una vez más hacia Sherlock cuando empieza a preguntarse y a preocuparse por su encargo. ¿Lestrade lo encontró? ¿Está bien? ¿Fue al hospital o volvió a ese pequeño y ruinoso apartamento? ¿Le han asignado un nuevo Ángel Guardián para que cuide de él a partir de ahora? Ahhhh, otro dolor agudo, esta vez de nuevo en el pecho. John se lo frota ausentemente, frunciendo el ceño mientras se pregunta que significa este nuevo dolor. Sabe que Sherlock está vivo. Por alguna razón, aún puede sentirlo. Siente su fuerza vital, debilitada pero aún en este mundo.

De repente conocer las respuestas a esas preguntas es mucho más importante que cualquier otra preocupación que John pueda tener para si mismo. Con un bajo quejido se impulsa a si mismo para ponerse en pie tembloroso y empieza a cojear a lo largo del callejón, usando la pared como apoyo. Tambaleándose, mira alrededor de la calle desierta, frunciendo el ceño hasta que se da cuenta de que no está lejos del Puente Lambeth, en la carretera Hercules, entre la calle Centaur y la Virgil. Fijándose en la señales de las calles, John suelta un suspiro de cansancio y sigue cojeando en su camino. Su casa no está muy lejos cuando uno tiene alas o un transporte apropiado, ¿pero andar dos millar, herido, en enero? No es exactamente la situación más ideal.

Una escoba rota se convierte en un improvisado bastón y una vieja manta raída le sirve para algo de protección contra los elementos. John se arrastra a lo largo del camino, manteniéndose en callejuelas y callejones tanto como puede, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Afortunadamente la hora tardía y sus profundos conocimientos sobre la ciudad le ayuda en esa cuestión.

 

* * *

 

 

Llega a la calle Tooley, justo en la frontera con Southwark, para encontrar el edificio que solía alojar el apartamento de Sherlock en llamas. No es muy difícil pasar desapercibido, con todo el caos de gente mirando y los bomberos luchando por controlar el incendio antes de que llegue a las estructuras de los lados y se extienda fuera de control. La nariz de John se arruga ante el hedor que emite, sabiendo instantáneamente porque los bomberos están teniendo tantas dificultades para apagarlo.

Fuego infernal.

Retrocede unos pocos pasos hacia un callejón de enfrente y observa como el fuego devora con avidez todo lo que Sherlock y los otros inquilinos del edificio poseen.

   - ¡Oye, mira 'onde pisa'!

Bajando la mirada hacia sus pies desnudos, John parpadea y lentamente se agacha para ponerse al mismo nivel que la diminuta figura que está de pie junto a él, observando el fuego con una triste sacudida de cabeza. El brownie* levanta la mirada hacia John, reconociéndolo con una mezcla de confusión en sus ojos coloreados antes de parpadear y sisear:

   - ¡Caray! ¿Qué ta pasao? - la pequeña criatura se fija en el raído aspecto de John, con el brazo izquierdo colgando inútilmente en un lado, los pies ensangrentados y amoratados, todo despeinado y golpeado - ¡Ya no brilla'! ¡Ha' perdio tu' ala' y to!

No tiene sentido repetir lo obvio, así que John no dice nada, su mirada vuelve hacia el fuego, sus labios dibujan una fina y preocupada línea. La pequeña hada le mira fijamente durante un rato más antes de empezar a caminar y a retorcerse las manos, distraído una vez más por el fuego infernal al otro lado de la calle. No puede evitarlo, el pobrecillo. Esa es su casa tanto como la de Sherlock, envuelta en llamas.

   - Todo sa ido al traste – se lamenta con tristeza

Dejando caer su mirada hacia el brownie, John suspira y asiente.

   - Parece que ha sido una noche dura – inclina la cabeza ligeramente antes de que pida la confirmación de lo que ya sabe. O de lo que siente. Pero todo está patas arriba ahora, y John no se va a fiar de sus instintos más tiempo como una prueba – Tuppence – un atisbo de inquietud tiñe su voz – él... él no estaba dentro, ¿no?

   - ¿Quién? ¿El Señor 'olmes? Oh no. No e'taba, no. El alto canoso vino a coge' alguna' cosa' pa él, murando algo de hospitale' y no ser el chico de lo' recao'. Algo bueno, llegó a tiempo – volviéndose para mirar a su hogar ennegrecerse y desmoronarse, el brownie se suena los mocos y se seca una lágrima del ojo – Claro que si hubiese llegao un poco ante' podría haberlo parao to.

   - O puede que se hubiese incinerado junto con todo – señala John desapasionadamente.

Quien quiera que hiciera esto probablemente lo hizo en venganza por lo que pasó la noche anterior. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿por qué? Ciertamente Sherlock había conseguido enfadarlos mucho más antes, por otro lado, ninguno de esos demonios había pagado la derrota con su vida. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. Nunca se le había ocurrido a John que al matar al demonio en venganza podría haber puesto una diana aún más grande en la espalda de Sherlock.

Pero por ahora, una sensación de alivio fluye por el sistema de John al considerar lo que Tup ha dicho. Sherlock se encuentra a salvo en el hospital. Y si Lestrade estaba quejándose por el hecho de tener que ir a recoger cosas para el detective asesor, entonces su condición no puede ser muy grave. De otra forma el Detective Inspector habría estado mucho más serio y preocupado.

   - ¿Viste lo que pasó?

Tuppence niega con la cabeza y se encoje de hombros.

   - E'taba cómodamente en un viejo zapato, profundamente dormido cuando de repente olí a azufre. Pero entonce' era demasiao tarde. Apenas tuve tiempo de improvisa'.

Poniendo la palma de la mano en el suelo, John vuelve su cabeza y le dice:

   - Vamos. Sube a bordo.

El brownie toma aire con fuerza, ya sea por la tristeza de la perdida de su hogar o por la sospecha, era difícil de decir.

   - ¿Y por qué debería?

   - Porque ahora mismo eres mi mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir esta noche y de averiguar lo que voy a hacer, y soy tu mejor oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo hogar bueno y confortable con garantías de una oferta de miel y avena. Creo que vivir con Sherlock no fue fácil. Nunca ni un poco de comida decente en casa, el desorden, todos esos experimentos... - le engatusa con una sonrisa profundamente escondida en algún lugar de su interior.

Se suena la nariz otra vez, esta vez pensativo, Tup asiente y se sujeta del pulgar de John antes de girar sobre sus talones y levantar la palma de la mano.

   - Tiene' razón ahí. No era un hoga' apropiao. Podría ser mejo'. Mucho mejo' – se queda mirando a John, como si intentara juzgar su carácter, y pregunta - ¿Avena y miel ha' dicho?

Levantándose lentamente, John sonríe a la pequeña hada con genuina calidez.

   - Tanta como pueda tu estómago. Ayúdame y te ayudaré. ¿Trato hecho?

Le ofrece al brownie el dedo. El pequeño le da una larga y solemne mirada antes de tomarlo entre dos diminutas manos y tira de él hacia arriba y hacia abajo en una burda aproximación de un apretón de manos.

   - Tiene' tu trato, Sin Alas. ¿Qué e' lo que necesita'?

Retrocediendo aún más en las sombras antes de darse la vuelta y dejar atrás los restos destruidos de la casa de Sherlock, su casa. Su primer impulso es el de ver a Sherlock, pero realmente no es algo práctico. No tiene forma de llegar a él en su estado actual sin ser descubierto o detenido. E incluso aunque siga a través del dolor, ignorándolo, se da cuenta de que realmente tiene que cuidar de este cuerpo si quiere que funcione para él. Y este cuerpo necesita recuperarse antes de que haga nada más.

Con un profundo suspiro, admite con tristeza:

   - Lo primero es lo primero. Necesito un lugar donde pueda entrar en calor, si es posible, donde lavarme y curarme. ¿Después de eso? Algo de ropa, por favor. Porque pronto alguien va a notar que no estoy exactamente vestido – toma aliento, catalogando una vez más todas sus necesidades y añade – Y algo de comida y algo de beber – parece un poco disgustado por la larga lista de necesidades. ¡Los cuerpos humanos son tan increíblemente frágiles! Es sorprendente como pueden sobrevivir – Vamos a empezar por ahí, si no es pedir demasiado, y entonces descubriremos el resto.

 

* * *

 

 

Al final resultó que Tup fue más que fiel a su parte del contrato. Lo que pasa con los brownies es que hay millones de ellos en Londres y lo saben todo sobre todo el mundo, si puedes pillar a uno para que hable contigo. Tienen poco que decir a los humanos, pero a cualquier otra hada o ser sobrenatural, bueno, apenas eres capaz de hacerlos callar. Al amanecer, Tuppence ya había conseguido que John estuviera vestido, alimentado, las heridas vendadas, y hubiera entrado en calor. Y por ese entonces John ya había conseguido averiguar lo que necesitaba. Y Tup conocía justo a la persona que lo ayudaría.

Cojeando hasta la puerta del bar, John se fija en el cartel que decía, más que decididamente "Cerrado" y mira hacia abajo hacia donde estaba el brownie metido en el bolsillo de su abrigo, bostezando con fiereza. Nocturnos por naturaleza, una vez que el sol está arriba los brownies tienen poco interés en cualquier cosa que no sea dormir.

   - Tup – no hay respuesta – _Tup_ – reitera, sacudiendo el abrigo recién adquirido para despertar al brownie – El cartel dice que está cerrado.

Bostezando otra vez, Tup se levanta a regañadientes, sujetándose con sus manos diminutas en el filo del bolsillo del abrigo de John para mirar a la puerta.

   - Pfff. Tontería'. Él siempre abre para su' negocio', solo que no e' del tipo que tenga ver necesariamente con la bebida...

Con una dudosa mirada de la pequeña hadita, John suspira y pone su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, sinceramente asustado cuando la abre con un crujido y un tintineo. Tras cerrarla detrás de él, mira a su alrededor, pero es Tup quien trepa fuera de su acogedor nido y sube hasta el hombro derecho de John, señalando hacia la barra vacía.

Para llevar al brownie a la superficie de caoba pulida, John pone la palma de la mano contra el mostrador y deja al hada deslizarse por la manga, aterrizar sobre sus pies y mirar a su alrededor. Y con una voz mucho más estridente de lo que una criatura de su tamaño debería poseer, grita:

   - ¡Oye! ¡Cheval! ¡Cheval! ¿Está' aquí?

Hay una tos proveniente de la puerta detrás de la barra. Una cortina de cuencas es apartada hacia un lado y un hombre de piel oscura emerge de la trastienda y mira a los dos nuevos clientes.

   - Ahhh, ¡Tup! ¿Qué te trae hoy a ti y a tu amigo a mi humilde establecimiento?

El hombre se queda mirando a John con ojos tan oscuros que casi parecen negros completamente. Su mirada le está evaluando, como si simplemente se estuviera preguntando hasta que punto el hombre que tenía delante merecía la pena y cómo podía extraer todo su valor de él. No era una situación particularmente agradable, a pesar de su cordial saludo.

Ajeno a estos matices, Tup se adelanta y hace un gesto hacia John.

   - Necesitamos asistencia para el más inusual de los problemas. ¿Está Eshu* disponible?

Cheval mira a John de arriba a abajo lentamente antes de asentir.

   - No parece que tenga mucho que ofrecer a Eshu, pero veré si se encuentra el Gran Hombre y está dispuesto a hablar.

Sin embargo, Cheval no llama al hombre o vuelve por donde ha venido. En vez de eso, camina hacia el frente del bar y desliza el cerrojo de la puerta y baja las persianas.

Vuelve detrás de la barra, y saca un trozo de tiza y una botella de vino. Despeja un espacio en el suelo, y dibuja un elaborado diseño con tanta facilidad que sugiere que ha hecho esto muchas veces antes. Toma asiento en una silla delante del dibujo y pone algo de vino en un recipiente, luego lo coloca delante de las líneas de tiza. Cerrando los ojos, Cheval levanta la botella y toma un buen trago antes de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano y pone la botella a su lado. El pelo fino largo y trenzado cae hacia delante y coloca los codos sobre las rodillas y comienza a murmurar quedamente en nigeriano.

Inclinándose hacia John, Tup explica en voz baja para no interrumpir la ceremonia:

   - El dibujo es el Vedu de Eshu, el símbolo servía para llamarlo en la tradición Vudú. El vino es una ofrenda, claro, y Cheval es un "caballo" para...

   - Para Eshu, el Orisha*, o loa* si lo prefieres, de la comunicación, que va a "cabalgarle", sí, soy consciente de eso Tup.

John interviene en voz baja.

   - Pero, ¿de verdad crees que esto es la mejor idea? Quiero decir, sin ofender, pero Eshu es un poco - su mano derecha se agita antes de decidirse - ...poco fiable. Más bien amoral y amante de gastar bromas y causar daños...

   - Sí – contesta Tup, con las manos en las caderas – Pero con Eshu, pregunta' a un Dio' y obtiene' ayuda de mucho'. Ademá', e' uno de lo' poco' que realmente baja y habla con lo' humano', cara a cara. ¿De verdad quiere' ponerte a reza' a un montón de deidade' y e'piritu' e'perando que alguno se apiade de ti? Ademá' – indica con un pequeño bufido – todo lo que quiere' hacer e' hablar. No e' como si fuera voluntariamente a rezar a algún otro a parte del tuyo.

John se toma un momento para considerar la verdad antes de contestar irónicamente.

   - Este es el único truco que tienes en la manga, ¿no?

   - ¡Oye! ¡Eso me ofende! ¡Soy una fuente de conocimiento! Podría consegui' cualquier numero de criatura' y e'piritu' para ayudar, pero si encuentra' que mi' servicio' no son necesario'... - Ahora tiene a Tup fuera de sus casillas, el pequeño brownie está literalmente saltando ante la afrenta a su honor.

Levantando las manos, John sonríe cariñosamente mientras la voz de Cheval continua vibrando al fondo.

   - No, no – le asegura al hada – No podía pedir una ayuda mejor. Gracias, Tup.

Con eso, el brownie se calma. Nada como un cumplido para complacer a un hada. Bueno, eso o algo delicioso. O luminoso. Volviéndose para mirar a Cheval que está balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás en su silla, Tup le lanza a John un mirada de reojo y confiesa.

   - Me sorprende que conozca' a Eshu. Vosotro' la' criatura' Cristiana's no' habéi' de'spreciao durante siglo', actuando como si no hubiese otro' Diose' salvo el Único. Supuse que no distinguiría' una deidad de una demonio. Me alegro de ver que ere' un poco má' abierto de mente que alguno' de lo' de tu tipo.

Riéndose quedamente, John contesta:

   - Vamos Tup, sabes también como yo que todos los caminos conducen a Dios. Él o Ella toma muchas formas para acomodar a todos sus hijos.

   - ¡Hmph! Entonce' cuéntale eso a su' seguidore'. Tomando cada palabra de ese libro que e'cribieron como el evangelio – señala la pequeña hada con una patada.

   - _Es_ el evangelio – contesta John a la defensiva antes de suspirar y admitir de mala gana – Está bien, es justo. Pero eso es solo porque ha estado en manos del hombre durante mucho tiempo. Pero sí, podría tener alguna actualización y algunas, aaaaah, correcciones. Entre la política y las tradiciones culturales, prejuicios y problemas de traducción, un numero crucial de apartados se han perdidos o alterado...

   - Es muy grrroserro, ¿sabéis?, estarr hablando de la palabrra del Dios Crristiano cuando Eshu está prresente – masculla el hombre en la silla con una voz completamente diferente, la cabeza ahora inclinada, y los ojos fijos en John. Esos ojos oscuros tienen ahora una luz inconfundiblemente azul – Me han dicho que estás aquí parrra pedirr un favorr – ladea la cabeza mientras estudia al humilde hombre que está ante él, evaluándolo con cuidado antes de preguntar - ¿Qué tienes para dar como ofrenda?

Aclarándose la garganta, John da un paso adelante y se mete las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

   - ¿Honestamente? No mucho, me temo. Te daré lo que tenga para dar, pero no se que puede ser eso o si será suficiente.

El saludo del hombre, no, del Orisha ante él es intimidante, el poder ardiendo en sus ojos y en su cuerpo, haciendo que toda la forma humana demasiado frágil que habita, tiemble y se sacuda en reacción. Se levanta y camina hacia John, diciendo con voz retumbante:

   - Bueno, vamos a echarrte un vistazo.

Mira fijamente a los ojos de John, pone una mano en su frente, otra sobre el corazón, y da un círculo alrededor de él. Pero cuando su manos se paran sobre el hombro herido de John, los dos pegan un grito. John da un paso completo hacia atrás mientras Eshu aparta la mano como si se la hubiese quemado. Agarrándose el brazo, John observa a Eshu con cautela, el dios caminando de un lado a otro delante de él, murmurando para sí, mirando ocasionalmente al solicitante que está ante él antes de enderezarse.

Entrecerrando los ojos mientras hace un gesto hacia John y ruge con una voz que no soportaría ninguna oposición.

   - Acérrcate...

John le lanza una mirada a Tup, los ojos del brownie abiertos como platos, fascinado por el proceso, pero no alarmado. Confuso, John suspira y entonces obedientemente da un paso más cerca de Cheval/Eshu. El hombre poseído levanta la mano de nuevo, los dedos acercándose al hombro de John, flexionándolos y sacudiéndolos espasmódicamente como una araña moribunda mientras cierra los ojos en concentración. Después de un minuto así, abre los ojos de repente y aparta la mano una vez más, con una sonrisa de alegre malicia extendiéndose en sus labios.

   - Tienes suficiente para una ofrrrenda. ¿Qué es lo que quierrres, John?

Mojándose los labios, la mirada de John vuelve hacia Tup una vez más, preguntándose en qué le ha metido el pequeño brownie, antes de volverse hacia Eshu mientras explica con torpeza:

   - Necesito una vida. Una vida humana. No solo los papeles, aunque supongo que necesitaré eso también. Necesito "existir". Necesito una historia. Recuerdos. Gente que me conozca, o al menos que me recuerde, que crean que me conocen. Pero no demasiados – añade apresuradamente – No deseo cargar con nadie, interferir con sus vidas o alterarlas – levanta una mano abruptamente, señalando ferozmente una última advertencia – Y no _quitaré_ una vida. No puedo sacrificar una vida humana para que yo pueda tener una. Eso es inaceptable.

   - ¿Parrra qué?

   - ¿Perdón?

   - ¿Parrra qué necesitas una vida? ¿Por qué no tenerr una propia? - pregunta Eshu con los ojos entrecerrados inmovilizando a John en su sitio.

La pregunta ahora, por supuesto, es cuánto admitir. John echa un vistazo a Tup a su lado, el brownie se encoge de hombros inseguro. Una gran ayuda. Levantando la mano para toser en el puño, John elige ser valiente cuando responde:

   - No creo que te sea necesario saber nada más. Basta decir que he tenido una vida diferente antes de tomar esta y aún no conozco el camino que tengo ante mi. Y si voy a sobrevivir a este mundo mortal el tiempo suficiente para determinar que hacer, necesito una capa mientras tanto.

Eshu inclina la cabeza, mirando de reojo a John, con una peligrosa sonrisa curvándole los labios mientras medita una respuesta antes de asentir.

   - ¿Qué tal una vida que ya ha terrminado? ¿Mmmm? Una vida ya destinada a morrrirr, ¿si? ¿Eso serrría aceptable? - su cuerpo continúa temblando y sacudiéndose incluso mientras esos ojos estudian a John con una intensidad fría y constante – Eso es mucho más fácil de hacerrr que crrearr una nueva vida de la nada. También te costarrrá mucho menos.

Cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra, John aprieta los dientes y considera la oferta. Incluso aunque la posesión es consentida, el ángel caído encuentra duro mirar el cuerpo de Cheval luchar por mantener el espíritu que lo monta. No le gusta, ni la oferta ni la situación, pero no puede continuar como está, sin identidad. Dejando escapar un suspiro, John asiente y pregunta:

   - ¿Cuál es el precio?

   - Un favorrr – es la simple respuesta de Eshu. Pero la satisfecha mirada en el rostro del hombre, en el rostro del dios, no es de lo más tranquilizadora.

   - ¿Un favor? ¿Qué tipo de favor? - pregunta a su vez John, sus rasgos contorsionándose y volviéndose cada vez más reservado.

Con una ronca risa, Eshu mueve la mano en la cara de John y contesta:

   - Nada que encuentrrres rrepugnante o que comprrrometa tu integrridad. Lo jurrro por Ogun* y tu propio Creador.

John aún está inseguro, pero ¿qué más puede hacer? Extiende la mano y estrecha la de Eshu, estando de acuerdo.

   - Trato hecho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> brownie:  
> No es el postre. No os riáis que la primera vez que lo leí me imaginaba un postre de chocolate hablando, y eso era muy raro xDDDD Es una especie de hadita escocesa y que es muy popular por esos lares. Muy escurridizos, viven en las cosas de los humanos, guardándolas sin dejarse ver por ellos. Les encanta la miel y la avena. En todas las culturas hay duendecitos parecidos, pero decidí dejarlo como está, al fin y al cabo, la historia se desarrolla en Londres. En cuánto al acento, en la versión original hablan en escocés. Sinceramente, estoy aprendiendo mucho inglés, pero distinguir acentos ya es otra cosa. Leí por ahí que el escocés es como el andaluz para el español (guardando las distancias). Y ese es el acento que Tup tiene. Seguiré buscando como poder mostrar que en realidad está hablando con acento escocés, pero la verdad es que me reído mucho imaginándome una hada diminuta hablando andalu' xDDDD Si alguien no lo entiende, básicamente hay que poner un s o una r en cada '.
> 
> Eshu:  
> Una de las deidades de la religión Yoruba, procedente de África (sobretodo de Nigeria y Benín). Es considerado en la religión yorubá la primera partícula diferenciada de vida creada por Òlòórún (Dios Supremo en dicha mitología). La palabra Èsù significa "esfera", y representa la infinitud, el movimiento permanente. Èsù es el mensajero de los Òrìsà (dioses hijos de Òlòórún); es el intermediario entre los hombres y los Òrìsà. Es el permanente comunicador entre Aiyé (algunas veces mal traducido como mundo en que vivimos) y Òrún (más allá, morada de los Òrìsà, algunas veces mal traducido como cielo).
> 
> Orisha:  
> Dioses de la mitología Yoruba hijos del Dios Supremo Òlòórún.
> 
> loa:  
> En la religión vudú, son los espíritus que sirven de intermediarios entre el mundo de los hombres y el de los dioses. Tienen similitudes con lo ángeles del Cristianismo.
> 
> Ogun:  
> Oggun es el Orisha de los herreros, de las guerras, de la tecnología, de los cirujanos, del ejército, y posee además un carácter irascible y violento hacia sus símbolo principal es el machete (Embelebobo), con el cual lucha contra sus rivales o para poder abrirse camino a través de la vegetación de la selva. Se le asocia popularmente a San Pedro por el sencillo hecho de que la imagen de este santo carga en sus manos las llaves del reino de los cielos, y dado que las llaves están hechas con metal (elemento de Oggun),estas por tanto, le simbolizan y le pertenecen; con San Jorge por portar la espada (al igual que San Pablo y San Miguel) y por ser un guerrero con casco, lanza ,etc...
> 
> Bueno, no diréis que se aprenden cosas nuevas xDD Toda la información la busqué en Wikipedia, y menos el brownie, todo está en español. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima^^


	6. Acostumbrándose

   - Lo siento, pero el señor Holmes pidió el alta esta tarde.

Las palabras de la enfermera resuenan en los oídos de John, quien clava los dedos en el mostrador mientras parpadea y la mira fijamente un momento antes de repetir.

   - ¿Esta tarde? Pero aún estaba aquí cuando llamé hace solo una hora. ¿Está...él está bien?

La mujer lo mira con recelo y añade con un familiar tono de oficialidad:

   - Lo siento, pero no puedo revelar ninguna información sobre nuestros pacientes. ¿Es familiar? - John niega con la cabeza y la expresión de su rostro debe ser de perplejidad, porque la propia expresión de la enfermera se suaviza en simpatía – Si pidió el alta, entonces estoy segura de que está bien... discúlpeme – añade mientras contesta al teléfono que está sonando a su lado.

   - No necesariamente... no cuando es Sherlock... - murmura John quedamente para si.

Se las arregla para darle a la mujer una sonrisa educada, aunque algo tirante, y asiente antes de cojear pasillo abajo, apoyándose pesadamente en un bastón prestado en la mano derecha. Espera hasta que está fuera antes de apoyarse con la espalda en la fachada del Hospital San Thomas, observando el flujo constante de médicos y enfermeros, pacientes y visitantes, pasando a su lado en su camino hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Enderezándose, se dirige lentamente hacia los jardines del Palacio Lambeth, y mientras espera pacientemente a cruzar la calle, levanta la vista para estudiar la hermosa residencia del Arzobispo de Canterbury.

Había creído que tendría tiempo suficiente. La culpa y la frustración se sienten como si le estuvieran royendo un agujero en el estómago. Avanza, cruzando la Carretera del Palacio Lambeth en un hueco del tráfico, mascullando en voz baja.

   - Soy tan estúpido. Debería haber venido primero al hospital. Esa debería haber sido mi primera prioridad.

Hay un inquieto movimiento en su bolsillo cuando Tuppence* se mueve a una posición más cómoda, revolviéndose:

   - Tal vez. Pero, ¿qué habria' hecho? No e' como si pudiera' deja'lo to e ir a deci'le hola, ¿no? Él no te conoce de na, ¿verdad? To sería mu raro. Sin menciona' que e' muy sospechoso, ¿tu to herio, vigilando su habitación? Te arre'tarían, y má' con ese hermano suyo...

John no se molesta en contestar. No es lógico, y lo sabe, pero de alguna forma siente como si le hubiese fallado a Sherlock. Dejando la carretera y entrando en el parque, John toma aliento y deja escapar el aire lentamente, la tensión de su cuerpo disipándose al entrar en terreno sagrado.

Tup tiene una reacción similar pero opuesta, moviéndose bruscamente con un juramente sordo dentro de los confines del bolsillo de John una vez que la frontera se ha cruzado. Con un sonido de disgusto, el brownie asoma la cabeza y mira a su alrededor, olfateando con desaprobación mientras masculla:

   - Y pensa' que iba' a elegir un jardín _Cristiano_ para ir paseando...

John se ríe suavemente y sacude la cabeza, incluso aunque la pequeña hada no pueda ver el gesto:

   - No tiene nada que ver con su santidad, Tup, y todo con su localización.

Aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía un poco mejor por las poderosas emanaciones del lugar. Es familiar y sorprendentemente reconfortante, dos cosas que ahora necesitaba.

La pierna y el hombro de John aún le duelen de forma insoportable, pero sin nada de dinero tenía que seguir andando. La comida que tomó en la madrugada no es suficiente para mantener ese cuerpo andando todo el día. Lo que John necesita ahora es un lugar tranquilo y silencioso para descansar. Su mente se vuelve hacia cuestiones más prácticas, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado antes de preguntar:

   - ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos con tus amigos?

Un reflexivo "mmmm" emana de su bolsillo cuando Tup considera la cuestión:

   - Creo que, si e' necesario, podemo' quedarno' una quincena. Pero eso sería forza' un poco a la suerte. Teaspoon* y Twaddle* dijeron que su' humano' estaban visitando a uno' familiare' en el norte. Pero nunca se sabe. Lo' humano' son un grupo inconstante. Podemo' hace' una pausa, volver pa el desayuno.

John cojea hacia uno de los bancos de piedra que están cerca de un enorme palacio antes de seguir adelante, observando el paisaje invernal con un suave suspiro, deseando ausentemente que fuera primavera. Se queda ahí sentado un largo rato, descansando, pensando en silencio, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y del día, y pensando sobre el futuro.

En voz baja, incómodo, pregunta:

   - ¿Y si lo he perdido, Tup?

El brownie se asoma del bolsillo de John una vez más antes de mirar a su alrededor. Sale con disimulo y se sube por el brazo de John, deslizándose en el bolsillo del pecho y mirándole a la cara antes de darle palmadas suavemente en el pecho.

   - Oye, oye, Sin Alas, todo irá bien. No e' como si ahora se fuera de Londre', ¿no? - inclina la cabeza antes de preguntar - ¿Aún puede' sentirlo?

Con un quedo suspiro, John se concentra.

   - Es una forma de hablar. Tengo la sensación de que está vivo. Que existe. Pero, ¿qué se? Ya no soy un ángel, Tup. Antes podía decir dónde estaba, cómo estaba, en cualquier momento. Por lo que se, lo que estoy sintiendo es más como un deseo. Locuras humanas – gira la cabeza mientras mira a los jardines casi abandonados en silencio, señalando preocupado – Ya ni siquiera se dónde está viviendo. El apartamento no está. Dudo seriamente que se quede con Mycroft o Lestrade. No tengo ni la menor idea de donde buscarlo.

Su bolsillo bufa y sorprendido John mira hacia abajo para encontrarse al brownie mirándolo.

   - ¡Tontería'! ¡Conoce' to' lo' lugare' donde puede e'tar y a donde puede i'! ¡De'pue' de to fui'te una vez un Alado! ¡Deja de ser un idiota sensiblero y encuéntralo!

John levanta una ceja mientras repite secamente.

   - ¿Idiota sensiblero? - Sí, eso e' lo que está' siendo. Dejando que lo peor de ser humano te domine.

Con una suave risa y un determinado gruñido, John se pone en pie y acaricia suavemente el bolsillo del pecho.

   - Está bien, Tup, está bien. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Ahora, si yo fuera Sherlock, ¿a dónde iría?

 

* * *

 

Ocurre solo un día después.

El resto del día anterior la había pasado caminando por las calles de Londres, deteniéndose en las cafeterías y en los restaurantes favoritos de Sherlock, buscándolo en cada taxi que pasaba, a veces sentado en los lugares donde su red de vagabundos tendía a congregarse con la esperanza de que podría ir a buscar algo de información.

Todo fue en vano.

Ese día había sido una repetición del anterior, pero sin Tup, que había optado por dormir, como la criatura nocturna que era. John observa en silencio el cielo que empieza a tener tonos rosados y de amatista mientras el sol se pone. En dicho momento, está sentado en un banco del Parque Regents, ocupándose de sus cosas, mirando a la gente que caminaba a su lado por la remota posibilidad de que Sherlock pudiera ser uno de ellos, cuando le golpea. Un flujo explosivo de recuerdos hacen que John jadee y se doble por la mitad, agarrándose la pierna lesionada mientras su mente está repentinamente procesando toneladas de información que no estaban ahí antes. La vida y los recuerdos de un tal John Hamish Watson, Capitán, veterano del Ejército de Su Majestad, muerto en el cumplimiento del deber durante la guerra de Afghanistan cuando intentaba salvarle la vida a un compañero soldado capturado en una emboscada.

Permanece doblado, los dedos clavándose en los vaqueros espasmódicamente mientras intenta procesarlo todo. Toda una vida en minutos. Aunque Eshu hizo un buen trabajo. Un hombre con pocos amigos y apenas con familia. Padres muertos y solo una hermana viva con la que está distanciado. Los amigos más recientes están muertos en la guerra o al otro lado del mar. Los viejos amigos perdidos hace tiempo por el tiempo y la distancia y por los naturales cambios de la personalidad y del carácter que ocurren con la edad. Que diablos, hasta se las ha arreglado para que John pudiera conservar su propio nombre.

Se sienta ahí en silencio durante un rato, revisando la nueva información en su cabeza antes de que se de cuenta de algo. No es tanto como que tiene los recuerdos de John como que tiene los _datos_ de los recuerdos de John en la cabeza. Puede verlos, revivir los diálogos de varios momentos en el tiempo, incluso tiene una visión de lo que John estaba pensando en ese momento. Pero hay una clara desconexión. No hay conexión emocional. Puede observar que John estaba excitado y nervioso por su primer beso, tanto como estaría cualquiera de sus encargos, pero no experimenta esas sensaciones cuando estudia el recuerdo.

La separación entre el recuerdo y la emoción es confusa. ¿Es porque las emociones son parte del alma, que se fueron junto a la desaparición de John H. Watson? ¿O es que al no tener una alma propia, no puede experimentar de verdad las emociones humanas, solo una débil aproximación de ellas?

John está en parte decepcionado y agradecido. Decepcionado, porque eso significa que aún no entiende lo que es ser humano, lo que significa tener sentimientos. Agradecido, porque si pudiera sentir lo que Watson sintió, sería el mayor robo de la esencia del hombre, algo a lo que está vinculado por el deber y que va a proteger. Incluso si John Hamish Watson no era su encargo, John desea honrar y respetar al hombre cuya vida ha robado.

Solo un momento después se da cuenta de que se siente... diferente. De repente su ropa es demasiado grande, como si se hubiese encogido unos centímetros. Estudia primero sus manos, perplejo, encontrándolas bronceadas y llenas de cicatrices, imperfectas. Entonces levanta las manos hacia su cara, registrando un pelo corto y una nariz respingona junto con otras facciones alteradas. Mirando a su alrededor, no puede sino preguntarse si la magia impedía a los demás ver la transformación, o si la gente es simplemente y realmente así de ciega al mundo que lo rodea.

Poniéndose en pie, cojea a través del parque hasta que llega a la calle Albany. Cruzando hasta la fachada de un elegante hotel, John se asoma a la ventana del restaurante discretamente para estudiar su, oh, figura tan normal y humana en el reflejo sin llamar mucho la atención. Un rostro con experiencia, curtido y bronceado le devuelve la mirada, una curiosa mezcla de gentileza y fuerza. Su mirada va más allá un instante, a los clientes elegantemente vestidos en el comedor con comida bellamente presentada que debe de costar un pequeña fortuna. Una sonrisa le roza los labios cuando vuelve a concentrarse en el rostro que está ante él, presiona los dedos contra la imagen y dicie en voz baja:

   - Hola, John H. Watson. Es un placer conocerte.

 

* * *

 

Cuando llega al pequeño apartamento que él y Tup están ocupando hay un paquete con su nuevo nombre escrito esperando, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Abriendo la puerta con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie está mirando, se cuela dentro y cierra la puerta con cuidado detrás de él antes de ir hasta la mesa de la cocina. Tup no está a la vista por ninguna parte, seguramente aún durmiendo de la excursión del día anterior. John duda seriamente ver al hada otra vez hasta que caiga la noche.

Tras abrir el enorme sobre, John lo inclina hacia abajo para ver lo que cae. Sus placas de identificación, o más bien, las placas de identificación de John Watson, el pasaporte, la cartera, y una sola llave que cae la primera, el objeto más pesado de todos los del sobre. Saca los papeles de dentro, los ojos examinándolos brevemente antes de que una sombría sonrisa toque sus labios. Parece que todo está arreglado. Recuerdos instalados, los documentos eliminados o falsificados. Incluso tiene una pequeña habitación temporal, una psiquiatra, y una pensión.

Toqueteando las placas en silencio, John estudia las pequeñas piezas redondas de metal antes de deslizar la cadena sobre la cabeza, metiéndoselas bajo la camiseta para que descansen contra su pecho. Se frota el nuevo bulto sin darse cuenta, pensativo. Ese será su homenaje al hombre que le ha dado una vida. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

Poniéndose en pie, abre la cartera para encontrar tanto tarjetas como algo de dinero y deja escapar un quedo suspiro de alivio. Bien. Puede reemplazar lo que ha comido y conseguir más. Examinando el resto, mete los papeles y el pasaporte de nuevo en el sobre antes de tirarlo sobre la mesa. Con un rápido vistazo al armario revela que, sí, todos los brownies están cómodamente durmiendo en una cesta de la ropa. Lo que le lleva a John de nuevo al salón, dónde se queda mirando al vacío por un momento antes de dejarse caer al sofá donde ha estado durmiendo como un buen invitado, sentándose ahí rígido.

Tan pronto como Tup se levante esa noche tendrán que poner todo en su sitio, agradecerle a los amigos de Tup su generosidad, y ponerse en camino hacia su nuevo "hogar".

Desabrochándose los botones y apartando la tela de la camiseta, John se acaricia la ahora áspera cicatriz en el hombro izquierdo. La herida que mató a John Watson en Afghanistan, dejándolo desangrándose en la arena. Se detiene en esos recuerdos con algo que debe de ser culpa, los ojos llenándose con una desconocida humedad. Es el mismo hombro que Miguel apuñaló con la espada de John. Que amargamente poético. La articulación cicatrizada duele, pero honestamente John no está seguro si el dolor es de su propia herida o de Watson. Quizás ahora su dolor está entremezclado y se ha convertido en único, ¿tanto es el que tienen?

Inclinándose hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas, John pone las manos juntas y reza. Nunca ha rezado antes. Los ángeles no rezan. Cantan, dan alabanzas, homenajean, pero no rezan. ¿Por qué iban hacerlo? No tienen pecados por los que suplicar perdón, ni peticiones de ayuda o buena fortuna, ni esperanzas ni sueños por expresar. Pero esa noche, los recuerdos que ha heredado le dicen que rece, no tanto necesariamente a Dios, como a alguien que esté escuchando. Reza para dar las gracias por esa segunda oportunidad en una vida como humano. Reza por el alma de John Watson. Pero lo más importante, reza en busca de perdón por tomar la vida de John Watson y hacerla propia.

Sinceramente John no está seguro de que ninguna cantidad de oración pueda expiar ese pecado.

 

* * *

 

La mudanza se realiza sin problemas. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? No es como si él o Tuppence tuvieran nada que llevar con ellos, salvo la ropa a la espalda de John. Pasa otro día en una infructuosa búsqueda de Sherlock, interrumpido solo por la más inoportuna de las reuniones con su nueva psiquiatra. John apenas podía estarse quieto sentado, sin decir nada la mayor parte del tiempo excepto cuando no le queda más remedio, concentrado por completo en el hecho de que estaba malgastando un tiempo precioso hablando con ella, o más bien, no hablando con ella, cuando podría estar ahí fuera buscando a Sherlock.

Realmente, no debería estar tan sorprendido de que aún no hubiese aparecido. Londres es una ciudad enorme y Sherlock solo es un hombre. Por supuesto, él es un hombre distinto y único, y sinceramente no puede decir dónde puede estar o qué puede estar haciendo, y John simplemente no puede estar en todas partes a la vez buscándolo. Va a llevar mucho tiempo. Tiempo y una cantidad enorme de suerte, ya que John no puede confiar más en la providencia. Normalmente el tiempo no es algo en lo que haya tenido que preocuparse antes. La vida angelical es atemporal. La vida humana, sin embargo, es breve y fugaz. Por primera vez, John se llena de un creciente sentimiento de impaciencia.

Llaman a la puerta y los dos, John y Tup, se vuelven para mirarse de forma dubitativa. La comida china había llegado hacía diez minutos, y nadie sabe que están ahí. Tragándose una cucharada de pollo con sésamo, echa un vistazo al hada, que tiene un largo tallarín colgando entre los labios fruncidos.

   - Mejor me ponte a cubierto, solo por si acaso – le avisa mientras se limpia la boca con una servilleta y se levanta de la mesa, la silla chirriando quedamente contra el suelo. El golpe contra la puerta se ha convertido en toda una serie de golpes.

Los fideos son sorbidos con un rápido movimiento antes de que Tup salte y se deslice bajo la cama de John, así tiene una visión clara de lo que sea que venga.

Dudando con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, John pregunta confuso:

   - ¿Quién es?

   - ¡Maldita sea, John, abre la Jodida, Puerta!

La maldición por si sola ya es una sorpresa. Sabe que Watson tomaba el nombre del Señor en vano en muchas ocasiones, pero es algo que no viene con naturalidad a John. Le toma un momento, entre las palabras arrastradas y la amortiguación de la puerta, repasar recuerdos en su cabeza hasta llegar a una coincidencia. Toma una temblorosa inspiración preparándose a si mismo para el impacto y abre la puerta.

Se encuentra con una figura de pelo corto y rubio ahí plantada, con la mano levantada preparada para empezar a golpear la puerta otra vez. La mujer le mira, con los ojos y la nariz roja, de haber llorado o de haber bebido, es difícil de decir. Posiblemente ambas. Tiene sus mismo ojos, los de los Watson.

   - John... - murmura quedamente, mirándole fijamente un momento antes de abalanzarse y rodearlo con los brazos en un abrazo con una fuerza feroz, haciendo que John retroceda por el impacto.

El abrazo termina apenas un segundo después tras el que ella da un paso atrás y le lanza un gancho de derecha a la mandíbula. Incluso borracha, tiene un buen golpe, uno que John no esperaba para nada y para el que estaba completamente desprevenido. Saborea la sangre del labio, levantando una mano para tocárselo con incertidumbre mientras mira fijamente a su hermana, no... a la hermana de Watson, asombrado.

   - ¡Maldito BASTARDO! ¡¿Vuelves a Londres y ni siquiera se te ocurre DECÍRMELO?! ¿ _Sabes_ lo preocupada que he estado? ¿ _Sabes_ lo mal que he estado?

   - Claramente, por el puñetazo y el abrazo, supongo que... ¿mucho?

Ella le empuja de vuelta a la habitación, echándole un buen vistazo mientras pregunta:

   - ¿Estás bien? ¡Dijeron que te habían disparado! ¡Dijeron que era grave!

Parpadeando lentamente, John responde con suavidad:

   - ¿Entonces por qué me estás pegando y empujando?

   - ¡Porque eres un capullo, por eso!

Apartándolo de su camino, Harry echa un vistazo a la diminuta habitación frunciendo el ceño.

   - Jesús, ¿no tienes posesiones, John? Este lugar es tan espartano que ni los Espartanos vivirían aquí.

   - ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Esa es, por supuesto, la verdadera cuestión desde el momento en el que John ciertamente no tenía intención de dejar que la hermana de Watson supiera que estaba de vuelta en Londres. Lo mejor era dejar que esa relación permaneciera inactiva el mayor tiempo posible.

Mirándole, Harry le suelta:

   - Un amigo tuyo del ejército llamó y me dejó un mensaje en el contestador. ¿Eshu Cheval? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese de todos modos? Dijo que quería saber si recibiste su paquete y cómo lo estabas llevando en tu nuevo alojamiento. Aparentemente no tienes móvil, así que llamó a mi casa. Casi me atraganté. Llamé directamente a información para pedir tu dirección y aquí estoy, te guste o no.

Poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco, John repite irritado.

   - Eshu... - su mirada temblorosa viaja hasta el punto debajo de la cama donde Tup está escondido.

Debería haber sabido que el Orisha no iba a ser capaz de dejar caer alguna travesura.

Harry está prácticamente mirándolo por encima del hombro.

   - Sí, sí, también me alegro de verte. Deja de quejarte – echando un vistazo al cuarto vacío con un expresión de duda, pregunta – Supongo que no tendrás nada para beber, ¿no?

   - Por tu olor, ¿no crees que ya has bebido suficiente?

Las palabras simplemente están ahí, saliendo de su boca sin pensarlo, haciendo que John parpadee sorprendido. ¿De dónde ha venido _eso_?

Girando a su alrededor, Harry mira a John como si fuera a darle otro puñetazo, pero solo un segundo después ella se desinfla y se sienta en su cama con un ruido sordo:

   - Sí, bueno, tengo derecho. Ha sido una mierda total de día. ¡Primero llego a casa para encontrar que Clara se ha ido y luego descubro que has estado en Londres y ni siquiera has podido dignarte en hacerle a tu única hermana una maldita llamada telefónica!

Con cautela toma asiento junto a Harriet, John se sienta rígido, incómodo, si saber realmente como lidiar con la pequeña tormenta desatada en su apartamento. Quiere tranquilizarla, consolarla, pero sinceramente no tiene la menor idea de como hacerlo. Así que en lugar de eso dice:

   - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Gesticulando con las manos, Harriet masculla:

   - ¡Lo mismo que siempre pasa! Me pide que pare, le prometo estar sobria, rompo mi promesa, ella se enfada, yo me enfado. Solo que esta vez cumplió _su_ promesa. Esta vez se ha marchado, justo como dijo que haría – se suena la nariz y se pasa el dorso de la mano para limpiarse antes de mirar a John – No digas una palabra.

John levanta las manos en un gesto conciliador y derrotado antes de dejarlas caer otra vez en su regazo, lo que hace que Harry se le quede mirando con mayor desconfianza.

   - ¿Qué, no vas a leerme la cartilla? ¿No me vas a regañar y a decirme que soy una jodida idiota, que me estoy matando yo sola bebiendo?

   - No. Podría, si eso es lo que quieres que haga. Si eso ayudara – la mira fijamente con completa honestidad sin tener ni idea de cual es el curso de acción correcto y cuál sería en este caso - ¿Debería?

Sorbiéndose la nariz otra vez, Harry se frota la cara y deja escapar una risa aguda y angustiada.

   - ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano? - por su tono está medio bromeando.

John se queda ahí sentado, completamente quieto durante un rato antes de que se de cuenta que ella no está de hecho acusándolo directamente de poseer el cuerpo de su hermano. E incluso entonces apenas consigue relajarse.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harriet alarga la mano y la coloca sobre la de John cuando esta se tensa sobre su muslo. No puede evitarlo pero salta un poco sorprendido por el gesto, lo que solo hace que Harry le agarre la mano con más fuerza, mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos sorprendentemente perceptivos.

   - ¿Qué te ha pasado, John? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar de... de la guerra?

Negando con la cabeza, John no se atreve a mirar a los ojos confiados y esperanzados de la mujer, su propia mirada cayendo al suelo.

   - Lo siento. No puedo... quiero decir, no creo que pueda ser lo que necesitas que sea. Por eso no quería decírtelo. Que estaba en Londres – gira la cabeza ligeramente para estudiar a Harriet de reojo, dando la vuelta a la mano que está bajo la suya para devolverle el suave apretón – Lo siento, Harriet. Solo... necesito tiempo.

Maldita sea, ella parece como si estuviera lista para seguir con otra juerga antes de que vuelva a estar así de sobria. La lágrimas han empezado a derramarse con sus ojos sin que ella se de cuenta mientras se suena la nariz y aparta la mano, murmurando:

   - Sí, claro, por supuesto. Jodidamente traumática, la guerra. Necesitas tiempo. Lejos de mi. Para aclarar las ideas.

Poniéndose de pie, ella se limpia la cara con dedos impacientes, evitando la mano de John que intenta detenerla.

   - No, Harriet, no eres tú, es solo...

   - ¿Harriet? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas _Harriet_? Solo Mamá y Papá me llamaban Harriet, John – levanta una firme mano cuando él se pone en pie y da un paso para alejarse de nuevo, señalando – No, por favor. Claramente no querías que supiera que habías vuelto y no debería haber venido esta noche – metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, saca algo y lo extiende hacia él, insistiendo – Ten. Toma esto.

Alargando la mano con cuidado, John observa como ella le tira un teléfono móvil antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla. Mirando por encima del hombro, le lanza una significativa mirada y asiente diciendo:

   - Quédatelo. Ya sabes, para que me puedas llamar cuando estés listo.

   - Harriet... Harry – intenta John otra vez, dando un paso hacia delante cojeando – Lo siento, yo solo... - toma aliento. Ella se merece la verdad, pero no puede dársela. Ella no lo creería, no podría soportarlo. Así que le ofrece lo más cercano a la verdad que puede – No soy el mismo hombre que era... antes.

   - No, no, está bien. Sé que estás bien, y eso es lo más importante. Necesitas tiempo solo. Lo pillo. No soy estúpida. Solo – y sus ojos de un azul océano se levantan para encontrarse con los de John, inundados en lágrimas sin derramar mientras murmura – Solo, mantén el contacto, ¿vale? - parpadea y aparta la mirada, avergonzada.

Él da otro paso hacia delante, pero ella levanta la mano otra vez, anticipándose a la acción y a las palabras.

   - Me alegro de que estés en casa, John. No tienes ni idea.

Y antes de que pueda decir o hacer nada, ella sale por la puerta y la cierra detrás de ella, se escuchan sus pies rápidamente por el pasillo y luego ruido en la escalera.

   - Bueno. Eso e'tuvo bien – esa es la graciosa respuesta de Tup a la escena.

Mirando al brownie, John regresa a la mesa y empieza a guardar la comida china otra vez. Ha perdido el apetito.

   - Le hago daño.

   - A mi parece que ya se hace daño a si mi'ma...

John se encoge de hombros.

   - Ella es alcohólica. Empezó cuando era joven. Es una larga pelea que han mantenido ella y John – de nuevo, los recuerdos están ahí, las peleas y las discusiones, los portazos y las lágrimas. Todo sin ninguna emoción. Con un suave suspiro, John apoya un brazo contra el marco de la puerta y presiona la frente contra ella – Aún no soy muy bueno con todo este asunto humano, ¿no?

   - Eeeee, la práctica hace al mae'tro.

 

* * *

 

La semana pasa en una bruma de frustración y agotamiento. Cada día John sale y busca a Sherlock, solo vuelve a casa brevemente, toma un bocado para comer y recoge a Tup para tener compañía antes de salir y buscar casi toda la noche también. Cuando no está buscando, hace esas cosas agravantes e interminablemente sin sentido que parece que hacen los humanos constantemente. Va de compras, va a las sesiones de terapia, busca trabajo, come su comida, duerme. ¡Es todo simplemente tan sin sentido!

El día después en la que Harry apareció, llegaron una serie de cajas con el nombre de "John H. Watson" escrito en ellas. Al abrirlas revelaron todas las pertenencias de Watson de antes de irse a Afghanistan. Era casi doloroso, examinar los efectos personales de un hombre muerto, conociendo las historias detrás de cada uno, recuerdos sin significado. Al final solo conservó lo más practico. Ropa, un portátil, necesidades básicas. Todo lo relacionado con lo personal o lo familiar lo devuelve a la caja para dárselo a su hermana en algún momento dado. De todas formas parece más apropiado que ella las conserve. Eso es lo que se hace con las propiedades personales de un fallecido, ¿no? ¿Dárselas al familiar más cercano? El resto, cosas sin significado, inútiles, son empaquetadas y donadas al local de caridad más cercano. Eso era una caja bastante pequeña. Parece que Watson no era un hombre enamorado de sus posesiones. Aún mejor.

Al día siguiente, John recibió una caja pequeña. Una urna con cenizas. Le hizo sentir un escalofrío, sostener los restos de John Watson en sus manos. Estaba agradecido de tenerlas, saber que no fueron enterradas en cualquier suelo, en una tumba sin nombre, inadvertida y sin ser velada. Al menos de esta forma alguien lo sabe. Alguien puede honrarlas.

Se pasó la noche rezando una vez más por el alma de John Watson y por el perdón.

Ante la insistencia de Tup intentó tomarse el sexto día "libre" para ser solo humano. Para ver como se las apaña y que incluso pudiera encontrarlo interesante. Después de todo, ambos ya se han dado cuenta bastante rápido, de que la pequeña pensión no le permite a John quedarse en Londres mucho tiempo antes de arruinarse. Iba a tener que ser humano, con cada adusto y lúgubre detalle que tiene ese título, si iba a permitirse el lujo de quedarse. En resumen, tenía que encontrar trabajo.

Un día fue todo lo que se tomó.

Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido que no sería suficiente. No puede solo "tener" una vida. No puede ser solo humano. Tiene una llamada. Tiene un deber. Él... quiere ver a Sherlock. No. No, _necesita_ ver a Sherlock. Es como un dolor royéndole el cuerpo, devorándolo por dentro. Nunca ha estado lejos de Sherlock tanto tiempo, y es como si le hubiesen arrancada una parte crucial de él y aún estuviera sangrando. Puede sentir a Sherlock. Sentir su presencia en la ciudad. Pero no tiene ni idea de como encontrarlo.

Y cuando lo haga, si lo hace, ¿qué va hacer entonces exactamente? ¿Aparecer en la puerta de Sherlock y decir: "Hola, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy tu Ángel de la Guardia, que está pagando las consecuencias. Te salvé la vida el otro día, ¿te acuerdas ahora?"? Sí, bueno, así iría de maravilla. Tup ya le había dicho que su "luz" se había ido. Ya no era un ángel. En realidad, no era nada. No del todo humano, pero lejos de todo lo divino. Aún tiene sus sentidos. Puede ver el Otro Lado, puede sentir los hechizos y el poder, pero él mismo está sin poderes. No podría usar más magia que cualquier otro humano medio.

Al séptimo día, John vuelve a buscar a Sherlock. Se pone en pie, agarra su bastón con furia y empieza a cojear hacia la puerta. ¡Tiene que salir! No importa dónde, solo tiene que salir y caminar e intentar descubrir como puede hacer posible que su camino se cruce con el de Sherlock.

Rezaría a Dios por algo de guía, pero de algún modo no cree que debiera esperar mucha ayuda por ese lado...

 

* * *

 

   - ¡John! - llama una voz a su espalda, pero John no se molesta en darse la vuelta, y mucho menos en responder.

La persona en cuestión no podía estar dirigiéndose a él. Él está solo, después de todo. Nadie lo conoce en Londres. Nadie en absoluto. Bueno, casi nadie.

   - ¡John Watson! - eso hace que se detenga y se gire, un hombre fornido está andando hacia él y le alcanza para tomarle y darle un apretón de manos – Mike. Mike Stamford. Estudiamos juntos en la Universidad, ¿recuerdas?

John no lo hace, pero Watson sí, el recuerdo confuso surge a la superficie lentamente entre años de otras experiencias.

   - Ah, sí, perdona, lo siento, sí, Mike, ¿cómo estás? - dice cortés.

   - Aaaaa, no muy mal. He engordado, pero así es como funciona el mundo, ¿no? - sin embargo su voz se apaga cuando se da cuenta de que de hecho John no ha engordado, aunque claramente está desgastado y envejecido de otra forma. Mike inclina la cabeza a un lado cuando pregunta – Me pareció oír que estabas luchando en Afghanistan, ¿es eso cierto? Y ahora has vuelto a Londres, ¿eh?

Echa un vistazo al bastón y le ofrece a John una sonrisa de disculpa. Con mucho tacto, no pregunta lo que pasó, lo cual es bueno. John prefiere no pensar en la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta más de lo que ya lo hace.

Tomando un profundo aliento John contesta:

   - Por ahora, sí. Aunque no puedo permitírmelo. Tendré que mudarme pronto.

Oh cielos, todo eso es muy raro. Watson y Stamford eran buenos amigos en sus años de Universidad, participaron en muchas bromas y travesuras juntos. Watson estaba muy unido a Stamford. John cambia el pie de peso incómodo ya que no puede evocar esos sentimientos por si mismo.

   - ¿Oh? ¿Por qué no compartes piso o algo? ¿Seguramente podrías encontrar una forma de quedarte en la ciudad?

Negando con la cabeza, John desplaza su peso ligeramente, ansioso de seguir adelante en vez de estar acorralado en esta larga conversación llena de reminiscencias de "los buenos viejos tiempos".

   - No es realmente una opción. No conozco a nadie y no creo que nadie quisiera vivir conmigo, con todos mis problemas de, ah, la guerra.

Eso y el hecho de que no es tampoco exactamente humano y preferiría que a nadie se le ocurriera esa idea.

Riendo entre dientes Mike mueve la cabeza hacia un lado y contesta:

   - Ven, déjame enseñarte el hospital Bart por los viejos tiempo. Hay alguien que creo que deberías conocer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> Un apéndice del significado de los nombres de los brownies^^
> 
> Tuppence:  
> Significa en lenguaje coloquial, moneda de dos peniques.
> 
> Teaspoon:  
> Cucharilla de té.
> 
> Twaddle:  
> Bobada


	7. Destino

Cuando entran en uno de los laboratorios, Mike se ríe quedamente, dándole una palmada en el hombro a John por lo que parece ser la enésima vez desde que puso los ojos en él. Como si John estuviera haciendo un gran trabajo fingiendo que se alegra de verlo, o como si Mike estuviera tan complacido de ver a John que está ciego a todo lo demás. No es una sensación confortable para él, fingir que es alguien que no es, intentando ser amable y simpático con un amigo de Watson, cuando todo lo que de verdad John quiere hacer es buscar a Sherlock.

   - Lo encontrarás bastante cambiado desde que estuviste aquí – le avisa Mike mientras hace un gesto con el brazo a todos los ordenadores y a el equipo.

Pero John ya no está escuchando. En vez de eso se queda ahí parado completamente asombrado, dejando que el entrenamiento militar de Watson lo mantenga derecho y centrado, intentando desesperadamente no quedarse mirando al hombre que está frente a un microscopio, ignorándolos a los dos.

Santo Cielo. _Sherlock_.

Cada célula de su cuerpo está exultante y le toma cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad a John mantenerse firme y mirarlo de nuevo, como si no supiera cada íntimo detalle del hombre que está sentado a solo unos pocos metros de él. Actuar como si no lo conociera de nada. El bajo sonido de un teléfono sonando lo ayuda a distraerse, Mike le ofrece una expresión de disculpa antes de decir:

   - Enseguida vuelvo... es que tengo que contestar... - Stamford sale al pasillo, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Volviéndose otra vez hacia Sherlock, como una pieza de metal que irresistiblemente es atraído por un poderoso imán, John se queda simplemente mirándolo fijamente antes de forzar a sus ojos a mirar a la mesa delante de él. Ahí hay una bandeja de disección, y a falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer da un paso hacia delante y empieza a reorganizar las herramientas en ella.

El silencio es casi ensordecedor, la mente de John se acelera a mil por hora mientras estudia con cuidado todo lo que puede sin que parezca demasiado obvio. Para empezar, no hay nadie más en la habitación con ellos, lo cual es significativo. A Sherlock no se le han asignado un nuevo Ángel de la Guardia. El hombro de John le arde de repente, lo que le fuerza a tomar aliento y luego a relajarse deliberadamente, girándolo para aliviar el dolor. Está enfadado, sí, de que Sherlock haya sido abandonado simplemente porque John sobrepasó los límites, pero también siente una peculiar sensación de... ¿alivio? De una extraña manera, Sherlock aún es... suyo. Nadie más está cuidando de él. Eso, solo si John puede descubrir una forma de retomar sus obligaciones.

Por otro lado Sherlock parece estar bien. Incluso descansado. Así que claramente se ha recuperado de su chapuzón en el Támesis y se ha estado cuidando. O, más probablemente, alguien más lo ha hecho. Una ceja se eleva mientras John se pregunta quien más podría haber...

   - Bueno – la voz de Sherlock suena inesperadamente en un timbre maravillosamente rico - ¿Deberíamos entonces seguir con esto?

Los ojos azul océano de John se levantan, asustado y confuso, mientras parpadea y pregunta con sinceridad.

   - ¿Perdón?

   - Oh, vamos. Es obvio que la razón de que estés aquí es para conocerme.

Una oleada de pánico y adrenalina recorre las venas de John ante la idea de que haya sido pillado en fingir no desear eso, pero se esfuma inmediatamente cuando Sherlock continua:

   - Claramente Mike te ha traído aquí para que me conozcas. Ahora, podría estar pensando en jugar a casamentero, desde el momento en que está asquerosamente determinado a creer que todo el mundo tiene una alma gemela esperando solo a ser encontrada y se deleita en intentar emparejar a la gente. Pero sabe que estoy casado con mi trabajo y que no toleraría tal interferencia, nunca lo he hecho, así que más bien la razón de que estés aquí es porque necesitas un compañero de piso.

   - ¿Yo? - pregunta, no porque esté intentando ser denso sino porque Sherlock le está hablando. Sherlock le está hablando. A _él_. Todo es demasiado delicioso. Incluso la mirada de completa irritación ante la estúpida percepción de John es demasiado deliciosa.

   - Sí, por supuesto que tú. Después de todo, has sido recientemente invalidado del ejército. La pensión no puede ser mucho, pero estás aquí, en Londres, lo que significa que debes de necesitar un compañero de piso porque prácticamente acabo de mencionarle a Mike hoy por la mañana que _yo_ necesitaba un compañero de piso y, como dije, Mike es un casamentero nato. ¡Por lo tanto! Si no puede emparejarme con una cita, naturalmente querrá emparejarme con alguien que pueda ayudar a pagar el alquiler.

   - ¿Y cómo exactamente has deducido eso? - una cosa es observar a Sherlock hacerle esto a los demás. Es algo totalmente distinto tenerle usando sus talentos con uno mismo. John apenas puede contener una sonrisa en su rostro, confiando enteramente en las habilidades de Watson para mantener su expresión neutral con un toque de cautela.

Sherlock le lanza una de esas _oh_ miradas tan familiares que dice "oh por favor es tan _obvio_ " antes de explicárselo a John.

   - Serviste en la guerra. Adivinaría que en Afghanistan, pero podría haber sido Iraq. Allí fuiste médico, pero también soldado viendo que el percutor te ha provocado un callo en la membrana entre el pulgar y el índice, así que usaste la pistola regularmente. Además tu postura es muy militar igual que tu corte de pelo, pero has reorganizado el instrumental médico de esa bandeja de disección en el orden correcto para un cirujano, ergo, médico. Tu ropa es un poco grande para ti, pero es nueva. No es algo que compraras por ti mismo, naturalmente, más bien te la compró como un regalo alguien que no se ha dado cuenta de que has perdido peso. Una repentina perdida de peso, dada tu unión al servicio militar, sugiere que has pasado recientemente una gran cantidad de tiempo en un hospital, seguramente para recuperarte de las heridas recibidas en el frente. Favoreces el hombro izquierdo y lo girabas con cuidado cuando has entrado en la habitación, por lo tanto probablemente te dispararon ahí en cumplimiento del deber y eso te ha traído a casa. Por supuesto también está la cojera, pero no es el verdadero problema. Estás de pie perfectamente erguido y sin dolor aparente, solo parece ser un problema cuando andas, psicosomático lo más probable. ¿Debería continuar?

John simplemente asiente antes de añadir:

   - Sí, por favor – continua dependiendo de la memoria muscular de Watson, añadiendo una dosis de confusión y asombro a su expresión. Sherlock se esperaría esas reacciones.

Una ceja levantada es la contestación que obtiene, como si se sorprendiera ante la respuesta afirmativa de John, pero Sherlock complace al buen doctor.

   - Has estado en Barts antes, pero no durante un tiempo, dado el comentario de Mike de que las cosas son diferentes, por tanto no desde la Universidad. Tú y Mike son de la misma edad y claramente él siente que puede estar físicamente cerca de ti, pero nunca te ha mencionado antes. Ahora, Mike conoce que soy un tipo de persona difícil para lidiar con ella, mucho menos para vivir, así que no me presentaría a cualquiera, lo que significa que según sus recuerdos de ti cree que encajaríamos bien. Ergo, estudiasteis juntos. Claramente fuisteis buenos amigos, o al menos Mike te considera un buen amigo, aunque tú ahora pareces un poco indiferente hacia él, o quizás tu afecto ha menguado con los años. Y a pesar de sus faltas e inclinaciones, Mike tiende a ser un juez decente de la personalidad y realista con los defectos. ¿Te gusta el violín? Porque tiendo a tocar mientras pienso, a veces en mitad de la noche. También tiendo a tener una serie de experimentos en curso a la vez, espero que eso no te moleste demasiado. Ciertamente no tengo ninguna intención de parar.

John sonríe, baja la mirada para ocultar la expresión de placer en su rostro.

   - Tú... eso fue... increíble.

Realmente las palabras que estaban en la punta de la lengua eran "tú eres increíble", pero eso habría enseñado sus cartas demasiado pronto en esta etapa del juego. Necesita ganarse la confianza de Sherlock, pero demasiadas alabanzas y el detective asesor se cerraría a si mismo en la sospecha.

La expresión de Sherlock se mueve sutilmente, una pizca de sorpresa e incertidumbre tocan sus ojos cuando aparta la mirada un momento, le vuelve a mirar brevemente, y entonces deja caer sus ojos mientras se inclina para mirar por el microscopio una vez más.

   - Eso fue... diferente.

   - ¿El qué? - pregunta John alegremente.

   - Eso. Lo que dijiste – sus ojos de un plata pálido se levantan, juntando las cejas cuando pregunta abruptamente - ¿Lo decías en serio?

   - Por supuesto que lo decía en serio – contesta John pragmático - ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Fue, en una palabra, asombroso.

Todo eso, muy en el fondo, es incorrecto por supuesto, pero eso realmente no es culpa de Sherlock. Después de todo, solo puede trabajar con lo que puede ver.

Sherlock levanta la mirada y mira fijamente a John un largo rato más antes de que la comisura de la boca se le curve. Sacando un bolígrafo y una tarjeta del bolsillo anota algo y luego se acerca, poniéndose su largo abrigo negro y enrollando su bufanda azul alrededor del cuello. Le entrega la tarjeta a John, mientras remarca:

   - La dirección es el 221B de la calle Baker, lo he escrito en la tarjeta. Ven esta tarde, sobre las 5:30, para ver si el sitio te gusta - se va en un remolino negro antes de que incluso John tenga oportunidad de decir "vale".

Parpadeando con rapidez, se queda mirando la tarjeta, dándole la vuelta para leer lo que dice: "La Ciencia de la Deducción" junto con el nombre de Sherlock y su número. Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de John hasta que está felizmente sonriendo.

Y no ha tenido ni siquiera que rezar.

 

* * *

 

Tras llegar hasta la puerta en cuestión, John llama al timbre a las 5:30 en punto. Mirando de izquierda a derecha, no puede evitar notar que el vecindario es una clara mejora de su anterior apartamento. Probablemente sea más una combinación de conveniencia, oportunidad, y momento adecuado, más que un deseo real de mejorar sus condiciones. Los entornos físicos, en realidad todo lo físico en cualquier sentido de la palabra, nunca ha tenido mucha importancia para Sherlock. Con un resoplido de aire que realmente puede ver, John espera a que alguien abra la puerta, con cada vez menos esperanza. No puede evitar preguntarse si Sherlock de verdad va a estar ahí o si se habrá olvidado.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abre, no es Sherlock quien aparece sino una mujer mayor con el pelo plateado y una cálida sonrisa.

   - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor de nuevo, John saca la tarjeta que recibió del bolsillo y la estudia otra vez, murmurando:

   - Lo siento muchísimo, ¿tengo mal la dirección? Estoy buscando el 221B de la calle Baker...

   - Oh, no querido, tienes la dirección correcta, entra, entra – le ofrece ella, apartándose para dejar a John entrar antes de cerrar la puerta y llamar escaleras arriba - ¡Sherlock! ¡Tu joven ya está aquí! - un violín está sonando, sin cesar por la llamada de John o la de ella. Negando con la cabeza ella se vuelve para estudiar a John un momento antes de ofrecerle la mano – Soy la señora Hudson, la casera, querido. Encantada de conocerlo, ¿señor...?

   - Watson. John Watson – responde John, tomándole la mano y estrechándola amablemente mientras mira a su alrededor.

   - El piso de Sherlock está arriba, el 221B. Supongo que debes de ser el joven compañero con el que va a compartirlo, ¿si? - vuelve a estudiar a John antes de sonreír con hoyuelos en las mejillas y señalar – Hay una habitación extra en el piso de arriba, en caso de que necesite una...

John tiene la clara sensación de que la señora Hudson está indagando en algo, pero qué exactamente no está del todo seguro. Parpadeando, le ofrece algo así como una sonrisa confusa y dice:

   - Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será echarle primero un vistazo, ver qué es que y ¿podremos seguir desde ahí?

Ella le da una amplia y complacida sonrisa y le da una palmada en el brazo.

   - Así es. Adelante entonces, ve justo escaleras arriba y dale un buen golpetazo a la puerta. Es así a veces, vive en alguna parte de su propio mundo. Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme. Estaré abajo – ella abre la puerta de su apartamento, parándose para echar un vistazo a John cuando este empieza su ascenso – Oh, espera un minuto – recoge un paquete de correo de una pequeña mesa y se lo entrega a John – Sea amable y suba esto por mi – su mano se posa suavemente contra su lateral mientras confiesa – Tengo una cadera... pero veo que las escaleras tampoco son exactamente sus amigas, ¿mmmm? - su mirada pasando a descansar con curiosidad sobre el bastón – Oh, y para dejar claras las cosas, ni cocino ni limpio. Solo la casera, como he dicho. El alquiler se paga a principios de mes.

John le da a la mujer una rápida sonrisa y asiente, observándola irse, captando la imagen del filo de una ala desde dentro de su apartamento justo cuando ella cierra la puerta. Girándose, mira la altura de las escaleras antes de suspirar y ascender con torpeza los escalones. Cuando llega a la puerta de Sherlock, llama suavemente al principio y cuando no parece funcionar, más fuerte.

La música se detiene abruptamente y segundos después Sherlock abre la puerta, sosteniendo el instrumento en su mano izquierda.

   - ¡Ah, John! Llegas tarde – señala, incluso aunque es más acertado decir que Sherlock era el que llegaba tarde en su respuesta.

Torciendo los labios, John le da al alto que está ante él una irónica sonrisa y ofrece:

   - Perdón por eso. La maldita pierna y todo eso – dice tocándose el lado de la pierna con el bastón, ofreciéndole la tarjeta con la mano izquierda.

La mirada de Sherlock cae hasta la extremidad ofendida y hace un gesto de duda.

   - Mmmm, sí. Bueno, entra – dice mientras toma la tarjeta con un asentimiento de agradecimiento. Dándose la vuelta, Sherlock lleva el violín hasta su maletín, guardándolo con cuidado antes de examinar la pequeña chimenea.

John entra al apartamento, dándose cuenta del sorprendente hecho de que está lleno de cosas. Solo da unos pocos pasos más adentro cuando se da cuenta que está delante de todas las cosas de _Sherlock_. Sus... _cosas_. Las pertenencias que deberían haber desaparecido con las llamas en su antiguo piso. ¿Cómo es posible?

Lo siguiente de lo que se da cuenta es de que hay un extraño olor acre en el aire. Olfateando con curiosidad, la mirada de John se posa en la nuca de Sherlock mientras dice desconcertado:

   - Huele bien... ¿has estado fumando? - John se da cuenta de su desliz en el momento en el que las palabras abandonan su boca, pero afortunadamente Sherlock está en ese momento demasiado preocupado con la clasificación de su correo para darse cuenta.

   - En estos días no se puede mantener el hábito de fumar en Londres, y la señora Hudson, la casera, se queja del olor – murmura Sherlock mientras acaba por dejar el correo en la repisa de la chimenea y fijarlo en su sitio con un cuchillo antes de mirar a sus diversas posesiones – Sí, bueno, es lo que ocurre cuando tu anterior piso arde hasta los cimientos. Aunque no importa. Todo lo importante fue salvado. De vez en cuando el aburrimiento es un catalizador sorprendentemente útil.

¿El aburrimiento?

Mirando a su alrededor, John observa los objetos esparcidos por la habitación antes de susurrar:

   - Los _protegiste_... - cuando la realización le golpea.

Solo porque seas un Ángel de la Guarda no significa necesariamente que sepas todo lo que hace o piense tu humano en cualquier momento dado. A menos que sean de los que hablan en voz alta o hagan algo obvio, a veces sus acciones pueden ser tan curiosas como elusivas. Pero John lo recuerda ahora. Un día cuando Sherlock tuvo un ataque de aburrimiento y estuvo buscando en el libro de hechizos para pasar el rato hasta que uno captó su atención. Ese día cuando fue a por todas sus pertenencias, arrojándolas a un lado de la forma que él llama "ordenándolas", si usas ese término de forma generosa, en pilas de "aburrido" y "no aburrido".

Nada en la habitación es de la pila de "aburrido". Sherlock las estaba encantando, poniéndoles hechizos protectores.

No es hasta que nota que Sherlock lo está mirando fijamente que John se da cuenta de que lo que ha dicho antes es como una declaración en voz alta y que era lo completamente erróneo por decir. Una persona normal habría hecho algún tipo de exclamación sobre el fuego, ¿quizás palabras de condolencia o preocupación? Sherlock lo está mirando con perspicacia y el agudo interés que indica que John ha hecho algo inesperado y sorprendente. No es una mirada que se vea muy a menudo en el rostro de Sherlock.

Solo le lleva un momento al detective asesor deducir la respuesta. Afortunadamente, por una vez, se está haciendo la pregunta equivocada.

   - Eres un _Sensitivo_.

John cambia el pie de peso mientras se gira para enfrentarse a Sherlock, el bastón golpeando el suelo cuando decide que no hay ningún punto en negarlo. Levanta la barbilla ligeramente, casi agresivamente , como si estuviera admitiendo algo menos que amargo.

   - Sí. Sí, lo soy...

Sherlock continua mirándole fijamente con unos ojos frío y entrecerrados, antes de que una sonrisa lenta y casi perversa curve sus labios mientras responde con entusiasmo:

   - _Excelente_.

Sherlock hace de todo para usar lo que esté a mano para sus propios propósitos, tratando a las personas como herramientas de usar y tirar. Ahora está mirando fijamente a John como si acabara de descubrir un nuevo microscopio electrónico de barrido marca Leica en su salón. Sin embargo, ese placer por su recién descubrimiento, y la gratificación personal que eso le aporta, es rápidamente olvidada cuando su mirada se mueve hacia la ventana. Las familiares luces rojas y azules de la policía se pueden ver reflejándose en las cortinas, aunque ninguna sirena las acompaña. La sonrisa en sus labios se vuelve incluso más ancha cuando repite de nuevo, con incluso más placer:

   - **_Excelente_**.

Girando sus cabezas a la vez, ambos hombres miran hacia la puerta abierta cuando la familiar figura de Lestrade sube los diecisiete escalones hasta el piso, dándole a John la más superficial de las miradas antes de reunir toda su atención y concentrarla en Sherlock.

   - Ha habido otro.

   - ¿Y?

   - ¿Y qué?

   - ¿Qué es diferente? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

   - ¿Aparte del hecho de que tengo, contados, _cuatro_ aparentes suicidios que están relacionados de alguna forma, incluso aunque no haya nada que conecte a las cuatro víctimas y que no tengo ninguna pista en este caso? - mira hacia Sherlock, encontrándose con su fría y desapasionada mirada antes de resoplar – Este nos ha dejado un mensaje. Y esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Necesito tu ayuda.

Los labios de Sherlock se curvan en una pequeña y satisfecha sonrisa cuando responde:

   - Sí. Me necesitas. Entonces, adelántate y me encontraré allí contigo. Envíame la dirección.

Lestrade mira una vez más a John casi como disculpándose antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia Sherlock y murmurar en voz baja:

   - Gracias – y entonces vuelve escaleras abajo.

Dando vueltas en un círculo, Sherlock por lo menos tiene la decencia de esperar a que la puerta de abajo se cierre antes de exclamar:

   - ¡Por fin! Debería haber venido a mi después del segundo caso, ¡pero al final hay algo que _hacer_! ¡Cuatro suicidios! ¡Suicidios en serie! Sin pactos, sin sociedades secretas, ¡¿solo cuatro perfectos desconocidos cometen suicidio sin ninguna razón?!

Se pone el abrigo con un revuelo y empieza a recoger varios objetos de la habitación: un pequeño libro de hechizos, un talismán, una caja de tiza, y una gran variedad de objetos que usa para ayudarle con las deducciones más sobrenaturales; antes de que de repente parezca recordar que John sigue ahí.

   - Ponte cómodo, ¡estaré de vuelta en un par de horas! - y con un remolino negro se marcha, los pies golpeando los escalones escaleras abajo, excitado como un niño un día de nieve.

John casi sigue a Sherlock sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Siempre ha seguido a Sherlock. Le lleva un momento darse cuenta de dos cosas.

Uno, no _tiene_ que seguir a Sherlock a todas partes. Podría, ya sabes, tener una vida. Excepto por la parte en la que ya ha decidido que probablemente eso no sea una opción para él.

Dos, no ha sido invitado. Y aunque eso ciertamente nunca ha detenido a Sherlock antes, John sabe lo suficiente sobre la naturaleza humana para darse cuenta de que no es normal seguir a alguien que supuestamente acabas de conocer cuando ha sido invitado por la policía para examinar una escena del crimen y tú no.

No sería muy normal.

Con Sherlock fuera, el dolor del hombro y del muslo vuelven con una venganza. Así que, con un gruñido de frustración, John se recuesta en un cómodo sillón y observa su nuevo piso, solo preguntándose que demonios va hacer ahora consigo mismo.

No se da cuenta de que Sherlock ha vuelto hasta que el hombre imposiblemente alto vuelve a entrar en la habitación con un dramático movimiento con el abrigo, mirando fijamente a John, su voz profunda y suave como la seda cuando reitera:

   - Eres un Sensitivo. Y médico.

Levantando la vista hacia Sherlock, John junta las cejas un momento antes de confirmar lo obvio:

   - Sí, lo soy.

   - ¿Bueno? - ¿En qué? ¿En lo de Sensitivo o en lo de médico?

Sherlock da una pequeña sacudida con la cabeza y con la mano, como si la distinción fuera irrelevante.

   - Ambos.

   - Entonces sí. Muy bueno.

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecierran mientras saca los guantes y se los pone.

   - Debes de haber visto cosas bastante horribles con los años. El tipo de cosas que no pueden ser vistas.

John casi sonríe, pensando para si, "Ohhhh, Sherlock, _no_ tienes ni idea". De alguna forma se las arregla para mantener un rostro serio y calmado.

   - Sí. Bastante. Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

La ceja de Sherlock se levanta en una mezcla entre la diversión y la irritación lo que hace que se lo tome como un menosprecio y un reto, porque naturalmente él puede imaginar bastante.

   - Bien – dice con decisión – entonces estoy seguro de que no te importará ver más. Adelante John, ¡hay _trabajo_ que hacer! - exclama con una alegre palmada mientras se gira y corre escaleras abajo sin ni siquiera una mirada por encima del hombro para ver si John está detrás de él.

John lo sigue. John siempre lo sigue.


	8. Deducciones

Mientras Sherlock hace lo que sabe hacer mejor, algo que simultáneamente asombra y ofende a todo el mundo a su alrededor, John hace todo lo posible para ser lo más discreto posible. No por la policía, quienes habían preguntado por qué estaba allí y lo habían ignorado como si fuera alguna parte de todo el peculiar proceso de Sherlock, sino por los otros seres que están en el edificio.

John ha tenido momentos muy difíciles fingiendo que no puede ver lo que ve. Incluso los Sensitivos más poderosos raramente son capaces de ver ángeles. Pero él puede. Y frenar el impulso de evitar chocar con uno de los muchos Ángeles de la Guardia que están por todo el edificio no es una tarea fácil. Tiene que pasar de largo junto a ellos, en algunos casos pasar a través de ellos, haciendo que ellos reaccionen a él y no de la otra forma. Es bastante... desconcertante.

Afortunadamente, solo hay uno en la habitación con ellos en ese momento, pero de algún modo es casi peor, porque este es Luthiel. El ángel de Lestrade. Y a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de John para no mirarlo y fingir que no puede verlo, John puede sentir la mirada de Luthiel recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con curiosidad. Puede decir que hay algo que no está bien en John. Quizás, dada su cercana relación, ¿puede sentir algo en él que los otros no? Tal vez es porque Sherlock lo ha traído con él, lo cual es ciertamente inusual. Sin embargo lo más probable es el hecho de que no tiene un Ángel de la Guardia, lo cual sería lo normal. Pero entonces, tampoco Sherlock tiene uno ya.

Se concentra en Sherlock. Si se mantiene concentrado en Sherlock, dejará de estar tan nervioso y cuidadoso y empezará a actuar como un ser humano normal. O eso espera. John dirige su atención de vuelta al debate que los ocupaba. Afortunadamente Sherlock es un espectáculo. John ha estado observando a Sherlock durante toda su vida y ni una vez se ha aburrido de hacerlo. Sus movimientos son precisos, calculados y notablemente elegantes. Cuando habla, sus manos se mueven con fluidez y con expresividad, ilustrando sus palabras, enfatizándolas. Su rostro cobra vida con sus expresiones y sutiles matices, los ojos brillando con el puro placer que le aporta el acto de la deducción. John se pone rápidamente al día con las deducciones alcanzadas hasta el momento.

Según Lestrade, el nombre de la mujer era Jennifer Wilson y no ha estado en el edificio mucho tiempo.

Según Sherlock, la mujer en cuestión estaba de viaje de negocios desde Cardiff, planeando quedarse en Londres una noche. Fue atrapada en una feroz tormenta, tenía un matrimonio de diez años que estaba por los suelos, era una adultera serial, y tenía una pequeña maleta como equipaje que no está actualmente en la sala pero que debe de estar en algún lugar del edificio y, como los tres antes que ella, tomó algún tipo de veneno. Oh, y le gustaba el rosa. Mucho. Pero cualquiera podría haber hecho esa deducción final. No se necesitaba ser un genio.

   - Lo que no tiene sentido es ese mensaje – dice Anderson desde la puerta con aire de suficiencia, seguro de que tendrá poco sentido para Sherlock como para el resto de ellos.

La mujer había intentado escribir algo, arañando el suelo de madera con las uñas, la mano descansa junto a lo escrito, inerte y ensangrentada, las uñas devastadas por el esfuerzo. Tallada en el suelo están las siguientes letras:

CONDONC*

   - Condonc no significa nada. Ya que claramente murió antes de que terminara de escribirlo. La única palabra que tiene sentido es "condone", ¿y quién condonaría esto? ¿Cometer suicidio sin ninguna razón, en un lugar así? Es ridículo, sin sentido, es...

   - ...suficiente – termina Sherlock que tras un suspiro y un movimiento de ojos se ha levantado activamente para cerrar la puerta en las narices de Anderson.

   - Bueno, tienes que estar de acuerdo, Sherlock – señala Lestrade – es algo jodidamente extraño para escribir.

   - Lo sería, si la palabra en cuestión que estaba escribiendo fuera, de hecho, condonar, lo cual no es así.

Arrugando la cara, Lestrade pregunta:

   - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Con una mirada de desaprobación, Sherlock continúa sin rodeos:

   - ¿Cómo se escribe la letra "e", Lestrade? - y entonces, con un dedo enguantado, dibuja la letra en el aire, haciendo una línea recta y luego un semicírculo alrededor de ella. Entonces señala lo que la mujer muerta consiguió escribir – No se habría tomado el esfuerzo de hacer el círculo primero y entonces _volver_ para hacer la línea recta. Eso habría sido consideráblemente más trabajo. No, la palabra que estás buscando _no_ es "condone" - remarca antes de ponerse en cuclillas junto a ella de nuevo.

   - ¿Entonces qué es?

John no puede ver los pensamientos cuando se aceleran en la mente de Sherlock, pero puede imaginarlos, imaginar a Sherlock marcando todas las variaciones y permutaciones posibles del mundo ante él hasta que encuentra la única que encaja. El cambio que se apodera de él, cuando encuentra la pieza clave, siempre es un placer observarlo. La forma en la que ya su pálido rostro se ilumina con la inspiración, el sutil cambio en el ángulo de sus ojos. La forma en la que se suaviza su boca, la casi petulante curva de sus labios.

Alargando la mano hacia el cuello de la mujer, Sherlock toca con los dedos el collar de oro un momento antes de buscar en su bolsillo y sacar un bolígrafo, para deslizarlo debajo de la cadena y luego alzarlo hacia arriba para así tener una mejor vista sin perturbar al cuerpo. Colgando de los eslabones de oro, escondido antes de su vista, cuelga una pequeña, pero cara, cruz.

   - Lestrade – pregunta Sherlock con tono reflexivo - ¿cuál era la afiliación religiosa de las otras víctimas?

   - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso relevante para el caso?

   - Porque podría ser la respuesta a porqué estas personas fueron asesinadas.

   - ¿Asesinadas? ¡Pero si son suicidios!

Con un bufido de disgusto, Sherlock deja caer la cadena del bolígrafo.

   - ¿Suicidios en serie? Vamos, Lestrade, ni siquiera tú eres _así_ de estúpido.

John se estremece, incluso Lestrade hace lo mismo, bajando el rostro mientras sigue esperando de nuevo a que Sherlock le ilumine. John no puede evitar preguntarse cuántas veces más el orgullo del Detective Inspector tendrá que soportar un golpe antes de que no soporte más.

   - El hecho de que ella estuviera de viaje de negocios, de que acabara de llegar, su cuidado con el estado de su ropa, nada de esas cosas se relacionan con alguien con la intención de cometer suicidio. En todos los casos hasta ahora, el suicidio había sido inesperado y las circunstancias que lo rodeaban ilógico. Pero con este caso finalmente tenemos algo con lo que trabajar. En resumen, nos dejó una pista – su mano se cierne sobre el cuello de la mujer mientras indica – Está llevando una cruz. Seguramente no algo que alguien elegiría para llevar por moda o negocios, es una clara indicación de que se considera a si misma una Cristiana – Sherlock se levanta y recorre con la mano la línea visible de las palabras – Estaba desesperada por escribir esto antes de morir. Era suficientemente importante como para superar una gran cantidad de problemas y bastante dolor y aún así hacerlo.

John se da cuenta de cuál es la palabra antes de que Sherlock termine su explicación, pero mantiene una mirada aburrida y confusa en su cara, actuando en el rol que le corresponde. Watson no habría sabido esa palabra. John Watson no era Católico.

   - La última letra es una "O". Condono. En latín significa "perdón". Es una adultera serial que probablemente ha sido, por razones desconocidas, forzada a cometer suicidio. Eso es uno de los pecados más fuertes para tener en tu alma. Quería que Dios la perdonara antes de morir, que no enviara su alma al Infierno.

   - ¿Pero por qué escribirlo? ¿Por qué no decir solo la palabra?

Volviéndose, Sherlock fija en Lestrade unos ojos penetrantes.

   - Es una mujer que viaja mucho, erudita, de negocios. Se las arregló para tener una serie de amantes y que no la pillaran. Dada la francamente alarmante cantidad de rosa, debe de haber trabajado en medios de comunicación. Así que, claramente se ha mantenido al día con las tendencias actuales, lo que significa que debe de haber leído todos los periódicos y revistas principales. Escribió eso porque conocía los otros asesinatos. Sabía que la policía no tenía ninguna pista de lo que estaba pasando. Y, porque la palabra escrita tiene poder. En una palabra, esperaba ser absuelta y darte el motivo de su muerte – sus cejas se arquean, la respuesta siendo tan obvia – Si las otras víctimas eran también Católicas, ahí tienes tu vínculo entre los asesinatos.

Los ojos de Lestrade parecen aburridos, heridos, pero simplemente asiente y señala con brusquedad:

   - Veré si hay algo en sus archivos – antes de girarse y dejar la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta a su paso.

   - Eso fue brillante – hay una mirada de sorpresa y placer que cruza las facciones de Sherlock antes de que las siguientes palabras de John la borren – Aunque un poco duro, ¿no crees?

   - ¿Qué?

Es lo primero que John ha dicho desde que entró en la habitación. Y es la primera vez en todos sus años con Sherlock que puede decir los pensamientos que se le pasan por la cabeza sabiendo que Sherlock puede oírlos por una vez.

   - Eso – explica, enderezándose y cuadrando los hombros ahora que tiene la atención de Sherlock – Con Le... con el detective Inspector. Fue grosero, e indebidamente duro. No es estúpido. No tanto como crees que es.

   - Todo el mundo es tan estúpido como yo pienso que son – es su inmediata réplica antes de que los ojos de Sherlock se entrecierren una vez más, y pregunta a John en tono solemne - ¿Y cómo sabes _tú_ lo que _yo_ pienso? - como si nadie pudiera comprender la forma en que la mente de Sherlock trabaja, por no hablar de ese hombre humilde y vulgar. Soldado. Médico. Sensitivo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, John oculta el pequeño desliz con un toque de censura en su voz.

   - Parece bastante obvio, viendo la forma en que acabas de tratarlo.

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecierran de nuevo con sospecha antes de que aparentemente descarte la cuestión como una anomalía con un gesto de la mano.

   - No importa. Solo importa el trabajo, John, quiero que le eches un buen vistazo a ella. ¿Ves algo inusual?

Oye, pero aparentemente no escucha.

Con un suspiro de decepción, John se acerca y se agacha junto al cuerpo torpemente.

   - ¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿Causa de la muerte?

   - Mmmm, no, creo que hemos cubierto eso. Me interesa más saber si algo sobrenatural puede estar involucrado. Catolicismo, pecados mortales, suicidio. Posiblemente lo que sea, busque coleccionar almas. Quiero saber si estaba involucrado un demonio o algún otro espíritu – hay un momento de duda antes de que diga secamente – Por supuesto, si eso excede tus habilidades, siempre puedo...

   - Sí, sí, quiero decir, no, esto no excede mis habilidades, solo quería dejar claro que me estabas pidiendo que hiciera. Médico y Sensitivo, ¿recuerdas? - Sherlock le da una diminuta sonrisa para indicar que _por supuesto_ lo recuerda.

En cierto modo, John está extrañamente agradecido por la réplica de Sherlock que ha forzado a Lestrade a salir de la habitación. Aunque realmente no le importaría si el DI conociera su "talento", estaría un poco más preocupado si una parte relacionada lo supiera también. Con Lestrade fuera, para cumplir la petición de Sherlock, John puede usar su remanente habilidad sin que Luthiel fuera testigo.

Sentado sobre sus talones, una rodilla levantada, John estudia intensamente a la mujer en cuestión durante un largo rato, un mano levantada sobre ella, pasándola de arriba a abajo por su figura antes de posarla de nuevo en el suelo. Frunce el ceño con desconcierto mientras levanta la vista para estudiar la habitación a su vez.

Frunciendo el ceño, John estira la cabeza de un lado a otro, casi olfateando el aire cuando finalmente ofrece sucintamente:

   - No hay signos _evidentes_ de magia. Definitivamente es humana. No ha sido atacada por magia, no tienen ningún hechizo sobre ella, y no hay trazas de marcas de rituales ni ningún ser convocado en su cuerpo ni en la habitación. No hay signo de posesión. Pero hay... algo. Aunque no puedo poner el dedo sobre ello. Como, algo flotando en el aire. Un perfume.

   - ¿Perfume? - olfateando el aire, Sherlock arruga la nariz y señala – Aparte de su obvia preferencia por la fragancia Jimmy Choo y el olor a humedad general del edificio por todo el moho y la descomposición, no huelo nada fuera de lo normal.

   - No un _verdadero_ perfume – corrige John, levantándose trabajosamente y maldiciendo el nombre de Miguel silenciosamente mientras se frota el muslo dolorido – Es como si se hubiese hecho magia en esta habitación en algún momento, y el olor todavía está presente en el aire. Aunque no es suficiente para saber qué se ha hecho. Podría ser algo completamente ajeno.

   - Mmmmmm – es la única respuesta de Sherlock, pero por la mirada en su rostro, John acaba de ser degradado de un microscopio electrónico a un microscopio Meade "hecho para niños". Fantástico.

Cruzando de nuevo el umbral, Lestrade entra para informar:

   - No hay menciones de afiliaciones religiosas en dos de las tres víctimas hasta el momento. La tercera tiene una anotación de ser Cristiano, pero no la denominación específica. Hay que esperar a que tengamos una reunión con los familiares para confirmar esa información. Oh, y no hay maleta.

   - ¿Qué? - Sherlock se da la vuelta bruscamente, con los ojos entornados.

Parpadeando y moviéndose torpemente ante la extraña demanda, Lestrade se aclara la garganta y repite:

   - No hay maleta. No está es el edificio. Debes de haberte equivocado.

Una expresión maravillada y horrible cubre el rostro de Sherlock mientras se agacha junto a la víctima otra vez, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo un momento antes de mover una esquina del abrigo mientras reprende a Lestrade:

   - Nunca me equivoco. Excepto cuando lo hago. ¡Pero no en este caso! _Definitivamente_ ella tenía su maleta con ella lo que significa... ¡que él ha cometido un error!

   - ¿Quién ha cometido un error?

   - El asesino, por supuesto – saltando para ponerse de pie, Sherlock sonriendo de forma radiante al Detective Inspector, deslizando la mano dentro del bolsillo una vez más – Sonríe, Lestrade, ¡tenemos nuestro primer error en este caso!

Sus ojos se vuelven hacia John con un asentimiento antes de pasar junto a un confuso Lestrade que se vuelve para seguirlo, gritando tras el detective ya corriendo.

   - Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué error?

Parándose en las escaleras, Sherlock vuelve a mirar a Lestrade, sacudiendo la cabeza y repitiendo:

   - La _maleta_ , ¿no lo ves?, ¡la _maleta_! Si no la tiene, y no está en el edificio, eso significa que el asesino la tiene. Y si puedo trabajar lo suficientemente rápido, ¡puede que seamos capaces de encontrar al asesino antes de que se de cuenta de su error y la abandone!

No se toma más tiempo para explicarse, se precipita en tropel escaleras abajo, los demás policías y especialistas forenses se aplastan contra la pared para evitar ser pisoteados en su prisa.

Con suspiros de exasperación casi perfectamente sincronizados, John y Lestrade miran hacia abajo por el hueco de la escalera cuando Sherlock desaparece de su vista y entonces se vuelven el uno hacia el otro. Encogiéndose de hombros con simpatía, John hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, bajar las escaleras con torpeza tras la estela de Sherlock, ofreciendo disculpas todo el camino abajo. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

Tras llegar a la calle le lleva un tiempo a John encontrar al detective asesor. Al principio cree que Sherlock simplemente se ha largado y lo ha abandonado, algo que John puede imaginar haciendo a su encargo con demasiada facilidad. Diablos, no tiene que imaginarlo, ha visto a Sherlock hacerlo muchas veces antes cuando trabajar con alguien no va lo suficientemente rápido para mantenerlo con él. La Sargento Donovan ciertamente le indicó eso cuando le preguntó a dónde había ido Sherlock, señalando la calle por la que salió despedido antes de negar con la cabeza tristemente cuando John va tras él.

Encuentra a Sherlock agachado en la calle al girar la esquina más cercana, lo suficientemente lejos de la policía y las luces para que no sean una distracción. El detective asesor ha tenido su día, por así decirlo. Ahora le toca jugar al Adepto. Ha sacado todos los objetos de su bolsillo y está dibujando un círculo en el suelo con un trozo de tiza, añadiendo símbolos y marcas en el borde con práctica. John disminuye su paso y anda silenciosamente hasta que está de pie junto a él.

Magia. Poder. Milagros. Voluntad Divina. Llámalo como quieras, todo se reduce a la misma esencia. Energía. Algunos seres lo tienen, otros no. Algunos pueden controlarlo, otros no. Hay un gran problema cuando tienes lo primero de lo primero, combinado con lo último de lo último. Afortunadamente la naturaleza obsesiva y perfeccionista de Sherlock hace que le sea imposible tener otra cosa que no sea el completo control de sus habilidades como Adepto.

John conoce todo sobre la magia y los seres que la ejercen. Pero solo porque fuiste una vez un ángel no significa que sepas como funciona la magia. Porque no se trata de la existencia de poder, sino de cómo la manifiestas, la moldeas a tu voluntad, o te moldeas por ella. Cuando John era un ángel, simplemente él _era_ magia. La magia era él, y él era la magia. La idea de que pudiera estar separada de él, siendo algo que tiene que encontrar, capturar, y domar a su voluntad es una idea demasiado extraña para incluso ser concebida.

Es como comparar el volar de un avión con montar en bicicleta. O montar un caballo capacitado y perfectamente entrenado con montar un toro sin domar. Cada vehículo de la magia requiere diferentes habilidades, diferentes comprensiones de como funciona. Solo porque John haya visto a Adeptos usar la magia a lo largo de los años no significa que realmente entienda lo que se involucra aparte de los conceptos básicos, o, más importante aún, como ejercer el poder por si mismo. Por tanto, no puede evitar sentirse cautivado siempre que Sherlock está trabajando en un hechizo. Siempre le fascina observarlo capturar y moldear éter alrededor de ellos para cumplir su voluntad.

Por supuesto, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que Sherlock está haciendo ahora.

   - ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

   - ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Voy a rastrear la localización de la maleta – mirando por encima del hombro, Sherlock frunce el ceño ligeramente, aunque su expresión es más bien una de desconcierto que de crítica - ¿No es obvio? Soy un Adepto, tú eres un Sensitivo. Seguramente has sentido a Adeptos antes. Reconociste los hechizos de mis pertenencias, me hablaste brevemente, aunque inadecuadamente, de la magia o falta de ella en la escena del crimen. Todo esto no puede ser _así_ de sorprendente para ti.

   - Sí, sí, pero ¿ _cómo_ vas a encontrar la maleta? No tienes nada para continuar.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa de placer, una genuina sonrisa, lo cual hace que se muerda la lengua.

   - No seas tonto, John, por supuesto que tengo algo – Sherlock mira a John desde abajo, su pelo oscuro salvaje y desordenado, su expresión sonrojada por la excitación - ¡Rosa! - exclama, como si fuera la cosa más aparente del mundo.

John parpadea.

   - Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Rosa? ¿Cómo se supone que va a ayudar el rosa?

Resoplando con fuerza como si intentara tener paciencia, Sherlock se saca un trozo de algo de un rosa brillante del bolsillo y lo mueve ante John.

   - Espera un... ¿eso es lo que creo que es? ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

   - John, de verdad, no tenemos tiempo para esto – volviendo a la tarea que tiene entre manos, argumenta secamente - ¿Estás siendo deliberadamente denso, o eres incluso más estúpido de lo que creía? De su traje, por supuesto. ¿Con qué más hemos tenido contacto últimamente con este particular tono de rosa?

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Se dice a si mismo que no es una reacción defensiva ante la ligereza de Sherlock.

   - ¿Estás intentando ser un imbécil, o es algo natural en ti? - gruñe antes de que haga un gesto hacia el trozo que está en la mano de Sherlock - ¿Qué, no crees que echaran en falta eso? ¿Que esos forenses no tomarán nota de que su abrigo o su traje ha sido rasgado, tomándolo como una prueba?

El pequeño desaire cae sobre Sherlock como el agua sobre un paraguas, ni siquiera se gana una respuesta.

   - Oh, por favor, Anderson perdería la nariz si no estuviera pegada a su cara.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, John da un paso para acercarse y se pone en cuclillas junto a Sherlock, su mirada concentrada en esas ágiles manos mientras dibujan el elaborado diseño en el asfalto ante ellos.

   - Vale, está bien, picaré. ¿Cómo eso va a ayudar supuestamente?

   - Simple. Están ligados. Potenciamos la unión y encontramos la maleta. Un juego de niños.

   - Lo siento, ¿ligados? ¿Ligados cómo?

   - Intencionadamente.

   - ¿Intencionadamente?

Las manos se detienen cuando los hombros de Sherlock se tuercen, sacudiendo la cabeza para enfrentarse a John cuando gruñe:

   - Dios, ¿tienes que repetir _todo_ lo que digo? Sí, intencionadamente, John. Haz el favor de no ser idiota. El camino al Infierno está pavimentado con ellos, después de todo.

John no puede evitar sino quedarse mirando esos ojos de un pálido gris, tan cercanos a los suyos de un azul más oscuro. Incluso aunque está siendo tratado como a un niño, Sherlock le está hablando. La novedad de todo eso aún no se ha desvanecido, al parecer. La irritación se evapora, dejándolo sonriendo mientras se ríe suavemente.

   - ¿Creía que solo de los buenos? - entonces, con una negación de cabeza, John hace un gesto más hacia el trozo y ofrece penitente – Lo siento, me he perdido en eso. Pero prometo seguir el ritmo de aquí en adelante.

La opinión de Sherlock va de un lado a otro ante los ojos de John, su habitual aplomo momentáneamente esfumado ante el repentino cambio en el temperamento de John. Tras un momento, Sherlock sostiene el diminuto trocito de tela, y se lo agita a John, explicándole la lógica de todo.

   - El traje de la mujer fue cuidadosamente confeccionado y hecho a mano. Intencionadamente. Es dudoso que viniera hecho de esa forma lo que significa que debe de haber pasado un cantidad significativa de tiempo buscando cada parte. Los zapatos combinan con el traje, el pintauñas, y el _equipaje_. Le llevó su tiempo. ¡Le llevó su esfuerzo! Ese tipo de esfuerzo requiere energía, y esa energía a su vez impregna los objetos con un significativo poder emocional de intención. Al activar esa energía en este trozo de tela de su ropa puedo conectar las líneas de energía que su intención impregna en ella. En otras palabras, puedo usar este trozo de tela para localizar su maleta. Si tenemos _mucha_ suerte, su asesino puede que no se haya dado cuenta de que aún la tiene. Y si la tiene, entonces no puede haber ido muy lejos. Lo más probable es que se hubiese dado cuenta de su error con bastante rapidez al haber dejado su cuerpo y no hay forma de que un hombre pueda ir andando por ahí con una maleta de color rosa brillante sin llamar la atención. No, ha tenido que abandonarla en alguna parte escondida. Podría pasarme varias horas comprobando cada callejón dentro de un radio de una milla, pero esto hará el truco infinitamente más rápido y más fácil.

John sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa de placer, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sherlock como si fueran el sol y la luna.

   - Brillante.

La mirada de Sherlock cae al suelo ante ellos otra vez, con una ceja arqueada mientras pregunta curioso.

   - ¿Te das cuenta de que dices eso en voz alta?

   - ¿Yo? Lo siento. Ya paro.

   - No, no – Sherlock lo mira, con una sonrisa pequeña, secretamente complacido, rozándole las comisuras de la boca – Está bien.

La boca de John se abre y se cierra un par de veces antes de que sonría y niegue con la cabeza en respuesta.

   - Vale. Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Volviéndose hacia el hechizo que está delante de él, Sherlock responde:

   - ¡Quédate en silencio y no te metas en mi camino!

John se desinfla un poco pero, realmente, no debería haber esperado nada diferente. No de Sherlock. Con una voz más pequeña repite una vez más:

   - Vale... - y se aleja para quedarse un poco detrás de Sherlock, hacia un lado, para así no estar en su línea de visión y distraerlo, pero siendo capaz de observar.

Arrodillándose ante el dibujo de tiza, Sherlock coloca el trozo de tela rosa en el centro y con un murmullo suave de palabras cierra el círculo, hay una pequeña erupción de energía cuando su voluntad se manifiesta. Sherlock continua murmurando suavemente, dando forma a la magia que está ante él como un alfarero con una rueda, los dedos largos y delicados acariciando el aire con significativos gestos y movimientos hasta que, con un pequeño zumbido el trozo de tela empieza a brillar sutilmente.

Apoyando las manos en los muslos, Sherlock gira la cabeza y sonríe a John, exultante con el éxito.

   - ¿Cómo va esa pierna tuya? ¿Se siente lo suficientemente bien como para un paseo nocturno?

Él no pude evitarlo. John le sonríe a Sherlock y da un paso hacia el Adepto que rompe el círculo con un roce de sus dedos sobre una de las líneas y recoge la muestra de color rosa.

   - No puedo pensar en nada mejor que hacer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> CONDONC:  
> Esta pista me dio bastantes dolores de cabeza. En el fanfic original, Anderson dice que lo que la mujer pretendía escribir es "condone", que en inglés significa justificar, de ahí que era absurdo porque nadie justificaría eso. Luego Sherlock hace su deducción de la letra e y lo del catolicismo, eso lo he dejado igual, y concluye que la palabra es "condono", que en latín es perdonar. Básicamente lo he dejado como está, sobretodo para respetar la deducción de Sherlock, pero claro, perdemos ese juego de palabras. Para nosotros, la palabra que dice Anderson y que encaja, es el verbo condonar, que significa perdonar una pena de muerte, que obviamente tiene la misma raíz que la palabra latina "condono", ya que el español viene del latín. Así que básicamente, al traducir, resulta que Anderson no se equivocaba del todo xDD


	9. Transporte

Sus esfuerzos fueron a la vez un éxito y un fracaso. El pequeño trozo de tela rosa era mejor que un GPS. Sherlock lo sostenía en la mano y seguía las sensaciones que desprendía, yendo de un lado a otros mientras perseguían el rastro. Tuvieron éxito en cuanto a lo de conseguir recuperar la maleta. Pero fallaron en encontrar al asesino, quien de hecho había notado su error y se había deshecho de la maleta al instante bajo el refugio de la oscuridad.

Ahora esa misma maleta de un rosa brillante se encuentra abierta sobre una silla en el salón de su nuevo piso, su contenido desparramado por el detective, que está manoseándolo todo, mascullando en voz baja una y otra vez:

   - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde _está_? ¿ _Dónde_ está?

   - ¿Dónde está el qué?

Al levantar la cabeza, un mechón de pelo negro le cae sobre los ojos y Sherlock exclama:

   - Su tecnología. Cualquier tecnología. ¿Un viaje de negocios sin teléfono móvil? ¿Sin portátil? No lo creo.

John se inclina hacia delante para mirar dentro de la maleta pensativo.

   - ¿Quizás el asesino se llevó el portátil? ¿Tal vez había algún tipo de prueba en él que tenía que esconder? - se aventura a decir inseguro.

Igual que simplemente observar a un Adepto no le enseña a uno a manejar la magia, estudiar a un detective asesor realmente no le hace a uno un genio de la deducción. Añade a eso el hecho de que los Ángeles de la Guardia están simplemente para proteger a sus encargos y para servir a su mutuo Creador. Así que lamentablemente, no siempre hay una cantidad prodigiosa de pensamiento independiente que se pueda tener.

Unos ojos de un gris plateado se elevan, y una rápida sonrisa en los labios de Sherlock indica que John está encaminado.

   - Portátil, no. Su maleta estaba perfectamente empaquetada, sin revolver. Si el asesino la hubiese abierto, estaría revuelta, hecha un desastre. No tuvo tiempo para ser delicado o suficientemente discreto para volver a empaquetar su maleta con cuidado de la misma forma en la que estaba. No, si solo iba a tirarla a una milla de distancia. No, nada de portátiles. Lo que significa que ella tenía un móvil con ella, no, no cualquier teléfono, un smart phone. Lo usaría por negocios, lo usaba en lugar de un ordenador.

   - ¿Pudo haberlo perdido? O...

   - ¿O?

   - O el asesino lo tiene. ¿Lo tomó? O tal vez se lo quedó accidentalmente, ¡igual que la maleta!

   - Excelente John, ¿lo ves? Ya le estás pillando el truco.

Un pequeño y cálido resplandor se inicia en mitad del pecho de John y se expande con un hormigueo hacia afuera, la sensación es maravillosamente extraña.

   - ¿No crees que deberíamos llamar al Detective Inspector?

La mirada de Sherlock está concentrada ausentemente en la maleta que está ante él, su mente en algún lugar lejano, viendo las distintas permutaciones y posibilidades. Su tono de voz es distraída, despreocupada, cuando contesta.

   - ¿Mmmm? ¿Por qué?

   - Oh, no se, ¿porque se trata de una prueba en un caso de supuesto asesinato?

Sherlock hace un gesto de desdén con la mano, su atención aún en la maleta, entrecerrando los ojos sobre el asa antes de inclinarse hacia delante.

   - Detalles, detalles. Además no van a conseguir nada útil de ella. El asesino no es tan estúpido como para dejar rastros de ADN para que las recojan. Estoy seguro de que llevaba guantes y la limpió antes de tirarla – dándole la vuelta a la etiqueta del equipaje con sus propias manos enguantadas, Sherlock la mira fijamente durante un rato antes de ordenar – Saca tu móvil.

John obedece incluso mientras pregunta con curiosidad.

   - ¿Para qué?

   - Quiero que envíes un mensaje, y mi teléfono está en el bolsillo de mi abrigo al otro lado del cuarto. ¿Preparado?

Con un resoplido, John enciende el dispositivo y tras un momento buscando la aplicación correcta, responde.

   - Bien, vale, ¿qué quieres que diga el mensaje?

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Sherlock considera su respuesta un momento antes de contestar.

   - Jaque mate. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? 22 Northumberland Terrace. Ven pronto – saca el trozo de papel que está dentro de la etiqueta de plástico y lo pone encima de la mesa junto a John – Envíalo al número de aquí cuando lo termines.

John maneja el pequeño dispositivo en sus manos laboriosamente, el proceso de escribir un mensaje es ridículamente antinatural para él. Sherlock espera y observa, inclinándose hacia delante, los dedos crispados ante la urgencia de arrancar el teléfono de los dedos de John solo para acelerar el proceso. Cuando John por fin termina y le da a enviar, levanta la mirada, con los ojos de un azul océano brillantes llenos de curiosidad.

   - Ya está. Hecho.

   - Por fin. Recuérdame que nunca vuelva a pedirte que envíes un mensaje...

   - Encantado – y entonces un preocupante pensamiento emerge a la superficie en la mente de John – Espera un minuto... - sus ojos se mueven a la etiqueta en cuestión mientras registra por primera vez lo que está escrito y de dónde lo ha sacado Sherlock - ¿Acabas de hacerme mandar un mensaje al asesino?

Sherlock sonríe, los ojos resplandecientes. Es respuesta suficiente.

   - ¿Estás completamente loco?

   - Ciertamente otros ya han dicho eso, pero prefiero el término "sociópata", aunque concedo que tengo muchas habilidades. Es mucho más preciso, la verdad. La locura abarca una amplia variedad de diagnósticos. Lo mejor es ser lo más específico posible. Tú como médico, estoy seguro de que coincidirás conmigo.

El silencio de John era de esperar. Así como una reacción de sorpresa o disgusto o alguna otra respuesta negativa. Pero John no va a jugar a ese particular juego con Sherlock. Es el momento de que el Ángel Guardián haga una pequeña deducción por su cuenta, incluso si tiene una injusta desventaja al conocer toda la vida de Sherlock.

La voz de John es suave, su mirada firme y directa cuando se encuentra con la actitud sarcástica y provocativa de Sherlock.

   - En realidad, el término "sociópata" está un poco anticuado. Fue reemplazado por el término "Desorden de Personalidad Antisocial" en 1994, creo. Pero puedo ver como podrías haber sido diagnosticado con ese término en tu juventud, probablemente por algún psiquiatra al que tus padres te llevaron en vez de tomarse el tiempo de hablar de verdad contigo. Y, por supuesto, te diste cuenta de que era más fácil que no te importara nada de lo que decían los demás sobre ti que liarte a puñetazos con ellos. Usas cada cosa por la que la gente te juzga como un escudo, identificándote con ello, incluso aunque ambos sabemos que no es tan simple como eso – John inclina la cabeza a un lado, aún sosteniendo la mirada de Sherlock – después de todo, es difícil acosar a alguien cuando esas personas aceptan por completo quienes son. Hace que esos golpes y flechas duelan un poco menos, quizás. ¿O simplemente así eres tú el único que te hace daño?

Por primera vez en lo que John puede recordar, Sherlock parece quedarse sin habla. Es demasiado orgulloso para bajar la mirada o apartarla incómodo de la de John, pero dentro de sus ojos plateados hay un toque de emociones profundamente alojadas, sus facciones se mueven solo una fracción, casi de forma temblorosa. Como era de esperar, el muro se levanta pocos segundos después, una pequeña sonrisa le roza los labios mientras le lanza una mirada a John como si dijera "touché". Lamentablemente, la naturaleza de Sherlock lo protege de la amabilidad tanto como de la crueldad.

   - Sí, bueno, sociópata suena mucho mejor. Desorden de Personalidad Antisocial. Eso es un poco largo.

El teléfono suena en la mano de John, silenciándolos a los dos, y redireccionando su atención de vuelta al caso.

   - ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Recostándose, los ojos medio cerrados en contemplación, Sherlock mira fijamente al móvil, su boca curvándose en una sutil y petulante sonrisa.

   - Déjalo sonar, no contestes. No queremos mostrar nuestras cartas demasiado pronto.

   - El juego, ¿no?

   - Por supuesto. Es un juego de ajedrez y acabo de hacer el primer movimiento. Piensa, John. Si ella hubiese perdido el móvil, cualquiera que lo hubiese encontrado habría ignorado un mensaje así. No significaría nada. ¿Pero el asesino? Tendría un atisbo de duda. ¿Cometió un error? ¿La mujer sobrevivió de alguna forma? Ninguna otra persona hubiese pensado nada de eso. El asesino... se _alarmaría_ \- le da la vuelta a la maleta cerrada justo cuando el teléfono deja de sonar.

Poniéndose en pie de un salto, Sherlock atraviesa la habitación de una zancada, una vez más para recoger su abrigo y su bufanda, poniéndoselo todo. John lo observa con desconcierto mientras Sherlock da vueltas por el piso una vez más, recogiendo objetos de aquí y de allí y rellenando sus voluminosos bolsillos.

   - ¿Qué, salimos otra vez?

   - Por supuesto John, ¡pongámonos en marcha! Es un paseo corto, pero no se sabe cuando nuestro asesino podría aparecer. Él está, por supuesto, conduciéndolo todo. No queremos perdernos ahora su primer movimiento en el juego, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

Sentado junto a Sherlock, de espaldas a la ventana, John mastica pacientemente una cucharada de Penne Arrabiata con placer. No está exactamente seguro de porqué la comida es repentinamente una delicia, en vez de una molestia. Quizás es por la compañía. O quizás es porque está comiendo algo cocinado de verdad y bien hecho. Ser un ángel no prepara exactamente a John para la soltería, y ciertamente Tup no sabía cocinar nada. La mayoría de lo que ha comido, bueno, vamos solo a decir que quizás fue más bien devorado, estaba más frío de lo que debería haber estado, comida simple y plana. ¿Pero eso? Eso está delicioso.

No puede evitarlo. Entre la comida de su plato y el hecho de que Sherlock está sentado junto a él, con aspecto brillante y perfecto, aunque impaciente, John no podría estar más contento. Por tercera vez levanta un bocado hacia el detective asesor, insistiendo.

   - De verdad, _tienes_ que probar esto. Está _increíble_.

Por tercera vez, los ojos plateados de Sherlock pasan de su intenso estudio del apartamento de al otro lado de la calle al rostro de John, con un leve gesto de incertidumbre marcándole la frente.

   - Cualquiera pensaría que nunca has tomado comida antes, por la forma en que continúas. Y no, gracias, estoy bien – no tiene más que un vaso de agua delante de él, e incluso de eso solo a tomado un sorbo.

   - Sherlock – masculla John con una inclinación de cabeza y una considerada expresión – Tienes que comer, lo sabes – el tenedor vuela en el aire entre ellos en un esfuerzo por tentarlo.

Sherlock sigue con la vista el tenedor, y luego mira a John, antes de señalar impaciente.

   - Como. Cuando es necesario. Ahora mismo, no es necesario. La comida solo... me ralentiza – la expresión de John se mueve a una de incredulidad y preocupación, pero Sherlock lo interrumpe incluso antes de que empiece – Solo es transporte, John. No es importante.

Aún sigue siendo tan ignorante, aún tan nuevo a la forma de ser humana. Sinceramente, por la forma en la que sus ojos nunca dejan de observar a Sherlock y la _forma_ en que lo mira, no es de extrañar que Angelo pusiera una vela en la mesa entre ellos. Más romántico, había dicho. Entre la preocupación por el bienestar de Sherlock, y la genuina urgencia de complacer al hombre que está sentado junto a él, la ferviente actitud de John podría haber sido fácilmente malinterpretada como enamoramiento. Presionando los labios, Sherlock toma su vaso de agua frunciendo el ceño y toma un sorbo antes de dejar el vaso otra vez. Parece que se está conteniendo ligeramente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo en tener tacto para variar, en vez de solo decir lo que piensa.

   - John, me siento halagado, pero creo que debería recordarte que estoy casado con mi trabajo, y que por mucho que aprecie tu ayuda y crea que serías un buen compañero de piso, realmente no estoy interesado.

   - ¿No estás interesado? - la expresión de John es una de pura inocencia y curiosidad, mezclado con un toque de preocupación. ¿Qué está diciendo Sherlock? ¿Quiere que sean compañeros de piso, pero no amigos? La idea causa una punzada de dolor en la pierna y en el hombro de John - ¿No interesado en qué?

Sherlock entrecierra los ojos incrédulo.

   - En cualquier tipo de... enlace romántico. No te ofendas. No es por ti, per se. Es solo que no estoy interesado... en nadie. Distrae del trabajo.

   - ¿Oh? ¡Oh! - recostándose por la sorpresa, los ojos de John se agrandan, un rubor le sube espontáneamente a las mejillas – No, no, no quería decir... es decir, no estaba sugiriendo... algo así. No, no, por supuesto que no. No estaba, ahh, ¿tirándote? - ante la expresión de duda de Sherlock, John asegura – _De verdad_. Está bien. No te preocupes.

Sus pálidos ojos vibran ligeramente ante la leve sospecha antes de que Sherlock asienta, cruzando las manos una sobre la otra mientras su mirada vuelve a la calle de enfrente.

   - Bien. Eso está... bien.

John vuelve su atención a su comida en un débil intento de cubrir el extraño momento, su mente dando vueltas a las implicaciones de las palabras de Sherlock una y otra vez pensativo. Solo estaba feliz por estar ahí, ¿verdad? Sherlock era su encargo, su humano. Había estado encariñándose con él desde hacía un tiempo. Y sin embargo, esto era totalmente diferente. Siempre se había sentido conectado a Sherlock, unido a él, pero nunca habría descrito ese enlace como "agradable". Sin embargo, de repente, ahí están todas esas emociones y sensaciones mezcladas. Reconoce unas pocas de ellas con bastante facilidad. Alegría. Felicidad. Afecto. Una sensación de bienestar y pertenencia que nunca ha experimentado antes. Las otras emociones son un poco más... nebulosas.

Levanta la cabeza, siendo capaz ahora de beber con los ojos tanto como le gusta ahora que la atención de Sherlock está enteramente concentrada en la calle de nuevo, con las manos estiradas bajo la barbilla. John siempre pensó que Sherlock era hermoso, pero ahora hay algo diferente en su apreciación del hombre. Algo, que por falta de un término mejor, es más terrenal. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, considera la diferencia. ¿Eso es parte de él? ¿O viene de John Watson? Watson ciertamente reconocía físicamente tanto a hombres como a mujeres, y su evaluación de Sherlock, basándose en los recuerdos disponibles, seguramente sería de admiración y atracción. La apariencia del Adepto es muy llamativa e inusual. Incluso si uno lo encontrara extraño o desagradable al principio, con el tiempo llegarían a apreciar la sutil inclinación de sus ojos, la cincelada estructura ósea de su rostro, el pronunciado arco de Cupido de sus labios.

Frunciendo el ceño más profundamente John deja caer su mirada a su plato y sacude la cabeza. Eso es... confuso. Y complicado. Hay demasiados pensamientos, demasiados recuerdos, y demasiados sentimientos extraños y desconocidos, todo agitándole la mente y revolviéndole el estómago. Con un suave tintineo, coloca el tenedor en el plato y alcanza su vaso de agua, de repente ha perdido el apetito. Es hora de cambiar de tema.

   - Entonces dime, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de que él vendrá? E incluso si el asesino lo hace, ¿cómo sabrás que es él?

La pálida mirada de Sherlock se vuelve hacia John brevemente antes de volver a observar la calle.

   - Realmente, es simple. Me sorprende que me llevara tanto averiguarlo – enumera las víctimas con los dedos – Un hombre que vuelve a casa de un viaje de negocios. Un adolescente a quien le pilla una tormenta. Una mujer borracha en una fiesta. Una mujer de negocios que llega a Londres para quedarse una noche. ¿Qué tienen todas esas personas en común?

Lo piensa durante un rato, hasta que finalmente John se encoge de hombros y confiesa:

   - No lo se...

   - El transporte. Todos ellos necesitaban transporte, John.

Frunciendo el ceño, reflexiona sobre eso y ofrece:

   - ¿Así que crees que el asesino es un amigo que se ofreció a llevar a toda esa gente?

   - Lógico, excepto por el hecho de que ninguna de las víctimas tenían amigos ni colegas en común. Todos eran completos extraños.

   - ¿Y si alguien simplemente se acercó y se ofreció a llevarlos? ¿Como un Buen Samaritano? O por lo contrario, ¿los secuestraron?

Volviendo su mirada a John, Sherlock sacude la cabeza.

   - ¿No te dijo tu madre que no hablaras con extraños? ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para entrar en un coche con alguien que no conoces? No. Aparte del hecho de que alguien con inclinaciones al asesinato no puede llamarse Buen Samaritano, definitivamente ese no es el modus operandi del asesino. En cuanto a lo de ser secuestrados, ninguna de las víctimas tenía signos de violencia o de haber sido forzados contra su voluntad. Sin marcas, cortes, abrasiones o moratones. No, hay una opción mucho más obvia – duda un momento, viendo algo en la calle antes de anunciar – Ahí – y señala por la ventana.

Girándose en su asiento, John alcanza a ver la parte trasera de un taxi cuando pasa de largo, y luego se queda completamente quieto mientras la aprensión se va apoderando de él.

   - Es la coartada perfecta – ofrece Sherlock, observando como las facciones de John se mueven de la sorpresa a la sombría comprensión – Todo el mundo confía en un taxista. Son tu seguro de viaje a cualquier parte chunga de la ciudad. Tu conductor elegido cuando tomas unas copas de más. El amigo de confianza que nunca te dice no cuando necesitas que te lleven al aeropuerto. Nadie piensa en ellos, nadie los ve. Son virtualmente invisibles. ¿Qué mejor medio de trasporte puede pedir un asesino?

   - Pero... hay taxis por todas partes. Es _Londres_. ¿Cómo diablos vas a saber cuál es en el que está el asesino?

   - Lo sabré... - murmura en voz baja, antes de que entrecierre los ojos cuando un taxi se detiene en la acera en la dirección correcta. Sherlock espera y observa hasta que está satisfecho, empuja su silla hacia atrás y tira su servilleta a la mesa – Termina tu comida, mi coche ha llegado.

   - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir? - girándose en su asiento para mirar hacia afuera, John se vuelve inmediatamente cuando Sherlock sisea en voz baja:

   - No mires. No queremos asustarlo ahora, ¿no?

Mirando a Sherlock, John frunce el ceño y pregunta.

   - ¿Pero cómo sabes que es el taxi correcto?

   - No lo se. Pero las probabilidades son buenas. Está esperando en la esquina. Nadie ha salido, nadie ha entrado, y ya ha despachado un cliente – dejando caer su vista hacia John, los labios de Sherlock se curvan en una satisfecha sonrisa – Nuestra presa ha mordido el anzuelo...

Yendo a la mesa que está junto a ellos, Sherlock le ofrece a la pareja que está ahí una falsa sonrisa y dice.

   - Lo siento muchísimo – antes de tomar el vaso de vino blanco del hombre y echárselo todo por encima.

   - ¡Oiga! - el hombre empieza a protestar.

Frunciendo el ceño de forma introspectiva al vaso de su mano, Sherlock lo agita despectivamente hacia la pareja ultrajada.

   - Mmmmm, en realidad, retiro la disculpa. Deberías agradecérmelo. ¿Un Chardonnay americano? ¿Junto con un Brasato di Manzo de Angelo? Terrible elección. Devuélvelo y ordena en su lugar un Brunello. Brunello di Montalcino para ser específicos. Una cosecha muy superior, que complementará perfectamente su comida en lugar de arruinarla.

La pareja se queda con la boca abierta cuando Sherlock, dejando el vaso en la mesa, gira sobre sus talones y tropieza al pasar por su mesa como si estuviera borracho, abriendo la puerta y luego prácticamente cayéndose delante de la puerta principal del restaurante, dejando a John para que se disculpe y haga las paces.

 

* * *

 

Tropezando en la acera, Sherlock casi es atropellado por un coche, con una mano se apoya contra el capó mientras es insultado en una enfadada protesta. Moviéndose de forma automática al cruzar la calle, se apoya contra una farola un momento antes dirigirse hacia el taxi en cuestión.

Golpea en el techo y sacude el manillar de la puerta antes de protestar.

   - Awww, ¡vamos tío!

   - ¿Es que no ves la luz? ¡Fuera de servicio! - contesta el taxista, sus ojos fijos en la puerta número 22 de Northumberland Terrace como un halcón.

Sherlock esconde la sonrisa que le roza la boca, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás como si le doliera, y luego se agacha para mirar por la ventanilla al hombre bajo, viejo y sin pretensiones sentado dentro.

   - Vamos, tengo dinero... no seas cretino.

   - He dicho... - y girando la cabeza el taxista echa un vistazo por la ventanilla para ver al hombre aparentemente borracho. Las palabras mueren en su boca, solo para que le sigan una perversa mirada de complicidad – Bueno, bueno, bueno, esto es un honor – anuncia, mirando al hombre de arriba a abajo antes de preguntar - ¿Taxi para el gran Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock está, francamente, estupefacto. ¡Le han pillado por sorpresa, dos veces en una noche! Y a pesar de su experiencia en fingir ser lo que no es, algo de su sorpresa debe de reflejarse en su mirada.

   - Awww, no te sientas mal señor Holmes. Soy uno de tus mayores fans – encoge los hombros mientras el taxista añade – Aunque tengo que admitirlo, no creía que me encontraría con alguien de su talla esta noche. Pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Los polis no iban a descubrirlo por ellos mismos. Es natural que hayan terminado por acudir en su ayuda – abriendo la puerta, el taxista sale, haciendo que Sherlock de un paso atrás inseguro. Pero él solo sonríe y abre la puerta trasera – Vamos a dar una vuelta.

   - ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

   - Porque todo es parte del juego, ¿no? Quieres saber cómo murió toda esa gente, y yo quiero decírselo. ¿No es ese el camino de los genios? Todos queremos ser vistos, ser reconocidos. Pero tú ya sabes todo eso, siendo como es usted mismo un genio. Parece justo que tenga mi oportunidad de brillar también. Así que adelante, póngase cómodo.

Sherlock se queda mirando la puerta abierta como si fuera una trampa.

   - ¿Es así cómo los mataste? ¿Les dio una vuelta y luego los forzó a tomarse el veneno?

   - Awwww, señor Holmes, estoy decepcionado. Sabes también como yo que ellos se tomaron el veneno por ellos mismos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Voluntariamente – negando con la cabeza trágicamente, el taxista proclama su inocencia, pero la satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios desmiente sus palabras – Yo no maté a esas personas. Todo lo que hice fue hablar con ellas un rato... y se suicidaron.

Sherlock duda un momento antes de agacharse y subirse a la parte de atrás del taxi y deslizarse en el asiento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Volviéndose a su asiento, el taxista mueve el espejo retrovisor un poco para ver mejor a su pasajero, ofreciéndole una inquietante y alegre sonrisa.

   - ¡Ese es el camino! Le diré algo, ni siquiera voy a poner el taxímetro. Viaje gratuito para usted, señor Holmes. Solo siéntese, póngase cómodo, y tendremos nuestra pequeña y agradable charla – el taxi se pone en marcha y se aleja de la acera.

A medio bloque de distancia, John observa como la interacción se desarrolla, observa a Sherlock dejar de actuar como un borracho y luego entrar en el taxi. Sus cejas se juntan de preocupación cuando el taxi se aleja, y el dolor del hombro de repente se vuelve cada vez más agudo.


	10. Seducción

Un mano se posa sobre el hombro de John, sobresaltándolo, vuelve la cabeza y se gira para mirar al corpulento italiano que está de pie junto a él.

   - No te preocupes. Es Sherlock – entona con un agudo acento, como si el nombre fuera razón suficiente para no preocuparse. Lamentablemente, John lo conoce mejor – Sherlock siempre sabe lo que hace. Es un genio.

Los ojos azul océano de John se mueven a la tranquilizadora sonrisa de Angelo y luego su atención va de nuevo al espacio ahora vacío al otro lado de la calle, una sensación profunda y permanente le impregna todo el cuerpo.

   - Mmmmm, sí, lo es. Pero también es impulsivo, irresponsable, errático, testarudo, y más que un poco propenso a meterse en problemas... - murmura John nervioso.

El dolor del hombro es más intenso a cada instante que pasa, un nuevo malestar le tira del esternón, instándolo una vez más a seguirlo.

   - Disculpe – dice John echando su silla hacia atrás, luego se busca en los bolsillos y saca su cartera, pero la pesada mano de Angelo en su antebrazo lo detiene.

   - No, no, no, invita la casa. Para Sherlock y su pareja, aquí todo gratis.

John se sonroja y murmura, "No soy su pareja", y "gracias", de alguna forma al mismo tiempo antes de echar un vistazo a la otra mesa que Sherlock ha interrumpido de forma tan grosera.

   - ¿Qué pasa con...?

   - No hay ningún problema. Les llevé un buen Brunello, como Sherlock sugirió, y están más felices que una perdiz. Sherlock me ayudó a escapar de un cargo de asesinato, y ahora es mi turno de ayudarlo. Además – añade en voz baja - ¿Qué ordenó? ¿Un Chardonnay? ¿Con mi Brasato? Mamma mia, ¡ _eso_ debería ser un crimen!

John le ofrece a Angelo una sonrisa torcida y un asentimiento, y sale corriendo por la puerta del restaurante antes de pararse en seco.

¿Ahora qué hace? No sabe a dónde van, no sabe el número de taxi o la matrícula, así que no puede llamar a Lestrade para que busque el taxi. Sherlock está en peligro. Sabe que Sherlock está en peligro, puede _sentirlo_ , y su trabajo es protegerlo, ¡maldita sea!

Espera...

Tomando una profunda inspiración, John cierra los ojos y se concentra en la sensación de dolor y en la tirantez del pecho. Sabe, sin lugar a dudas, que Sherlock está en peligro. No es una corazonada, ni siquiera es una conjetura. Lo _sabe_ , de la misma forma que siempre ha sabido cuando Sherlock estaba en peligro. Da un paso fuera de la acera, abre los ojos abruptamente ante el estruendo de un claxon, el coche que se dirigía hacia él se desvía ligeramente para evitar atropellarlo. Esperando que haya un hueco en el tráfico, John llega al otro lado de la calle y se para de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en la tirante sensación que le guía al norte. Es como un hilo que está conectado a él, volviéndose más largo y más fino, tirándole de forma incómoda del esternón, instándole a moverse, a seguirlo, a reducir el espacio entre él y el cabo opuesto. Entre él y _Sherlock_.

John abre los ojos de golpe mientras se gira a su alrededor, levantando la mano y llamando en voz alta.

   - ¡Taxi!

 

* * *

 

El trayecto comienza en silencio, los dos oponentes midiéndose mutuamente rápidamente mientras el taxi viaja por las calles y a través de las intersecciones. Al final, el taxista rompe el silencio.

   - Supongo que le debo una felicitación.

   - ¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

   - Bueno, por descubrirlo tan rápido. Ciertamente la policía no iba nada encaminada. Cuatro víctimas y ni una pista. Ninguno de mis pasajeros se dio cuenta de lo que era. Ni siquiera los que se suicidaron. Pero usted lo sabía incluso antes de verme. Puso las piezas juntas rápidamente, se dio cuenta de lo que tenían todas las víctimas en común...

   - En parte – dice Sherlock con una sorprendente honestidad – aún estoy trabajando un poco en eso último – añade distraído, fijándose con la mirada en cada detalle que puede deducir del simple interior del vehículo justo con el fin de poder hacer eso.

Una complacida y exagerada sonrisa aparece en los labios del hombre. Asintiendo amigablemente, como si Sherlock no fuera más que otro pasajero, y él nada más que un ordinario taxista, el hombre empieza, a falta de una palabra mejor, a charlar.

   - Debo decir que es una oportunidad propicia. Nadie piensa en preguntarle o molestar a un taxista. Bueno, realmente nadie _nota_ a un taxista. Nada más que una cabeza flotando. ¿Cuál era la frase de esa encantadora película de Audrey Hepburn?

   - La verdad es que no lo se...

   - Sabrina, eso es - continúa el taxista como si Sherlock no lo hubiera interrumpido con una voz llena de sarcasmo – "Hay un asiento delante y un asiento atrás y una ventana en medio" - cita con una sacudida de cabeza – Eso es todo lo que la gente piensa cuando me ve. Nada. Un don nadie. Ciertamente nadie importante. Alguien por debajo de ellos. Por supuesto – indica alegremente, girando la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada a Sherlock – ahí es donde es equivocan. Ellos son los que están por debajo de _mi_.

Mientras el taxista charla tan alegremente como un pajarillo, Sherlock estudia todo lo que puede, con los ojos revoloteando de un lado a otro del taxi, una marco con una foto clavada en el salpicadero, un libro en el asiento del copiloto, un anillo brillante parpadeando en su mano izquierda.

   - ¿Entonces esto es solo una tapadera?

   - Oh, no. Soy un verdadero taxista. Pasé "El Conocimiento"* y todo. Es un buen trabajo. Bueno, cuando digo "buen trabajo" supongo que debería decir honesto. He conducido un taxi durante años. Un dinero decente, conducir un taxi. Nada del otro mundo, pero paga las facturas.

La conversación se atasca brevemente cuando llegan a un semáforo en rojo, la mirada de Sherlock parpadea lentamente sobre si mismo una vez más antes de volver la cabeza y preguntar:

   - Entonces... ¿es un fan?

   - Oh, sí. Bueno, quizás "fan" no es la palabra correcta – los ojos de un azul lechoso del taxista se encuentran con los de gris pálido de Sherlock dentro de los confines del espejo retrovisor – Realmente, creo que ahora me consideraría más a mi mismo como su competidor. Pero he visto su página web. "La Ciencia de la Deducción". Muy buena. Impresionante. Es ciertamente refrescante ver que no soy el único que tiene un cerebro en su cabeza. ¿Pero honestamente? Fue su _otra_ página la que encontré más interesante. ¡La Ciencia de la Magia! ¡ _Eso_ si que es pensar! Ya es bastante malo que todo el mundo sea tan increíblemente aburrido y estúpido. Y todos están tan atrapados en sus pequeños mundos y en sus pequeñas ideas. Es asombroso lo ciega que puede ser la gente al mundo que lo rodea. Ni siquiera pueden ver las cosas obvias de cada día, dejando ese tipo de cosas a gente como usted o yo y hacer frente a cada día.

La cabeza de Sherlock se recuesta contra el reposacabezas, los ojos subiendo hasta el techo mientras entona despectivamente.

   - Ohhhhh, ¿así que usted _también_ es todo un Adepto?

   - No lo parezco, ¿verdad? Usted encaja mucho mejor en el papel. Un alto, anguloso, melancólico y temperamental Adepto. Realmente perfecto. ¿Pero yo? ¿Quién pensaría que soy un Adepto? Quiero decir, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera cree que existimos. Incluso aquellos que no me darían ni un segundo vistazo. Ni siquiera usted.

Esos ojos inquietantemente vacíos miran a Sherlock a través del espejo una vez más, su boca es una fina línea de decepción.

   - Puedo ver lo que está pensando. Está escrito en su cara. "No hay peligro" Nadie que no pueda manejar, en cualquier caso. Pero está equivocado, señor Holmes. _Mortalmente_ equivocado – y entonces vuelve a sonreír, de forma tan amable como se puede esperar, encogiendo los hombros, como si lo que Sherlock pensara de él tuviera poca importancia – Tenía una mejor opinión de usted, pero al final, no es mejor que el resto.

Recostándose en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, los ojos de Sherlock se entrecierran ante el implícito reto. ¿El taxista quiere que lo impresionen? Sherlock lo impresionará.

   - Las amenazas vacías son justo eso. Vacías – su mirada no necesita moverse a la licencia que se muestra en la ventanilla entre ellos. La vio en cuanto se sentó – No es el misterio que cree que es, señor Jefferson Hope – inclinando la cabeza, pregunta con malicia - ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿La historia de su vida? Creo que siempre ha sido un hombre bajo. Pequeño al nacer, siempre más bajo que los demás niños en el colegio, insultado y acosado hasta que aprendió a perderse en la multitud y evitar destacar. Ese se convirtió en su mejor baza y en su peor defecto. Aprendió a cómo ser invisible, pero le dejó completamente convencido de su propia ineptitud. Nunca se levantó por si mismo. Atrapado en las sombras de la vida, se quedó fuera de los focos. Hasta el día en el que se dio cuenta de que era especial. Hasta el día en el que descubrió que era un Adepto. El problema es que tiene el conocimiento, pero no el poder. Y sin el poder, bueno, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, ¿no?

Hope tiene una excelente cara de poker, su mirada concentrada en la carretera en ese momento pero aún visible dentro del espejo retrovisor, su expresión vacía. Por fin la sonrisa y el petulante placer se han desvanecido de sus facciones.

   - Ha estudiado, supongo que autodidacta – continua Sherlock sin pausa – El libro de hechizos que está en el asiento a su lado, es uno de los mejores. Un poco complicado en su escritura, especialmente considerando que está escrito en egipcio antiguo, en la forma hierática* en lugar de jeroglíficos, por supuesto. No muchos pueden leerlo, pero usted claramente si. El libro es de una impresión reciente por una imprenta pequeña, pero está bastante usado y gastado. Por lo tanto es usted inteligente. No inteligente de colegio público, no tenía dinero para eso, pero tenía acceso a las bibliotecas, encontró a alguien con conocimiento que pudo guiarlo hasta las fuentes correctas, enseñarle los idiomas antiguos.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Sherlock encuentra satisfactorio la leve contracción en el hombre delante de él, pero simplemente entrelaza las manos juntas, los brazos descansando sobre las rodillas mientras se aproxima.

   - Pero como dije, el conocimiento solo es la mitad de la ecuación. Puede saber cómo elaborar el hechizo que quiera, pero si no tiene la habilidad de acceder al poder, y tiene el poder de controlarlo, es tan útil como saber una lengua muerta. Solo académico. El anillo de su dedo – continua, haciendo un gesto con la mano – Ha tenido un símbolo de potencia grabado en él. No algo que un Adepto con poder y control necesitara, solo un Adepto muy débil. Algo que le ayude a amplificar sus habilidades, para entonces, darle un mejor control de los hechizos y encantamientos. No es suficiente para hacerle realmente más fuerte, pero ayuda a hacer los hechizos más pequeños de forma más fácil y menos agotadora.

"Y luego está su hijo. Tiene una fotografía en el salpicadero de él en silla de ruedas. La fotografía está rota, aunque una mano de mujer, su madre sin duda, es aún visible posada en su brazo. Ahora está divorciado. Muy recientemente, dadas las tenues líneas del anillo aún visibles en su mano izquierda. Ella le dejó. Si hubiese sido de forma amigable, la habría dejado en la fotografía, quizás incluso seguiría llevando el anillo, pero no fue así. Lo cual significa que lo alejó de usted. Pero aún quiere a su hijo. La fotografía fue tomada recientemente, y aún así ya está desgastada y doblada por la manipulación, observada a menudo. Siiiii, ama a su hijo y probablemente haría cualquier cosa por él. Por la pérdida del pelo, incluso de las cejas, estamos viendo quimioterapia, lo que significa cáncer. Incluso si el tratamiento tuviera un aparente éxito, no hay garantías. ¿Qué porcentaje predijeron? ¿Un 60% de posibilidades?"

   - Un 50% - corrige el taxista con una pequeña y amarga medio sonrisa – Estoy seguro de que ya sabe lo que eso significa. Si el cáncer no regresa en los próximos cinco años, entonces mi hijo está en ese 50% de pacientes que sobreviven al cáncer. Ahora está en remisión. Pero incluso aunque parezca estar perfectamente bien, podría volver – sus ojos van hacia el espejo para encontrarse con la mirada de Sherlock - ¿Sabe cuál es la peor parte, señor Holmes? La peor parte es, que su madre podría no darse cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Podría ser que una minúscula parte del cáncer haya sido pasada por alto. Podría haber metastatizado y haberse alojado en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Durante los próximos cinco años cada tos, cada dolor, podría significar que el cáncer ha vuelto y entonces todo volvería a empezar, quizás esta vez con solo un 40% de probabilidades de supervivencia. O menos. Tal vez sin ninguna posibilidad – sus ojos se llenan de silenciosa furia, ardiendo de frustración cuando exclama – Yo podría ayudarle. Incluso como soy ahora, podría fácilmente decir si el cáncer vuelve, conseguirle un tratamiento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

   - Mmm, sí, la magia podría ayudar – interviene Sherlock en voz baja – pero creo que lo que quiere hacer es algo _más_ que solo ser capaz de detectar si el cáncer regresa. Creo que quiere _curarlo_. Tiene el conocimiento. El libro en cuestión es uno de hechizos y encantamientos curativos, y como ya mencioné antes, muy gastado y estudiado. Pero la magia está más allá de sus habilidades. No va a crecer, así que incluso ese pequeño poder que tiene es inútil. Por lo tanto. Necesita más poder. De alguna forma esos asesinatos están relacionados con eso.

La conversación llega abruptamente a su fin cuando el taxi tuerce en una esquina y se para en medio de dos edificios. Hope apaga el motor del taxi y lo pone en punto muerto, anunciando.

   - Hemos llegado.

Inclinándose para mirar por la ventanilla, Sherlock estudia el edificio que está ante ellos, señalando secamente.

   - Bonito y aislado lugar para un asesinato...

   - Suicidio, por favor, prefiero usar el término correcto – la puerta de Sherlock se abre para él, el taxista le sonríe amablemente una vez más antes de hacer un gesto hacia el edificio e invitarlo – Vamos, señor Holmes, se está más caliente en el interior. Si simplemente me siguiera, le explicaré todo lo que quiera saber. Cómo hice que todas esas personas se suicidaran e incluso porqué. Seré hasta bueno y lo haré antes de que se suicide usted. Lo prometo.

Antes de que se de cuenta, Sherlock se encuentra a si mismo saliendo del taxi, y cerrando la puerta detrás de si. El conductor se gira y empieza a andar hacia el edificio de la derecha, confiado en que Sherlock simplemente estará de acuerdo y lo seguirá.

Parándose un breve momento, Sherlock lucha con la vaga sensación de que está pasando por alto algo importante. Pero a medida que la distancia entre ellos aumenta Sherlock sacude la cabeza con desdén antes de ceder a la orden y seguirlo, exclamando.

   - Me está dando evasivas.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Hope sonríe, casi deleitado.

   - No le estoy dando evasivas, señor Holmes. Como dije antes, todo es parte del juego. Y créame, el juego ya ha empezado. Comenzó en el instante en el que usted subió a mi taxi, creyendo que podría engañarme haciéndome pensar que era alguien que no era. Ha estado jugando y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta aún...

Cuando llegan a la puerta del edificio, Sherlock siente una oleada de poder a través de él, no muy diferente de recibir una descarga eléctrica, su cuerpo tiembla en reacción mientras mira atrás, deteniéndose un momento.

   - ¿Un hechizo de contención? - pregunta, volviendo su mirada hacia el taxista, con una ceja levantada por la curiosidad – No ha usado hechizos de contención antes.

   - Eso es cierto. Quiero tener un poco de tiempo con usted, señor Holmes. Saborear el momento, por así decir. Creé un hechizo de contención hace un tiempo, para los días lluviosos por así decir. Solo en caso de que un verdadero reto se presentara. ¡Y aquí está! - ofrece una pícara sonrisa mientras llegan a las escaleras y empiezan a subir – Es solo para asegurarme de que no nos interrumpe nadie. Después de todo, le prometí que se lo explicaría todo. Así que vamos a tener una pequeña y agradable charla y luego va a decidir tirarlo todo por la borda. Definitivamente, quiero ver eso. Nunca he conseguido superar a otro Adepto antes. No quiero acelerar la experiencia, ¿no cree?

Llegando a una de las clases, el taxista hace un gesto magnánimo con una mano y ofrece:

   - Tome asiento. Póngase cómodo.

Sherlock echa un vistazo antes de elegir una silla en el centro de la habitación, sentándose y observando con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el taxista se sienta enfrente de él.

   - Está bien, adelante entonces. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo los convenció?

Sonriendo con un encogimiento de hombros casi humilde, el taxista cierra la mano encima de la mesa ante él.

   - Somos exactamente iguales, señor Holmes. Usted deduce a las personas, al igual que yo. Es asombroso lo que la gente dice delante de un taxista. Es como si ni siquiera estuvieras ahí. Es sorprendente, cuanta información privada y personal se les escapa delante de un completo extraño. Pero entonces ya hemos discutido eso – con una sacudida de cabeza señala asombrado – Entre lo que dicen y lo que descubro sobre ellos por mi mismo, puedo usarlo para doblegarlos a mi voluntad. Hacerles ver el error de sus vidas, y cómo deberían arreglarlo. Y entonces, hablo con ellos, ¿y el resto? El resto, como se dice, es historia.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren una fracción, una respiración entrecortada aparece cuando esa insignificante cuestión se convierte en una inquietante realización de lo que está pasando. Lo que ha estado pasando desde el primer momento en el que se sentó en el taxi del asesino.

Sus palabras. Dios, sus _palabras_.

 

* * *

 

Sentado en la parte de atrás del taxi, los ojos de John permanecen cerrados, las manos descansando contra el respaldo enfrente de él mientras se concentra en la unión que lo conecta a Sherlock, siguiéndolo, acercándose cada vez más a su encargo. El taxista no sabía que pensar de un cliente que no parecía saber a dónde quería ir, pero estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto a ir con el extraño pasajero mientras este pagara.

   - Gira a la derecha, aquí.

   - Lo siento, amigo, calle de único sentido.

John abre los de golpe mientras refunfuña:

   - ¡Bueno, entonces gira en la primera maldita derecha que puedas!

El conductor resopla y hace algunos comentarios entre dientes sobre los locos y los chalados y su suerte, pero John ya le está ignorando en favor de concentrase en Sherlock. Puede sentir que el nivel de peligro se ha incrementado, no hasta el punto de ser una amenaza para su vida, pero lo suficiente para que tema que cada minuto de diferencia pueda ser un minuto demasiado tarde. Sus dedos se clavan en la tapicería con el miedo fluyendo ansiosamente por el estómago de John, el ángel se apoya en parte del entrenamiento de Watson y su experiencia para reprimir la desconocida emoción y evitar que la rabia estalle fuera de control.

Tiene que concentrarse. Tiene que encontrar a Sherlock. Nada más importa.

Un suave suspiro de alivio se le escapa cuando el taxi por fin gira a la derecha, el doloroso tirón de la unión se alivia una vez que van de nuevo en la dirección correcta.

   - ¿Ahora qué, amigo?

Inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, como un perro intentando oír algo a lo lejos, John responde al final:

   - Siga recto, pero quédese en la izquierda...

Más cerca... más cerca... Dios, ¿cuánta ventaja les llevará el otro taxista? Pero la línea de conexión se está volviendo cada vez más corta, lo que significa... que el otro vehículo ha parado de moverse. El hombro de John arde cuando la sensación de peligro aumenta diez veces, haciendo que John jadee y se doble hacia delante, sujetándose el muslo mientras el taxista echa una mirada hacia atrás y pregunta:

   - ¿Está bien ahí atrás?

   - Solo siga conduciendo – masculla John con los dientes apretados – Más rápido. Tan rápido como puedas. Pagaré cualquier multa de velocidad...

 

* * *

 

   - No estaba mintiendo – a pesar de si mismo, Sherlock está sorprendido, pero lo esconde detrás de una máscara de calma y una voz indiferente. No había runas, ni marcas, en el interior del taxi. El conductor no hizo ningún gesto ritual, ni recitó encantamientos ni hechizos. La magia de un Adepto no funciona sin ceremonias y herramientas, así que, ¿cómo está haciendo eso exactamente? - Sólo _habló_ con ellos... y al hacerlo, los convenció para quitarse la vida. ¿Cómo?

   - ¿Qué, no puede decirlo? ¿El gran detective, Sherlock Holmes necesita una pista? - negando con la cabeza, el taxista mira hacia atrás y responde – Fue fácil, la verdad. Ellos ya habían iniciado el fuego por si mismos. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue añadir un poco de gasolina y darles una cerilla.

Un escalofrío de adrenalina empieza a moverse a través de Sherlock cuando se da cuenta abruptamente de que hasta ahora no ha ofrecido resistencia al taxista. Hope le dijo que lo siguiera y él lo siguió, sin dudar y sin preguntas. Levantando las manos, sus dedos empiezan a bailar a través del aire para elaborar un hechizo protector que le ampare, pero el taxista solo sonríe y chasquea la lengua:

   - Señor Holmes, no tendremos _nada_ de eso – su voz es firme y dominante.

Instantáneamente, los dedos de Sherlock se detienen, congelados en el aire, incapaces de completar el gesto, temblando inútilmente hasta que los baja sin poder hacer nada hasta la superficie de la mesa, encrespados de frustración.

Resoplando con desprecio, el taxista señala:

   - ¿Ve? Es igual que los demás. Cree que es mejor que yo. Me subestimó, ¿verdad? No creyó que fuera así de poderoso, ¿no? Pero ahora sabe la verdad. Ahora lo sabe. ¿Y pronto? Pronto _todos_ lo sabrán.

Los labios de Sherlock se curvan sobre sus dientes en una muestra de disgusto y desprecio, que sin duda es mejor que el completo pánico que está empezando a recorrer su sistema.

   - ¿Fuerza bruta? ¿La mente sobre la materia? Solo les dijo que se tomaran las pastillas y lo hicieron, ¿eso es todo? No puedo decir que esté terriblemente impresionado. También podría haberles apuntado con una pistola a la cabeza. Eso no tiene nada de inteligente – por supuesto, Hope nunca dijo que esto fuera de ser el más listo. Todo es sobre el poder.

   - Ahhh, pero esa es la belleza de todo esto. Claro que podría colarme en su cerebro, hacerle bailar una giga* o lo que quiera, pero no lo haré. El libre albedrío. Es importante. No puedo ordenarles hacer nada, eso va contra las reglas. Le prometo, que nunca les dije que se tomaran las pastillas. Nunca los forcé – el taxista hace un gesto hacia las manos de Sherlock, señalando – No puedo permitir que use sus pequeños hechizos y arruine mi momento de gloria, pero le daré una jugada justa, señor Holmes. Su mente contra la mía. Lance su mejor tiro.

 _¡Piensa, Sherlock, piensa!_ Su mente se acelera mientras sus facciones se mantienen firmes, sin ofrecerle a Hope nada más que una fachada controlada y calmada, los dedos levantándose estirados bajo la barbilla.

   - Ningún Adepto puede usar simplemente su voluntad para que la magia funcione. No. La voluntad es parte de la ecuación, pero las herramientas, los rituales, son esenciales. Solo los seres sobrenaturales de más alto, y más bajo, estatus tienen ese particular don. Podría haber convencido a una serie de seres por ayuda. Las Hadas, por ejemplo, a menudo tienen el deseo de inmiscuirse en asuntos humanos, pero no tiene nada que ofrecerles. Porque el simple hecho es que, realmente no hay nada destacable en usted. No tiene fichas con las que negociar, salvo una - y entonces tras una breve duda la luz de la deducción arde en la mirada de Sherlock, una pequeña sonrisa rozándole los labios cuando la respuesta se vuelve aparente.

"Estoy pensando en que literalmente hizo un trato con el demonio, por así decirlo. Pero usted era demasiado listo como para vender solo su alma por el bienestar de su hijo. No, vio un oportunidad para no solo darle una vida mejor, sino para darse a si mismo una vida mejor también. ¿Y por qué dar su alma cuando hay otras muchas otras almas maduras para cosechar? Sus víctimas. Todas eran Católicas, ya fueran activamente practicantes o no, y todos eran pecadores según el dogma Católico. Pero lo que era importante para usted es que todos tenían un profundamente asentado sentimiento de culpa Católico..."

El taxista sacude la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, complacido por la respuesta de Sherlock, señalando magnánimamente.

   - Ahhh, ¿ve? Ya conocía la respuesta, señor Holmes. Lo vio por si mismo, solo necesitaba la última pieza del puzzle. Mire Jennifer Wilson, por ejemplo. Devota esposa y madre de dos hijos. No me tomó mucho recordarle el hecho de que en lo más hondo de su ser, aún amaba a su marido, que hizo un solemne voto para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separara. Me tomó incluso aún menos convencerla de que él ya había descubierto todos sus amantes, como eso le había destruido por dentro. Como con cada minuto él estaba planeando pedir el divorcio. Como eso iba a arruinar las vidas de sus hijos. Como se iban a culpar a ellos mismos por el divorcio de sus padres. Como el padre conseguiría la custodia de los niños. Como la odiarían y la rehuirían por lo que había hecho. Lo perdería todo. Todo lo que amaba y entonces se olvidaría de su búsqueda de la lujuria y el placer físico. ¿Y no sería eso mejor? ¿No sería lo correcto solo terminar con todo ahora?

Inspirando dudoso, Sherlock contraataca:

   - Eso es completamente ilógico. Claramente cometer suicidio sería mucho más devastador que un divorcio...

   - ¡Claro que no es lógico! El corazón no piensa racionalmente. Por supuesto que cometer suicidio sería mucho más destructivo que el divorcio. ¿Pero la culpa por todos esos amantes? ¿Por hacer daño al hombre que amaba y que una parte de ella aún ama? ¿El miedo de quedarse sola? ¿Perder a sus hijos? ¿Perder a su amor? La hice sentir todas esas cosas como si ya hubieran pasado. La llevé al borde de la desesperación. No tuve que empujarla. Ella ya estaba preparada para saltar. Solo le mostré cómo hacerlo...

   - Igual que va a enseñármelo a mi ahora, ¿verdad?

   - Correcto. No tiene sentido resistirse, señor Holmes. Ya estoy en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Mis palabras ya son su realidad. No importa mucho que sepa que lo estoy haciendo. De cualquier manera, no puede escapar.

 

* * *

 

   - ¡Aquí! ¡Pare aquí! - grita John mientras el taxi se detiene entre dos edificios de la Escuela de Formación Profesional Roland-Kerr.

Luchando contra su cartera, saca el dinero suficiente para pagar la tarifa y prácticamente salta desde el asiento trasero. El hombro le palpita con furia mientras estudia los dos edificios un momento antes de dirigirse hacia el de su derecha, el que contiene a Sherlock Holmes.

Avanza menos de cinco metros en la estructura antes de que se estrelle con una pared de ladrillo. Bueno, al menos se siente como una pared de ladrillo, aunque ahí no hay nada que ver excepto el aire. Parpadeando, John da un paso atrás y echa un vistazo por encima antes de levantar la mano izquierda y presionarla contra el aire ante él. Ahora puede sentirlo. Un hechizo de contención, sutil pero poderoso. Maldiciendo con fiereza, John da otro paso atrás y entonces se abalanza hacia delante una vez más, rebotando en la barrera invisible, recuperando apenas el equilibrio. Él no tiene magia. Ni hechizos o hechizos de contención, ni poderes angelicales. Nada que le permita cruzar ese espacio y llegar hasta Sherlock.

Cerrando los ojos, John busca a lo largo de la delgada unión que le conecta con Sherlock, concentrándose mientras intenta sentir exactamente dónde está Sherlock. A lo lejos... lejos de John y... ¡arriba! Abre los ojos abruptamente, gira sobre sus talones y se dirige hacia el otro edificio que va paralelo al otro, irrumpiendo a través de las puertas abiertas y corriendo por el pasillo en busca de las escaleras más cercanas.

Al mismo tiempo, John solo puede pensar en una cosa, una palabra, golpeando a través de su cerebro mientras su corazón le late contra el pecho.

_Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> "El Conocimiento":  
> Examen para conseguir la licencia de taxista en Londres y que parece ser uno de los más difíciles del mundo. Así que quien lo consigue suele presumir de ello xD
> 
> Giga:  
> Danza folclórica inglesa.


	11. Fin del juego

Así que a eso se reducía todo. ¿La lógica contra la emoción? Sherlock no puede evitar darle al taxista una sonrisa condescendiente. La lógica siempre triunfaba contra la emoción. En este campo de batalla, es Sherlock quien tiene la ventaja. La adrenalina de su sistema desciende a un nivel manejable mientras su mirada se encuentra con la de Hope con total confianza. Puede que no haya sido el amo de su cuerpo hasta el momento, pero Sherlock siempre es el amo de su mente. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es jugar con Hope un poco más, esperar por la oportunidad de hacer un contraataque, y entonces todo será jaque y jaque mate.

   - Así que se trata del poder, ¿no? ¿De por fin ser el _gran_ hombre por una vez? ¿Cree que es un trato justo? ¿Todas esas vidas solo porque tal vez pueda ayudar a su hijo, solo porque por fin puede empujar a las demás personas de su alrededor en lugar de ser usted el empujado? - Sherlock lo presiona, lo provoca, su voz burlona y desdeñosa - ¿Merece la pena, Hope? Se dará cuenta de que no hay trato con el demonio que no termine con usted ardiendo... - es un riesgo calculado, enfadar a Hope. Podría terminar con el taxista decidiendo ignorar las "reglas" y simplemente matarlo. Pero si está enfadado, puede cometer un error. Puede olvidar prestar atención. Mueve un dedo por la superficie de la mesa, aparentemente distraído - Por cada alma que consigue obtener, ¿qué? ¿Más potencia supongo? ¿Habilidades más allá de las que los Adeptos normales son capaces?

   - Ya tengo habilidades más allá de los Adeptos normales. Ya las ha sentido por si mismo, señor Holmes. No necesito runas o rituales, no necesito lanzar círculos para hacer que camine dando vueltas si es lo que quiero. Y esto es solo el principio. Pronto, con suficientes almas en mi haber, seré capaz de realizar cualquier hechizo, cualquier magia, solo con la voluntad de mi mente – Hope se inclina hacia delante, ajustándose las gafas una fracción mientras se encara a Sherlock, haciendo exactamente lo que el detective asesor quería. Su ira está sacando lo mejor de él, no está prestando atención.

Sherlock tiene que distraerlo, mantenerlo hablando o, mejor aún, mantenerlo solo hablando consigo mismo. Cualquier cosa para retrasar a Hope de hacer su próximo movimiento, el cual sin duda será, de alguna forma, convencer a Sherlock de que se suicide. Mientras mantenga a Hope fuera de su objetivo, tendrá una oportunidad de pillarle desprevenido. Sherlock aún tiene su mente y su magia, solo tiene que ser más astuto y jugar mejor que el loco que está ante él. Ya está intentando un experimento, dibujando runas y patrones en la mesa para un hechizo de protección con la punta del dedo, concentrando toda su voluntad en las marcas invisibles que deja el sudor y la grasa natural. No ha oído nunca de que se haya hecho esto antes, sin tiza ni carboncillo, lápiz o tinta, pero no es de las marcas de lo que se trata per se. Quizás funcione, ¿perdiendo solo algo de potencia por su apenas perceptible presencia? Todo lo que necesita es la más pequeña de las barreras entre él y Hope y el juego será suyo.

   - No tiene ni idea de lo que es. Nació entre dinero, apuesto que con una jodida cuchara de plata en la boca. Nunca ha sabido lo que es luchar para salir adelante. Siempre ha sido el gran hombre, figuradamente y literalmente. Pero seré franco con usted, señor Holmes. Lo que más me importa es mi hijo. Él es lo más importante. ¿El poder? ¿Todo lo demás? Eso es la guinda del pastel – el taxista se mueve hacia delante, sus ojos enfocados con intensidad, la boca abierta para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Una nueva diversión.

   - Entonces, ¿cómo funciona? Vamos, _deslúmbreme_ con su genio. Solo porque haya hecho que esa gente cometa suicidio, no significa que sus almas estén condenadas. No hay un San Pedro sentado en las puertas del cielo con dos sellos, uno marcando el Cielo y otro el Infierno, pero aún así hay un arbitro, una oportunidad para comparecer ante los poderes y arrepentirse a fin de obtener el perdón y la entrada.

   - Ahhhh, ve, ahí es donde se equivoca, señor Holmes. Pero no se sienta demasiado mal. Todo es acerca de la elección, supuestamente, pero eso no significa que a los que mandan no les guste manipular un poco el juego. Si la gente conociera la verdad, bueno, probablemente no harían las decisiones correctas. Pero en pocas palabras, esto es como es. La gente obtiene más o menos lo que cree. ¿Cree en la reencarnación? Tiene la oportunidad de volver. ¿Cree en la reencarnación, el karma, y era un hijo de puta? Puedes volver como una babosa – se encoge de hombros mientras sigue explicando – Por eso voy tras los Católicos. Ellos creen que si cometes suicidio, es un pecado mortal e irás directo al Infierno. Creen que si mueres antes de que hayas tenido la oportunidad de confesar tus pecados y arrepentirte, estás condenado. Porque ellos lo _creen_ , así es como lo obtienen. La mayoría de ellos nunca se han dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La mayoría de ellos nunca se dio cuenta de que dentro de ellos habían abrazado esas enseñanzas. Y, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Demasiado concentrados en el dolor del momento, la angustia y la desesperación, para considerar la eternidad de dolor que se abría ante ellos.

   - ¿Y quién le dijo eso? - le reta Sherlock con una mirada endurecida - ¿Su _patrocinador_ demoniaco? - pone los ojos en blanco ligeramente – Ahora de verdad. Como _esa_ no es una fuente parcial...

Por un momento el taxista parece lanzado, pero se recupera rápidamente y sonríe, mirando a Sherlock mientras reflexiona:

   - ¿Sabe?, me dijo que estuviera alerta por usted. Dijo que quizás intentaría algo e interferiría. Parece que es bastante famoso ahí abajo, señor Holmes. Pero no se preocupe. Soy suficiente rival para usted y... - su mirada cae hasta la mesa casualmente antes de que su mirada azul claro capture el movimiento de la mano de Sherlock. Los ojos centellean con rabia. Hope se levanta tan rápido que su silla se vuelca detrás de él, rebotando ruidosamente contra el suelo - ¡He _dicho_ , que nada de _eso_ , señor Holmes! ¡Nada de hechizos o hechizos de contención o zona de protección!

Una vez más, la mano de Sherlock se congela, enroscándose sobre si misma y temblando mientras lucha para resistir la orden, maldiciendo suavemente en voz baja.

Le toma un momento a Hope recuperar la compostura. Sherlock había estado cerca, muy cerca de darle la vuelta al tablero. Lo mejor era cortar las cosas de raíz ahora, en lugar de seguir compadeciéndose a él y a su presa.

   - Creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos. He cumplido con mi parte del trato. Le he dado las respuestas. Ahora, señor Holmes, es hora de que pruebe un poco de su propia medicina, por así decirlo – metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el taxista saca un pequeño bote; unas pequeñas cápsulas llenas con diminutos gránulos rojos y blancos se encuentran en el interior. Desliza el bote hacia Sherlock y asiente con satisfacción, una cruel sonrisa curvando sus labios.

La primera inclinación de Sherlock es impulsarse con la mesa e irse. Pero ya sabe que eso no es una opción. No puede volver atrás y no puede moverse hacia adelante. Todo lo que queda es mantenerse firme y enfrentar el reto. Su cabeza se levanta ligeramente, determinado a no dejar que nada de su incertidumbre se muestre. Con una ceja y la comisura de la boca elevándose caprichoso.

   - Bueno. No puede culparme por intentarlo...

El taxista se yergue un momento antes de ofrecerle a Sherlock una sonrisa lobuna en respuesta, riendo suavemente mientras toma asiento.

   - Es cierto, señor Holmes, es cierto. Mis disculpas por mi exagerada reacción. Habría estado decepcionado si ni siquiera hubiese intentado escabullirse – su cabeza se inclina a un lado mientras pregunta casi con alegría una vez más - ¿Hablamos?

Sherlock se prepara para la primera descarga de Hope. Francamente, no tiene ni idea de qué esperar. Nunca ha tenido a otro Adepto o ser sobrenatural usando su propia mente y su cuerpo contra si mismo. La experiencia es totalmente sin precedentes. Hasta ahora, Hope ha demostrado que puede parar a Sherlock de hacer cualquier cosa física, pero ¿de verdad cree que puede deducir a Sherlock y romperlo? Controlar su cuerpo es una cosa, pero tiene que trabajar con la verdad, con los hechos y la realidad, si va a convencer a Sherlock tanto como para tomar esas píldoras, y mucho menos una. Seguramente no será capaz de tal tarea. Esas otras personas no eran suficientemente listas, no se dieron cuenta de contra qué luchaban. Pero el que avisa no es traidor, y Sherlock no va a rendirse sin luchar. Su barbilla se levanta una fracción, los ojos entrecerrándose en hostiles rendijas mientras mira fijamente al taxista al otro lado, sin decir palabra, desafiándolo a hacer lo peor.

   - Creo que, en muchos sentidos, somos parecidos, usted y yo, señor Holmes. Quiero decir, por razones obvias, ambos somos todo unos genios y Adeptos. Cualquiera de esas cosas es bastante rara, pero ¿tenerlas las dos juntas? Memorable, la verdad. Y aún así – reflexiona, inclinándose más cerca, sus brazos se deslizan sobre la mesa entre ellos, las manos pacíficamente entrelazadas – Creo que tenemos mucho en común. Usted ya ha descubierto partes de mi historia. Soy un solitario. Lo he sido la mayor parte de mi vida. Igual que usted. Sin encajar nunca, ¿verdad? Los padres estaban demasiado ocupados o eran demasiado duros para nosotros. Demasiado diferentes para los demás para que realmente nos entiendan.

"Por supuesto nuestros caminos se separaron. Como ya hemos dicho, yo era el hombre pequeño, usted era el hombre grande. Decidí volverme invisible. Parecía lo más fácil de alguna forma. Ya se me pasaba por alto de forma natural. ¿Aunque usted? Eligió hacerlo peor. Vistió su extrañeza, su soledad, igual que lleva ese abrigo. Con orgullo y estilo. Pero eso no hace amigos, ¿verdad? En todo caso, lo hizo aún peor. ¿Y sus padres? No sabían que hacer con usted. Lo enviaron a loqueros que le dieron al principio apelativos como autista y Aspergers, luego sociópata y psicópata. Ya es bastante malo ser invisible, pero al menos mi familia no esperaba nada de mi. ¿Pero usted? ¿Teniendo un perfil tan alto como el suyo? Apuesto a que todo el mundo esperaba más de usted. Algo mejor. No podían ver lo brillante que era, y eso fue más un perjuicio que una ayuda. Y por supuesto estaba usted, haciéndolo todo peor, no mejor. ¿Recordándoles a todo el mundo a su alrededor lo mucho mejor que era usted que ellos? Fue denigrado. Despreciado. A la gente no le gusta quedar como idiotas. Su orgullo, su arrogancia, es su arma de doble filo, ¿no es así, señor Holmes? Mantiene a los demás a raya, pero todo eso mientras le está cortando, extirpándole su corazón y su alma..."

Un verdadero resoplido de burla se le escapa a Sherlock ante las jactanciosas pretensiones del taxista. ¿Parecidos? ¡Pfft! Sherlock no se parece en nada a este hombre pequeño, o, más bien, Hope no se parece en nada a Sherlock. Primero, no ha demostrado ser casi tan magistral como él en adivinar la verdad sobre las personas y las situaciones como Sherlock ha hecho. ¿Dónde está la página web de Hope? ¿Dónde está la prueba de Hope?

Un hilo de voz murmura suavemente dentro de su cabeza: _Bueno, sí, pero de nuevo, se las ha arreglado para matar a cuatro personas hasta ahora. Personas que no tenían sentimiento de culpa o de remordimiento aparente por lo que estaban haciendo, personas de las que todo el mundo había informado como gente feliz, contenta y plena. No cambias de opinión como el que cambia de sombrero y decides suicidarte solo porque alguien te hable durante cinco minutos. Te guste o no, Sherlock, Hope tiene poder._

Sí, pero no es _su_ poder. No como el mío. Yo siempre fui brillante, siempre un poderoso Adepto...

_Pero también erróneo. Listo sobre los hechos, las cosas, pero no las personas. Nunca pudiste entender a otras personas, porqué estaban enfadadas contigo, qué querían decir. Decidiste que era porque eras más listo que ellos, que estaban celosos. Pero la verdad es, que estabas roto. Mamá y Papá lo vieron. Por eso te llevaron a todos esos psiquiatras cuando eras joven. Y luego, por supuesto, está tu magia. Cuando eras pequeño podías ver cosas, igual que Mycroft. Eras un Adepto y un Sensitivo, justo como se suponía que debías ser. Pero entonces lo perdiste. Ahí es cuando todo empezó a desmoronarse. Mycroft siempre fue tan amable al principio. Enseñándonos, preocupándose por nosotros, pero cuando perdiste la habilidad de ver, estabas tan herido, tan enfadado. Mycroft dijo que él sería tus ojos, pero eso no era suficientemente bueno. ¿Así que qué hiciste? Lo rechazaste. Igual que rechazaste a todos los demás. Pensabas que estaban celosos, pero eras tú quien estaba celoso. Querías encajar, querías ser protegido, querías gustar a la gente..._

¡No, no, eso no fue así en absoluto! ¡Mycroft estaba celoso de _mi_! ¿Qué utilidad tiene ser un Sensitivo? Que puedes ver cosas. ¡Una conveniencia, nada más! No te permite influir ni cambiar nada. Es más bien una maldición, la verdad, ser capaz de ver pero no de hacer. ¡Yo compadecía a Mycroft! Mycroft sabía que era mejor que él, y una vez que empecé a defenderme por mi mismo, cuando ya no lo necesitaba, es cuando _él_ me apartó. Le resentía mi poder, ¡le resentía el hecho de que _yo_ era el Adepto y no él!

_¿Sigues mintiéndote a ti mismo? Escucha a Hope, Sherlock. Todo lo que está diciendo es la verdad y lo sabes. Lo has escondido, olvidado, borrado, retorcido los hechos para apoyar tu teoría. ¿Y quién puede culparte? Eras un niño después de todo. Necesitabas a alguien que te entendiera, que te quisiera y te cuidara, pero estabas demasiado asustado para dejar a la gente acercarse. Cuando dejas que la gente se acerque, es cuando pueden hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Y como entonces no podías ver las señales, no podías entender las pistas, salías herido. Era más seguro, más fácil, simplemente cerrarse en uno mismo, ¿verdad? No es culpa tuya. Hiciste lo mejor que podías hacer con las herramientas que tenías. El problema es, que nunca creciste, ¿no es así? Nunca maduraste de ese comportamiento. Oh, sí, ahora puedes ver las señales, ahora puedes diseccionar clínicamente las reacciones emocionales y las acciones de las personas, despreciándolas como debilidades y flaquezas. Podrías cambiar tu camino ahora que lo entiendes, pero no lo harás. Porque te has convencido a ti mismo de que a tu modo es mejor. Que tener un corazón de piedra te salvará de que te lo rompan. Por eso no tienes ningún amigo, por eso sigues solo, por eso sigues luchando inútilmente contra Mycroft. Nunca vas a cambiar. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Probablemente ni siquiera sepas como amar, como preocuparse de los demás a parte de ti mismo. Es como dijiste, todo lo que importa es el trabajo, pero no es suficiente. Yo lo se, y tú lo sabes..._

Sherlock vuelve bruscamente en si mismo para encontrar su mirada fija en la mesa, sus ojos mirando al vacío. De algún modo, en algún punto, ha perdido la concentración, se ha perdido lo que el taxista le estaba diciendo, la voz de Hope siendo monótona, ignorada, olvidada. Excepto por el hecho de que no lo es. Sacudiendo la cabeza con un jadeo, Sherlock lucha por concentrarse en lo que Hope está diciendo, parpadeando aturdido.

Eso no se parece en nada a algo que haya experimentado antes. Todo lo que Hope le ha lanzado desde que entró por primera vez en el taxi del asesino había sido tan sutil que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera había sentido la influencia del Adepto guiando sus acciones de un lado a otro. Pero ahora es incluso más insidioso e irresistible. Las palabras no son tanto escuchadas como absorbidas. Hope no le está hablando a Sherlock; le está hablando al subconsciente de Sherlock, despertando a la normalmente bestia dormida, despertándola como una criatura primitiva y nocturna, hambrienta después de su largo descanso, con los dientes y las garras afiladas gracias al propio intelecto de Sherlock y espoleadas por la oscuridad de Hope, susurrando palabras.

Normalmente son las calles de Londres las que sirven como su campo de batalla, y su inteligencia es el arma que elige. Pero ahora es la mente de Sherlock la que está bajo sitio, su intelecto y su astucia se están volviendo contra él.

Parpadeando de nuevo, Sherlock intenta por un lado escuchar lo que el taxista está diciendo mientras al mismo tiempo resiste fervientemente el veneno que gotea lentamente en sus oídos. Como Claudio al Rey*. Creía que estaría luchando contra la emoción con la lógica, una batalla fácil. Nunca había sospechado que la emoción estaría usando la lógica como escudo y como espada...

Hope no se detiene ni un momento en su asalto, su mirada enfocada en Sherlock, observando como la mirada del genio Adepto se desvanece y se pierde en su interior, sonriendo cuando vuelve a resurgir, vacilante como un hombre ahogado. Él será un reto mucho mayor comparado con los otros, un reto del que Hope tiene la intención de disfrutar al máximo. Se ha pasado mucho años observando a este joven, impresionado por él, sí, naturalmente, celoso de él. ¿Y si se las arregla para derrotar a Sherlock Holmes? Joder, eso casi merece la pena por si mismo. ¿El hecho de que su patrocinador le dará suficiente poder para salvar a su hijo? La guinda del pastel. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sádica, los ojos brillantes con una especie de impío placer.

 

* * *

 

Precipitándose por el pasillo, corriendo a toda velocidad, John se sacude abruptamente parándose en seco, los brazos girándose mientras el hilo de su corazón que le une a Sherlock de repente tira de él hacia la derecha y a través del marco de una puerta de una clase abierta. Corre por la habitación, serpenteando entre los pupitres en su camino hasta que sus manos chocan contra la ventana, viendo con horror la escena que ocurre enfrente suya. Sherlock sentado en una larga mesa, inmóvil, y ante él el taxista, sus labios moviéndose, y entre ellos poder, magia, las palabras como un vapor venenoso, oscuro y retorcido, entrando en los oídos de Sherlock, nublando su mente con soledad, desesperación, cansancio.

John golpea las manos contra el cristal, gritando el nombre de Sherlock con impotencia, intentando en vano llevar su atención lejos del taxista, de esas palabras. Oh Dios. Oh Dios mio...

 

* * *

 

   - ...y luego, por supuesto, está el aburrimiento. Una mente como la suya, es imposible de mantener ocupada. Demasiada redundancia en el mundo. La sociedad se va al infierno. Todo es una perdida de tiempo, la verdad. Ningún verdadero desafío que quede por hacer, ¿verdad? Por eso tienes el trabajo, ¿no? No captura asesinos porque sea una causa noble. Es solo algo que le ayuda a mantener la mente ocupada. Pero eso no es suficiente, ¿verdad? - el taxista inclina la cabeza a un lado mientras señala, tirándose del cuello del jersey – Señor, pero que calor hace aquí, ¿no cree? ¿Por qué no se quita el abrigo, señor Holmes, se remanga las mangas y se relaja?

Temblando, las manos de Sherlock se levantan, se quita el abrigo de los hombros y lo aparta poniéndolo sobre el respaldo de la silla. Los movimientos son lentos y entrecortados, la mente de Sherlock resistiéndose a la presión de la de Hope tanto como puede, pero incapacitado como está, no tiene ningún tipo de ventaja ante este tipo de magia. Su voz sale tensa, ronca, como si el esfuerzo de decir lo que piensa fuera casi demasiado difícil.

   - Esto apenas es lo que uno llamaría una pelea justa – señala con frialdad, con los dedos temblando ahora violentamente mientras se abre los puños de la camisa en contra de su voluntad y empieza a enrollar las mangas – Creía que quería un verdadero reto. Sus habilidades contra las mías... - es un respiro, un momento para Sherlock de intentar de reunir todo su ingenio una vez más, para Hope una forma de regodearse de su percibido éxito.

   - Oh, usted ya tuvo su oportunidad, señor Holmes. Si hubiese hecho lo que debería haber hecho, darse cuenta de que estaba contra un verdadero adversario, habría tomado precauciones. Habría estado preparado con talismanes y hechizos. Pero falló. Falló en ver quien era yo realmente, falló en protegerse a si mismo. No tiene a nadie a quien culpar de esta situación salvo a usted. Ahhh, eso está mejor, ¿no? - pregunta cuando las manos de Sherlock se apartan de su ropa.

Alargando la mano por encima de la mesa, Hope agarra el antebrazo de Sherlock justo cuando este intenta apartarlo. La lucha es breve, pero suficientemente larga para que el taxista vea lo que estaba buscando.

   - Justo como pensaba. Tuvo que encontrar un poco de ayuda para ser capaz de lidiar con todo, ¿no? ¿Una pequeña inyección de algo para apartarlo del borde del precipicio? Para calmar la mente, o agudizarla, sin duda. Pero eso no es suficiente, ¿verdad? Noooo, ni de lejos suficiente. No puede escapar, ¿verdad? Todo ese ruido en su cabeza, entre sus deducciones, su magia, sus casos y la página web y el trabajo. Claros indicadores de que es el tipo de hombre que no puede encontrar el interruptor de apagado. No sabe como relajarse, como simplemente sentarse y disfrutar de la vida. No, eso serían las puertas de la locura para usted, ¿no? ¿No hacer nada? Se subiría por las paredes. Así que cuando se pone mal, cae en la tentación, ¿no? Fue hace tiempo, ya veo. Fácil adivinar el porqué. Pero apuesto a que aún lo anhela, ¿verdad? Algo que le ayude a olvidar el trabajo, a olvidar el aburrimiento, incluso a olvidar la soledad. Porque de lo que se trata a fin de cuentas, lo que odia, más que el aburrimiento, más que todo ese ruido de su cabeza, todos los golpes bajos y las observaciones amargas, es que está solo y sin amigos. Nadie le entiende. A nadie le gusta. Nadie le amará jamás. Se burla del amor, de las emociones, porque cree que eso le hace fuerte. Pero sabe que es una mentira, señor Holmes. ¿Porque en el fondo? Quiere ser amado. Todos lo hacemos, no importa lo mucho que lo neguemos...

No, no, no escuches sus palabras. ¡No! Espera, _escúchalas_ , concéntrate en ellas, en su forma, sus sílabas, su significado. Disecciona sus palabras, déjalas inservibles. Son solo palabras, nada más que palabras. ¿Cómo dice el refrán? ¿Palos y piedras romperán mis huesos, pero a las palabras se las lleva el viento*? Dios, eso es estúpido y completamente obvio. ¿Como es que no lo he borrado todavía?

_Porque sabes que no es verdad. Creías que podías encerrarte en ti mismo, pero las palabras duelen, ¿verdad, Sherlock? Claro que lo hacen. Dolían entonces y duelen ahora. Eres mejor fingiendo que no lo hacen, pero ambos sabemos que lo hacen. John tenía razón, ¿verdad? Intentas provocar a todo el mundo hasta que te golpeen, derramar tu propia sangre primero antes de que alguien más la derrame. Pero aunque te cortes a ti mismo o algo más te corte, aún duele. Cortarse a si mismo te permite la comodidad del control. Igual que con las drogas. Tú eliges. Tienes el control de cuándo y cuánto y qué droga para qué efecto. Te haces daño a ti mismo, no otra persona. Y lo que es en realidad es un dolor pequeño y agradable, ¿verdad? Se lleva el dolor consigo, lo hace más fácil de olvidar, más fácil distraerse con el trabajo, hace que la mente se calme en esos días cuando todo el ruido es simplemente demasiado. Cuando todo lo que quieres es encogerte en una pequeña bola como hacías cuando eras pequeño, tener una mano amable acariciándote cariñosamente el pelo, decirte que todo va bien, que estás a salvo, que estás en casa y protegido y amado. ¿Cuando paró todo eso, Sherlock? ¿Cuando murió tu madre? ¿Cuando tu padre se enfrascó en el trabajo para huir del dolor? ¿Es ahí donde aprendiste como hacerlo?_

Emociones que Sherlock no ha sentido desde la infancia se levantan como un tsunami, el sonido de la voz del taxista es la onda de choque inicial que lo pone todo patas arriba, su propia voz, las palabras, los recuerdos que surgen a través de él como un cuerpo masivo de agua contaminada con el sedimento de la amargura del pasado. Es impactante, más allá de la lógica, más allá de la comprensión. Tanto que aunque para Sherlock estén muertas y enterradas, todas las cosas que ha "borrado" se están levantando desde el fondo de su mente bajo la fuerza de esta ola de emoción. Por primera vez en lo que parece un largo tiempo, sus fundamentos se agrietan y tiemblan, su lógica flaquea y se sacude.

Dios para, ya basta... por favor, por favor para...

_Shhhh-hhhh, está bien Sherlock. Ya no estás solo. Estoy aquí. Incluso aunque todo el mundo piense que eres horrible y cruel, incluso aunque todos los demás te rechacen y te odien, aún así estaré aquí. Después de todo, yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Todo irá bien. Hope sabe lo que hay que hacer. Tenía razón todo el tiempo. Ahora es tan obvio. Ya lo habías pensado antes, sabes que lo has hecho. Esa última vez, con la morfina. Eres demasiado inteligente para no saber cual es la dosis correcta. Lo habías hecho docenas y docenas de veces. Y aún así tomaste demasiado. Si Lestrade no hubiese aparecido en el último momento, ese hubiese sido el último momento. Habría estado bien. Paz. Un alivio al fin. Un descanso al fin. Y entonces solo estaríamos tú y yo para siempre. Y no importaría lo feo o horrible que eres, yo siempre te querré. Soy el único que lo hará..._

Todo el cuerpo de Sherlock está temblando violentamente, sus manos aferrando el filo de la mesa tan fuerte que los nudillos están blancos. Sus ojos se abren de golpe, con la mirada salvaje y frenética mientras grita:

   - ¡NO! ¡Ya BASTA! Por el amor de Dios, ¡PARA! - sus manos se levantan para enredarse en su pelo, la cabeza cayendo hacia delante mientras su voz se rompe un poco, jadeando – Por favor, por favor... solo... ya basta...

Pero la voz de Hope no para, sus palabras parloteando, echando sal a las heridas ya abiertas en el alma de Sherlock, su expresión arrogante cuando observa a Sherlock desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

   - ...así que aquí está, solo y sin amigos, incapaz de amar o de ser amado porque ha estado alejando a todo el mundo de usted durante tanto tiempo que se ha olvidado que hay que hacer para que le importe alguien, como dejar que otra persona le importe usted. Y así es como va a terminar, ¿verdad? Morirá en algún caso, intentando ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera le conoce, y mucho menos importarle. ¿Y para qué? "Gracias a Dios, el friki por fin está muerto" Eso es lo que dirán. "Por fin. Ya era hora"

Chasqueando la lengua con tristeza, Hope alarga la mano, con ella acariciando cariñosamente el pelo de Sherlock, su mirada azul pálido esperando hasta que Sherlock suelta un suave gemido y levanta la cabeza para devolverle la mirada, sus ojos plateados conmocionados y aturdidos. Hope sonríe con suavidad y dulzura, acariciando las manos de Sherlock mientras las deja caer en la mesa ante él.

   - Todo es en vano, señor Holmes. Lo sabe. Yo lo sé. Todo lo que conoce es una vida de dolor y miseria. Está tan infeliz, tan desesperadamente solo y hambriento de afecto, por estimulación mental. Y eso solo va a seguir y seguir y seguir, ¿no es así? Pero eso no tiene porque ser así, ¿verdad?

Liberando las manos de Sherlock con una gentil palmada, el taxista desenrolla la tapa del bote antes de empujarlo hacia Sherlock, su voz cariñosa, suave, la voz de alguien que entiende, que se preocupa.

   - ¿No está cansado? ¿Cansado de todo? ¿Cansado de no ser amado, ni apreciado? ¿Cansado de todos los insultos, las miradas de odio? ¿Cansado de lidiar con toda esa gente estúpida y de poca monta? Ellos no le entienden. No pueden entenderle. Realmente, ¿qué tiene por lo que valga la pena vivir? Nada, eso es. Nadie a quien amar, nadie que le quiera, y una mente que no le dará un solo momento de paz. Pero tiene un opción. Siempre tiene una opción...

Mirando abajo hacia el bote abierto, Sherlock lo alcanza lentamente con una mano temblorosa, los dedos rodeando cuidadosamente el recipiente antes de empujar la silla hacia atrás lentamente y ponerse en pie, los ojos paralizados en las píldoras de color rojo y blanco del interior. Hope se levanta también, observando a Sherlock, estudiándolo para ver si la trampa realmente ha saltado o si el detective asesor requiere de algo un poco más "convincente". Una vez que el joven se da la vuelta, la tensa sonrisa se vuelve cruel una vez más, incluso aunque la voz permanezca dulce y suave.

   - Sería tan simple, ¿verdad? Podría simplemente terminar...

La mano de Sherlock se vuelve más firme cuando busca dentro del bote y saca una sola píldora, mirándola fijamente, dándole vueltas entre los dedos.

 

* * *

 

John grita el nombre de Sherlock una vez más mientras observa horrorizado, observa como Sherlock, el humano más calmado, sereno y controlado que conoce empieza literalmente a desmoronarse. Observa mientras el veneno invade la mente de Sherlock retorciendo la lógica en una interminable cinta de Moebius*, poniéndolo todo del revés y patas arriba. Sus manos se hunden en la ventana, los músculos tensos inútilmente contra la madera policromada y el cristal. Es completamente incapaz de hacer la única cosa que _debe_ hacer. El corazón le late con fuerza, el hombro le arde, la respiración se le entrecorta por el esfuerzo y el pánico mientras observa a Sherlock, sosteniendo la píldora, la píldora venenosa, sosteniéndola en el aire, mirándola fijamente como si contuviera todos los secretos del universo en su pequeña cápsula de gelatina. Y todo lo que John puede hacer es mirar a Sherlock como si él tuviera todos los secretos del universo en su frágil y mortal cuerpo.

   - ¡SHERLOCK!

La agonía se precipita sobre John como una llamarada de fuego, tan inesperada como insoportable. Gritando por la sorpresa, se inclina hacia delante, doblándose por la mitad, con la mano derecha agarrándose desesperadamente el hombro izquierdo, como si de alguna forma pudiera sacarse el hierro caliente que arde ahí dentro tan intensamente mientras su espalda siente como si algo estuviera a punto de estallar fuera de él... y entonces estalla.

Tras él unas alas de color oro y marrón estallan hacia afuera, desplegándose en una llamarada de poder, batiendo poderosamente, por instinto.

Los dedos de la mano derecha se enroscan contra algo que sobresale de su hombro cicatrizado. Aún gritando, John tira y tira y tira... hasta que una espada, su espada, emerge libre, ardiendo con cada color imaginable, brillando de poder.

Solo tiene un segundo para asombrarse antes de que pueda sentir que el nivel de peligro llega a un punto desgarrador, la mano de Sherlock empieza a bajar la píldora pulgada a pulgada, los labios abiertos, la lengua asomándose, preparado para saborear la muerte y la liberación.

No hay tiempo para llegar a él. Incluso con sus alas y su magia. Sin ni siquiera saber si el hechizo que le frenó antes cederá o contendrá su ataque. La espada en sus manos es inútil. Necesita un arma diferente, necesita...

John Watson sabe exactamente lo que necesita.

El hombre dentro del ángel da un paso adelante abruptamente, como si el hombre en persona estuviera allí, empujando a John fuera de su camino y haciendo lo que tiene que hacerse. Su brazo se levanta sin pensar, su cuerpo cambia de posición incluso mientras la espada parpadea y ondea con su voluntad, cambiando de figura y forma, retorciéndose como si le doliera quedarse firme en su mano, la empuñadura del Browning sólida contra la palma de su mano, el dedo descansando tranquilamente sobre el gatillo. Entrecerrando los ojos, apuntando el cañón de la pistola mientras fija su objetivo, las alas aleteando mientras ajusta su objetivo fraccionalmente... y dispara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> Como Claudio al Rey:  
> Referencia a la obra de Hamlet de Shakespeare, donde el tío de Hamlet, Claudio, mata al Rey envenenándolo vertiendo veneno en su oreja mientras dormía.
> 
> Palos y piedras romperán mis huesos, pero a las palabras se las lleva el viento:  
> En el original, lo que realmente dice es: Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Una cancioncilla infantil. Literalmente significa dice, los palos y piedras podrán romper mis huesos, pero las palabras nunca me herirán. Gracias Lilith Malfoy Snape por darme el refrán más cercano (de hecho es casi igual). No sabía que existía y es perfecto. ^^
> 
> Cinta de Moebius:  
> Concepto matemático cuya escultura está colgada en la pared de mi facultad xDD Se trata de una banda o cinta con una cara y un solo borde. Se puede hacer recortando una tira de papel y juntando los extremos dándole la vuelta a uno de ellos. wikipedia.org(/)wiki(/)Banda_de_M%C3%B6bius
> 
> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y no os deje muy nerviosos xDDD Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Besos!


	12. Apariencias

Sherlock mira fijamente a la píldora que está entre sus dedos, hipnotizado. Toda la lucha lo ha dejado drenado. Ya no hay temblores, ya no hay pelea, ya no hay miedo o resistencia. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ha querido esto desde hace más tiempo del que puede recordar. Silenciar las voces burlonas y crueles, silenciar la interminable cacofonía de su mente, borrar la constante lucha por sobrevivir un día después de otro, buscando constantemente el crimen perfecto, el problema irresoluble, el experimento definitivo solo para mantener la soledad y el vacío sin fin a raya. Todo es tan aburrido y tedioso y doloroso y _sin sentido_. Su mano desciende con la píldora, apoyándola suavemente sobre la punta de la lengua, sintiendo la gelatina empezar a ablandarse en reacción.

_Podría simplemente dejar que todo se detuviera aquí. Sin más lucha. Sin más que simplemente existir cada día solo para enfrentarse a otro, completamente solo. Solo es mejor cuando nadie te entiende, pero los seres humanos son criaturas sociales. No es natural, no es correcto. No es... normal. No soy normal. Estoy equivocado. Soy un "friki", una aberración. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que deducir crímenes ya no sea suficiente? ¿Cuánto tiempo será antes de que mate solo para mantenerlo todo a raya? No es como si no hubiese estado ya aquí antes. Una jeringuilla. Una píldora. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? La última vez dije que fue un accidente, que no pretendía una sobredosis, pero yo sé la verdad. En ese momento, solo quería que se acabara. Quería que todo el ruido simplemente se fuera. Quería que mi cabeza parara de sonar y golpear. Solo quería ser capaz de apagarlo por una vez. Apagarlo y de que siguiera así. Y ahora es mi oportunidad..._

El sonido del disparo atraviesa los pensamientos de Sherlock, atraviesa el hechizo, de forma tan poderosa y explosiva como lo hace a través del cristal y del cuerpo de Hope. Cuando el hombre mayor cae, la racionalidad regresa, la píldora casi es aplastada entre los dedos de Sherlock mientras aparta la mano de su boca y la arroja violentamente contra el suelo, temblando en reacción. Le toma menos de un segundo determinar que Hope no va exactamente a ninguna parte, así que en un torbellino de movimiento, Sherlock salta sobre una mesa y se precipita hacia la ventana perforada, los ojos entrecerrados mientras mira afuera hacia el edificio paralelo en busca de su salvador. Nadie en el tejado, ni en los balcones, no, espera, ¡ahí!

Apenas puede distinguir la habitación que está directamente enfrente de él, todo son sombras pálidas y sugerencias de formas gracias a la luz que se derrama desde el exterior del edificio y la luz del pasillo de más allá. Pero puede divisar el panel de cristal roto desde donde salió el disparo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras busca por una figura, por cualquier tipo de movimiento, pero no puede ver a nadie.

Una débil y gorgoteante tos lleva su atención de vuelta a la habitación a su espalda. Frunciendo el ceño frustrado, Sherlock se gira y asalta al conductor, quitándole el teléfono y enviando un mensaje rápidamente a Lestrade antes de ponerse en cuclillas junto al hombre.

No va a conseguirlo, eso está bastante claro. Incluso si Sherlock estuviera inclinado a ayudarlo lo que, sinceramente, no lo está. El jersey de Hope ya está muy manchado de sangre y hay una pequeña piscina formándose bajo él. Abre la boca y la cierra como un pez mientras sus ojos buscan desesperadamente los de Sherlock. Parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de aguantar, el taxista jadea:

   - Mor... ¡Moriarty!

Los ojos de Sherlock son fríos y desapasionados mientras mira al hombre moribundo. No siente lástima, ni ciertamente arrepentimiento, y ni una pizca de las emociones del hombre desesperado que era justo hace unos momentos. La ira es todo lo que queda; el resto de Sherlock ha sido desterrado de donde fuera que vino. Pero su confusión es traicionada por una cada vez más fruncida frente ante esta aparente incongruencia.

   - ¿Qué?

Tomando una húmeda y jadeante bocanada de aire que indica que un pulmón se está llenando de sangre, Hope habla con tono áspero desesperadamente una vez más, con los labios temblorosos:

   - Mor-iarty. Mi pa-tro-cinador... - de repente su mano sujeta el brazo de Sherlock, aferrándose con un agarre literalmente mortal mientras se fuerza a si mismo a continuar – Tiene... que pa-pararlo. ¡Por favor! Mi hijo... mi hijo...

Los ojos plateados de Sherlock se nublan de confusión solo por un breve momento antes de que la comprensión los aclare desde sus profundidades.

   - Su contrato – deduce abruptamente – Si falla, no es solo su alma, sino la de su hijo también.

Hope no tiene que asentir para que la verdad sea tan aparente como su pánico y arrepentimiento por el terrible error que ha cometido, por el terrible peligro en el que ha puesto a su hijo. Sherlock intenta liberarse de la mano que lo agarra, el simple roce de Hope hace que su piel se le erice, pero el taxista se niega a dejarlo ir.

   - De-téngalo, señor Holmes. _¡Por favor!_ P-por de mi hijo...

   - Ese Moriarty. ¿Quién es exactamente? ¿Qué es? Dígamelo todo – no es que a Sherlock le importe algo Hope, o su hijo, pero este demonio que usa a humanos, que usa a Adeptos para sus propósitos. Es listo. Único. Un reto.

Una violenta y espasmódica tos arrasa el cuerpo de Hope, un delgado hilillo de sangre se escapa por su boca antes de que tome un jadeante último aliento, los ojos se vuelven vidriosos lentamente mientras se cuerpo se torna flácido. Liberándose el brazo, Sherlock duda un momento antes de alargar la mano y posar lo dedos contra la garganta del hombre. No hay pulso. Maldice entre dientes, se pone en pie y empieza a caminar de vuelta a la silla donde ha estado sentado justo antes cuando de repente sus piernas se tambalean y ceden bajo él. Ahora que la adrenalina ha dejado de bombearse a través de su sistema, se siente completamente agotado, física y mentalmente. Ya que no hay ningún testigo de la momentánea debilidad, Sherlock se sienta solo un momento, tendido de forma poco elegante en el suelo, con las palmas de las manos descansando contra el frío suelo de linóleo, dejando la cabeza colgada.

Solo es que se ha levantado demasiado rápido. Eso es todo. Debería haber comido algo antes en Angelo después de todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que comió? Eso es todo. Nada más. Él está bien, está bien, siempre ha estado bien, ¿verdad? Espera un momento, tensando los hombros, medio esperando a su otra voz contrarrestar sus pensamientos... solo para encontrarse con el silencio. Poniéndose de rodillas, Sherlock se toma su tiempo para levantarse, haciendo una mueca, irritado consigo mismo, mirándose las manos que han comenzado a temblar descontroladamente mientras se desenrolla las mangas de la camisa.

¡Tienes que recomponerte! Solo era Hope jugando con tu mente, controlando tus pensamientos. Nada de eso era _real_. Otra pausa, esperando por una réplica mordaz...

Nada.

Los botones se han vuelto aparentemente imposibles, y con un quedo juramento, Sherlock deja los puños de la camisa como están y simplemente se pone el abrigo antes de sentarse a la mesa una vez más, dejando caer la cabeza en las manos, clavándose los dedos en el pelo negro. El débil sonido de las sirenas es ya audible, cada vez más cercanas. Sherlock calcula que tiene aproximadamente ocho minutos para recomponerse antes de que el Detective Inspector y su tropa entren por la puerta. No les iba a dar la satisfacción de verlo actuar como un ser humano normal, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

John no recuerda mucho después de disparar. Vio el cristal romperse, vio a Hope salir volando hacia atrás y luego caer, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba agachado en el suelo sobre las manos y las rodillas, temblando violentamente y débil como un gatito. Rodando sobre el costado, presiona la espalda contra la pared junto a la ventana, jadeante y confuso antes de que repentinamente se de cuenta de dos cosas.

Su espada y sus alas se han vuelto a ir.

Los ojos se le abren a medida que se toca la espalda para sentir unos apéndices que han desaparecido mágicamente con la misma brusquedad con la que primero habían aparecido. Se lanza frenéticamente en una búsqueda durante unos momentos de la pistola, o la espada, o lo que sea que es ahora, pero la habitación está tan oscura y vacía de cosas misteriosas y mágicas como lo estaba antes de que John entrara. Su mano derecha se levanta tentativamente para tocarse el hombro izquierdo. Ahora no duele. Nada duele. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni la pierna ni el hombro le duelen. Pero cuando se tantea por debajo del jersey y sus dedos rozan la herida cicatrizada, puede sentirla. Su espada, de algún modo está envainada dentro de su carne. Aparta la mano y la deja inerte en el muslo cuando se da cuenta de que se siente perfectamente humano una vez más, salvo por el poder latente dormitando en el hombro, y su unión con Sherlock.

Espera.

Sentándose derecho, John se concentra en el enlace entre ellos, sintiendo a través de él que Sherlock ya no está en peligro, pero que continua en la habitación al otro lado. Si todo lo demás se ha ido, ¿por qué eso permanece? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. El impulso de espiar por la ventana es uno poderoso al que tiene que resistirse. Lo mejor es que Sherlock no sepa quién disparó al taxista. Eso podría llevar a demasiadas preguntas con demasiadas respuestas muy complicadas.

Levantando las manos, una parte de John que es Watson se estudia los dedos, sorprendido por la falta de quemaduras de pólvora. Pero de nuevo, no era ninguna pistola lo que sostenía su mano. De alguna forma duda de que el equipo forense descubra alguna bala. Probablemente se desvaneció cuando la pistola lo hizo.

Y entonces por fin le golpea y se queda rígido por la sorpresa.

He matado. He matado a un ser humano. Yo, John, un Ángel de la Guardia durante eones, que juró valorar y proteger a la humanidad he tomado una vida humana intencionadamente, sin dudar, y si volviera a pasar, en este mismo segundo no haría nada diferente.

La realización lo sacude hasta la medula.

No es hasta que sus oídos registran el sonido cada vez más fuerte de las sirenas aproximándose que John se da cuenta de que no puede simplemente quedarse sentado en estado de shock, esperando a ser encontrado. Es hora de salir de ahí, _ya_.

 

* * *

 

Lestrade y Sherlock intercambian palabras, rápidamente y quedamente, mientras el resto del equipo del Detective Inspector acordona el edificio y empieza a recolectar pruebas forenses. Solo Lestrade sabría la verdad. Entre él y Sherlock, llegarían a algo que poder escribir en el informe.

Por ahora, lo mantiene simple. El taxista hizo un trato con un demonio, poder a cambio de almas. Había usado control mental para forzar a sus víctimas a envenenarse a si mismas. No tiene sentido en aclarar el procedimiento. Eso solo daría lugar a preguntas, preguntas que Sherlock no tiene intención de contestar respecto a cómo Hope se las arregló para convencerlo de cometer suicidio.

Bueno, casi cometer suicidio.

Sentado en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, Sherlock ha ignorado el peso de la manta naranja las primeras veces que se la pusieron sobre los hombros, dejando que se escurriera de los hombros, pero cuando Lestrade vuelve por cuarta vez, se queda mirando al hombre desconcertado y pregunta:

   - ¿Por qué siguen poniéndome esta manta? _Llevo_ un abrigo, y no es que haga _tanto_ frío esta noche.

Mirando fijamente a Sherlock divertido, el DI explica:

   - Es por el shock. No es que tengas ninguna experiencia con eso, ahhh, experiencia.

   - No es cierto. Estaba en shock cuando me encontraste en el Támesis.

   - Sí, bueno, pero eso era diferente. Estabas físicamente en shock. Esta vez la manta es para el shock emociona... Oh, olvídalo, olvidé con quién estaba hablando. No _tienes_ emociones, ¿no? - al final suspira ante la expresión de Sherlock que solo se está volviendo cada vez más desconcertada.

Sherlock gira la cabeza para volver a mirar al edificio de enfrente. Definitivamente _no_ es que esté escondiendo el rostro de Lestrade. O sea, que casualmente pregunta:

   - ¿Ni idea entonces, de quien fue el francotirador?

   - Nop – responde Lestrade con una sacudida de cabeza – Joder, ni siquiera podemos encontrar la bala. No está en el cuerpo, tiro limpio a través de él. No hay señales de que se haya incrustado en ninguna pared. Va a ser jodidamente difícil perseguir a alguien si no podemos encontrarla. No hay forma de conseguir una comparación balística y no sabemos casi nada sobre este tipo, Jefferson Hope. Con suerte, sin ningún doble sentido, tendremos algo más para continuar mañana, pero no estoy conteniendo la respiración.

Mirando hacia arriba, hacia la ventana rota, Lestrade murmura:

   - Sería mucho más fácil si todo este galimatías no estuviera involucrado. Ya es bastante difícil atrapar a criminales humanos sin tener a los sobrenaturales que pueden hacer magia y controlar mentes enredando las cosas – eso parece hacer que Lestrade considere repentinamente algo por primera vez, sus ojos entrecerrandose cuando mira a Sherlock y pregunta – Tú no puedes hacer eso, ¿no? ¿Controlar los pensamientos de la gente?

   - No seas ridículo, Lestrade. La gente es tan estúpida que no necesito ninguna habilidad _mágica_ para hacer que hagan lo que quiera...

Resoplando, Lestrade menea la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo plateado y riendo entre dientes.

   - Claro, por supuesto. Idiota de mi.

   - Así es.

Echando un vistazo hacia el pequeño grupo de coches de policía, Sherlock frunce el ceño cuando sus ojos se posan sobre la pequeña figura del Dr. Watson.

   - ¿Cómo llegó John aquí?

Mirando por encima también, Lestrade ladea la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

   - ¿No lo se? Le enviaste un mensaje imagino, igual que hiciste conmigo. Probablemente tomó un taxi o algo...

   - Pero no lo hice... - empieza a decir Sherlock antes de silenciarse a si mismo, mirando ahora intensamente a John, ascendiéndolo de un mero microscopio electrónico al telescopio Hubble. El rostro de John se sonroja ligeramente cuando capta la mirada de Sherlock, girando la cabeza abruptamente para mirar a la nada ausentemente.

Estudiando la extraña expresión, Lestrade intercambia miradas entre Sherlock y John, frunciendo el ceño mientras pregunta:

   - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? - una incipiente idea entra en su mente cuando vuelve a mirar a John y murmura – No creerás que fue...

   - No, no por _supuesto_ que no. No seas absurdo, Lestrade. Me fui en el taxi yo solo y luego le envié un mensaje, como has dicho. Es que acabo de recordar que aún no hemos terminado de hablar del contrato del alquiler... - Sherlock baja de la parte de atrás de la ambulancia y se estira la ropa, señalando enfáticamente – Bueno, si eso es todo...

Lestrade lo retiene por el codo.

   - Ahora espera, aún tengo preguntas y tenemos un informe con el que lidiar para que de verdad tenga sentido, para variar.

Liberándose del agarre del DI, Sherlock resopla y suelta:

   - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Mira – señala, tirando de la manta sobre sus hombros – estoy en shock. Necesito ir a tumbarme, o... algo. Cualquier pregunta que tengas, seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana. Además, acabo de ayudarte a pillar un asesino en serie. Más o menos. Creo que me he ganado el resto de la noche libre.

Mirando a Sherlock durante un largo rato, al final Lestrade levanta las manos, murmurando:

   - Vale, vale, pero si no apareces mañana por la mañana enviaré una patrulla de coches a recogerte, esposado si es necesario.

   - Por supuesto, Detective Inspector.

Camina hacia John, tirándose de la manta, analizando el lenguaje corporal del doctor y sus expresiones faciales. La mirada de John no parece muy estable, se mueve de los edificios a los coches de policía a Lestrade a Sherlock y luego vuelta a empezar. Deteniéndose ante él, los ojos de Sherlock fuerzan a los de John a encontrarse, aunque de forma no del todo cómoda.

Ambos hombres abren la boca al mismo tiempo, diciendo lo mismo.

   - ¿Estás bien?

Hay un breve momento de incomodidad, indecisión de quien debería ir primero, pero al final con un gesto de cabeza, John le indica a Sherlock que continúe:

   - Sí, claro que estoy bien. Mira, tengo una manta. Según Lestrade, elimina el shock, así que aquí la tienes. La ciencia médica en su máxima expresión – naturalmente lo último que Sherlock admitirá es el hecho de que Hope se las ideó para reducirlo a un deshecho destrozado y emocional. Nadie necesita saber eso. De hecho, Sherlock tiene firmemente la intención de borrar los eventos de esa tarde de su mente prácticamente lo más pronto posible - ¿Y tú?

   - Pues claro que estoy bien – John levanta la barbilla una fracción, intentando parecer más calmado y confiado de lo que realmente está - ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Sherlock le lanza esa mirada a John. La mirada que dice, "no seas un idiota cuando sé que no lo eres".

   - _Acabas_ de matar a un hombre.

Es un disparo en la oscuridad, pero Sherlock es un decente tirador por si mismo. John apenas se contiene de estremecerse ante esas palabras, con sus ojos azul océano y su expresión admitiendo su culpabilidad en un breve destello de incomodidad antes de que aparte la mirada, recomponiendo sus facciones. Volviendo a mirarlo, le ofrece a Sherlock una especie de sonrisa torcida y dolida.

   - Sí, sí, supongo que sí.

La mirada de Sherlock sostiene la de John, animándolo a continuar.

   - Pero no era un buen hombre – razona. No es que esa sea razón suficiente para que un ángel mate. Pero bueno, John ya no es un ángel, ¿no? Dios, ¿ _qué_ es ahora que incluso pudo hacer eso?

Sherlock está sombrío y callado durante un momento, su mirada tiene un toque atormentado también.

   - No, no era un buen hombre – pero el momento de debilidad se desvanece, entrecerrando los ojos en finas rendijas mientras pregunta en voz baja - ¿Qué hiciste con la pistola?

   - No es un problema. Desapareció – irónicamente, es cierto. Mirando a Sherlock, John inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, su mirada inusualmente fija antes de preguntar - ¿Estás _seguro_ de que estás bien?

Para Sherlock, John es virtualmente un extraño. Por otro lado, Sherlock es en muchos sentidos más familiar para John que él para si mismo. Otros puede que no vean la vulnerabilidad cuidadosamente escondida en los ojos del detective asesor, pero John sí. Además, no puede evitar querer aliviar ese dolor.

   - Sí, claro que estoy bien. He dicho que estaba bien, ¿no?

   - No estaba... - John tantea las palabras adecuadas. Sherlock tiene derecho a saberlo – Pude verlo, sabes, a él hablándote, sus palabras como una niebla venenosa, vertiéndose dentro de tu cabeza – se da prisa en tranquilizarlo – No se lo que dijo, pero se que fuera lo que fuera, ibas a tomarte esa píldora. ¿No es cierto?

El destello más diminuto de pánico pasa por los ojos plateados hasta que John confiesa que no sabe lo que realmente le hizo Hope. Y Sherlock no va a explicarlo. Controla su miedo, junto con el desconcertante deseo de una palabra amable, una cariñosa caricia.

   - Estoy bien.

Su tono no admite discusión. Se gira y empieza a alejarse de la escena del crimen, haciendo caso omiso a si John va a seguirlo o no. Pero John está a su lado casi instantáneamente, uniéndose a su paso, igualando el ritmo de Sherlock.

   - Vale. Está bien. Bueno, ¿cómo sabías que fui yo? - eso es terreno seguro. Le da a Sherlock algo en lo que pensar, algo de lo que presumir.

   - No lo sabía. No al principio. Pero entonces te vi aquí, y no te había enviado ningún mensaje para decirte donde estaba. No lo averiguaste por Lestrade, así que no tenías forma de saber donde encontrarme tras todo esto, a menos que ya estuvieras aquí. Luego, considerando tus años de servicio, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que podías ser potencialmente un tirador, aclimatado a la presión del campo de batalla, más que capaz de un tiro limpio a un objetivo a una cierta distancia – frunce el ceño mientras señala – Aunque aún no he descubierto cómo me encontraste.

   - Te seguí, en otro taxi – no hace falta explicar cuánto tiempo le llevó en realidad hacer eso – Me di cuenta de que no podía entrar en el edificio, así que tome la opción de entrar en el otro. Con la maldita suerte para los dos de que estabas casualmente en una ventana que daba al edificio. ¿Cómo consiguió entrar Lestrade de todas formas?

La ceja de Sherlock se arquea con curiosidad, preguntándose a si mismo qué significaba "suerte" para John.

   - El hechizo estaba diseñado para mantener a la gente fuera hasta que estuviera muerto. Bueno, técnicamente hasta que alguien estuviera muerto. Solo que Hope nunca consideró la posibilidad de que pudiera ser él – bajando la mirada, Sherlock observa a John caminar unos pocos más de pasos antes de sonreír con suficiencia – Ves, tenía razón.

Ahora es el turno de John de estar confundido, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock.

   - ¿Sobre qué?

   - Tu cojera siendo psicosomática. En algún lugar del camino parece que has perdido tu bastón, pero estás caminando bien.

John parpadea, con la mano frotándose el muslo un momento antes de sonreír y sacudir la cabeza.

   - Eso fue jodidamente estúpido, lo sabes. Irte con ese taxista sin decirme una palabra. Tienes mucha suerte de que decidiera seguiros. Realmente necesitas dejar de hacer eso, arriesgar tu vida para demostrar lo listo que eres.

   - ¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? Mmmmm. ¿Y por qué exactamente haría algo así?

John no puede evitar sino sonreír a Sherlock, su afecto por ese hombre coloreando sus palabras.

   - Porque eres idiota.

Sherlock le da a John la más pequeña de las sonrisas de apreciación antes de resoplar quedamente.

   - Solo los tontos se apresuran por donde los Ángeles temen pisar*, ¿es eso? Para que conste, no me apresuré. Mi ritmo era prácticamente pausado, sin prisa ni apresuramiento. Tú, por otro lado...

Hay un breve momento en el que el pánico recorre el ya sobrecargado sistema de John. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Lo ha descubierto? Pero no, al estudiar la expresión de Sherlock demuestra que la cita elegida es meramente y sorprendentemente profética.

   - Alexander Pope. Está bien. Picaré. ¿Quién es más tonto? ¿El tonto, o el tonto que lo sigue?

El desconcierto revolotea por las facciones de Sherlock, su expresión se vuelve taciturna un momento antes de rendirse finalmente.

   - ¿Quién dijo eso?

   - Obi Wan Kenobi – ante la vacía expresión de Sherlock, John le recuerda - ¿Sir Alec Guinness? ¿De Star Wars? - aún nada – Oh, _vamos_. ¡Tienes que haber visto Star Wars! - John sabe que Sherlock lo ha hecho. Puede recordar a Mycroft enseñándosela cuándo él era un niño. Pero Sherlock niega con la cabeza y descarta la cuestión con un gesto de la mano.

   - Si lo hice, debo de haberlo borrado – con un quedo resoplido, mira de reojo a John señalando – Te das cuenta de que eso implica que _tú_ eres el más tonto, ¿no?

   - Oh, sí, soy plenamente consciente de ese hecho.

   - Excelente. Entonces, ¿cuando te mudas?

   - ¿Quién dijo que iba a mudarme?

   - Acabas de disparar a un hombre para salvarme la vida – le suelta Sherlock a John con casi una mirada de flirteo – Creo que mudarnos juntos es el siguiente paso lógico, ¿no?

John no puede evitarlo, una pequeña risa se le escapa antes de que se cubra la boca para silenciarla.

   - Mmmm, buen apunte. ¿Mañana es demasiado pronto?

   - Mmmmm, no lo se. Tengo que reunirme con Lestrade mañana para cerrar el caso y ayudarlo a escribir el informe. Conociéndolo, y con lo lento que es, podría llevar todo el día...

La mirada de John estudia el perfil de Sherlock con curiosidad mientras sigue caminando, con las largas piernas devorando la acera. ¿Podría ser que por una vez Sherlock prefiere no estar solo? Que después de lo que ha pasado, ¿se sentiría más seguro si John estuviera allí también? Eso sería propio de él, no pedir simplemente lo que quiere. No cuando es personal. John finge reflexionar sobre el asunto, echando un vistazo a su reloj.

   - Bueeeeeno, aún no es demasiado tarde. ¿Que tal ahora?

Girando la cabeza para mirar a John con una sonrisa de aprobación, Sherlock coincide.

   - Pues resulta, que estoy libre en este momento...

Y si hay una pizca de alivio en la curva de sus labios, y el tono de su voz, ¿quién es John para quejarse de un poco de manipulación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> Solo los tontos se apresuran por donde los Ángeles temen pisar:  
> Cita del poeta inglés del s.18 Alexander Pope, conocido por su poesía satírica y sus traducciones de Homero. Concretamente la cita es de su obra "Ensayo sobre la crítica".
> 
> La cita de Obi Wan de Star Wars no hace falta que la explique, ¿no? xDDD
> 
> Bueno, ya solo queda el epílogo. Espero que os guste el capítulo, ¡un beso y muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Epílogo

Ya han pasado unos días desde que John trasladó su escaso montón de pertenencias al piso que una vez más comparte con Sherlock. Se siente como volver a casa. Probablemente se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo sonriendo como un idiota si no fuera por el hecho de que hay algo que está claramente mal con Sherlock. Las preguntas discretas solo consiguen miradas impacientes y réplicas mordaces. Sherlock pasa horas y horas buscando en enormes libros de nombres, nombres de todos los dioses conocidos, diosas, ángeles, demonios, hadas, criaturas, y un desfile interminable de títulos, apodos, sobrenombres, con algunas descripciones detalladas junto a los nombres, otros con nada más que un "desconocido" anotado. Pasa horas y horas navegando en internet, yendo a páginas extrañas y oscuras para aquellos que están en la magia "conocida".

John no tiene ni idea de exactamente qué está buscando Sherlock, o porqué. Sospecha que tiene algo que ver con lo que fuera que Hope le dijo, pero siempre que intenta sacar el tema, Sherlock se cierra o, cuando no está de mal humor, lo distrae con otro tema.

Subiendo las escaleras lentamente, cargando con las bolsas de la compra, John exclama alegre:

   - ¡He vuelto! - con su voz triunfante.

La mirada de Sherlock se mueve rápidamente del ordenador a él en la puerta, pero su breve interés se desvanece cuando ve que solo es la compra. Ni siquiera tiene que decir lo que está pensando. Es obvio por la caída decepcionada de sus labios, la leve irritación en sus ojos. _Que aburrido_. Su mirada se desplaza de nuevo a su ordenador, con los dedos bailando sobre las teclas con destreza, sus ojos gris plateado barriendo la pantalla de un lado a otro, leyendo lo que fuera que está mirando.

Mirándolo por encima, John le ofrece a Sherlock una sonrisa de todos modos, incluso aunque no pueda verla, y se dirige a la cocina para colocar las cosas, diciendo en voz alta de forma agradable:

   - ¿Has comido? ¿Te hago algo?

Conseguir que Sherlock coma siempre ha sido una especie de desafío, incluso aunque uno pudiera pensar que tener "carne" propia pudiera hacer las cosas de algún modo más fáciles. Parece que no importa cuantas veces pregunte u ofrezca, cuantas veces cocine algo, cuantas veces sugiera salir o pedir comida a domicilio. Sherlock siempre está demasiado ocupado, demasiado aburrido, o a su modo ausente. Constantemente recibe respuestas del tipo: "No tengo hambre" o "Ya pillaré algo luego" o "No me molestes, estoy trabajando".

Pero John no es nada, sino al mismo tiempo constante y persistente.

Efectivamente, la voz aburrida de Sherlock, la que dice "no-puedes-ver-que-estoy-en-medio-de-algo-importante-así-que-por-qué-me-molestas-con-preguntas-tontas", contesta:

   - Trabajando.

   - ¿Trabajando en qué? Lestrade no ha llamado desde... - pero su voz muere antes de que saque a coalición el tema que ya sabe que no es bienvenido. En lados opuestos del piso, ambos hombres se encuentran a si mismos, de espaldas el uno al otro, quedándose rígidos ligeramente ante la referencia sin nombrar. John lo intenta de nuevo – Lestrade no ha llamado con nada nuevo, ¿no?

   - Aún no.

Sigue sin haber explicación entonces de lo que sea en lo que Sherlock está tan fervientemente trabajando. Quizás John estaba equivocado en pensar que el detective asesor le había tomado el gusto a él. Que podría haber considerado abrirse una fracción. Con un quedo y frustrado suspiro, John encuentra que su propio apetito se ha desvanecido y ha sido reemplazado con algo que se siente como una fría y dura roca descansando en el estómago.

Bueno, al menos hay _una_ persona en esa casa que sabe que se alegrará de verlo y estará feliz por comer. Empieza a hervir agua en una olla en la cocina y alcanza una caja de avena. Un poco después, cuando John sale de la cocina con un pequeño bol en una mano y una taza de té en la otra, Sherlock levanta la vista, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando pregunta:

   - ¿Qué es eso?

   - Gachas de avena con miel.

Con un ligero gesto de disgusto, Sherlock dice con un deje de asco.

   - Ciertamente espero que no lo hicieras ¿para mi?

Negando con la cabeza, los labios de John se curvan en una irónica sonrisa y casi secreta.

   - Ciertamente no.

Casi está decepcionado cuando todo lo que consigue es un tenso asentimiento. La mirada de Sherlock vuelve a la pantalla del ordenador. Por lo general, tal expresión provocaría curiosidad, preguntas. Pero quizás sea lo mejor. John prefiere no mentir, simplemente no es algo innato en su naturaleza.

Con otra triste sonrisa, John inclina la cabeza y le ofrece educadamente.

   - Bueno, buenas noches... - antes de ir escaleras arriba hacia su propio cuarto. Una vez que cierra la puerta y coloca los dos recipientes en un pequeño taburete, llama en voz baja – Sin moros en la costa.

El cesto de la ropa cruje ligeramente, la pequeña criatura sale del interior de la manga de uno de los jerseys de John, bostezando y estirándose y rascándose descaradamente mientras deambula hacia la oferta. La voz de John murmura suavemente.

   - Ten cuidado, está caliente.

Al acercarse, Tup olfatea el bol con apreciación antes de llenarse la boca con avidez, sorbiendo y tragando y devorando el contenido, aparentemente sin parar de comer las gachas. Mientras él se sirve el festín, John empieza a desvestirse, tirando de las mantas y guardando la ropa que sigue limpia mientras pone las que no en el cesto. Toma asiento en la cama, observando a Tup devorar su prometida comida, toma un libro de su mesita de noche y lo sujeta entre las manos, pero sin abrir.

Aún no le ha dicho a Sherlock nada sobre Tup. Por una vez, no desea señalar la existencia del Brownie sin el permiso del hada, y hasta ahora no se lo ha concedido. Además, John no está seguro de cual sería la reacción de Sherlock si descubriera que hay un Brownie viviendo en el piso con ellos. Está a cara o cruz entre que el hada pasaría de invitado a bicho o que Sherlock deseara capturarlo con el objetivo de realizar todo tipo de perturbadores experimentos al diminuto personaje. De cualquier forma, lo mejor será seguir discretamente.

Sus pensamientos vuelven a Sherlock, a su reticencia y su comportamiento obsesivo en particular. Lo cual le lleva a pensar sobre el incidente que lo condujo a esa particular investigación maniática y, algo más perturbador, su papel en la conclusión del caso de los suicidios en "serie". Debería haber ido con Sherlock. Debería haberle parado antes incluso de que entrara al edificio. De ese modo, fuera lo que fuera que le pasara se habría simplemente evitado. Lo que sea que Hope le dijera, esas palabras nunca se habrían pronunciado. Y entonces John no tendría que haber...

Frunce el ceño cada vez más y más profundamente, una arruga se le forma entre los ojos y sobre la nariz, los labios se le curvan pensativos hacia abajo mientras revive silenciosamente los eventos de esa noche.

Con la barriga visiblemente redondeada y llena, Tuppence eructa sin complejos y se chupa los dedos. Escala hasta el borde de la cama, y le da a John una aprensiva mirada, con las diminutas manos en las caderas, antes de ordenar.

   - E'ta bien. Suéltalo.

Sería más impresionante si hubiese gritado la orden, pero en lugar de eso lo dice en voz baja. Los dos, Tup y John, han acordado que las conversaciones tienen que ser susurradas cuando Sherlock esté en la casa. Tup no desea ser revelado a un humano, y John no quiere que Sherlock piense que él parlotea solo.

El introspectivo ceño que toma las facciones de John se mueven hacia la confusión.

   - ¿Soltar qué?

   - De'de que e'tamo' aquí, ha' e'tao deprimio y angu'tiao con algo. Y ya que dudo que vaya' a compartirlo con esa muje' que tiene' que ve' cada semana, podría' libera' tu carga conmigo. Así que vamo', ¿qué e' lo que te pone nervioso?

John se queda en silencio un largo rato, con los ojos fijos en la colcha, los dedos trazando suavemente el patrón cosido antes de murmurar:

   - He matado a un hombre.

   - Sí, lo se. Eso salvó a tu encargo. ¿Y?

Levantando la cabeza, John sisea:

   - ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡He _matado_ a un _humano_! ¡He _asesinado_ a alguien! ¡Yo! Un sirviente de Dios, un ánge... - pero no puede terminar esa palabra, sus manos se levantan para frotarse la cara, como si de alguna forma eso lo volviera todo más claro – Tup... No sé lo que soy... No sé _quien_ soy. ¿Soy John, ex Ángel de la Guardia? ¿O soy John Watson, médico y soldado?

John mira hacia el otro lado del cuarto, sus pensamientos volviendo a ese momento decisivo.

   - Esa noche, en esa clase, no sabía que hacer, y entonces de repente lo hice, o... fue más bien _Watson_ quien lo hizo. En el momento en el que no podía hacerlo, él se adelantó y lo hizo por mi. Transformó mi espada – su amable y azul mirada se mueve, se endurece, mirando hacia abajo a la diminuta hada cuando dice con voz ronca – Tup, eso es _imposible_. La Espada del Espíritu siempre es pura tanto en color como en forma. La mía ya no es así.

Restregándose la cara con las manos, John se queda mirando una vez más la colcha, su voz confusa y preocupada.

   - Tengo emociones y libre albedrío, necesidades y deseos, cosas que se supone ningún ángel tiene. Tengo pensamientos que no son míos, ideas que no son mías. Si ya no soy un ángel, entonces ¿qué soy? ¿Por qué aún tengo mi espada y mis alas? ¿Por qué no puedo controlarlas? ¿Qué soy que ni siquiera puedo controlarme a _mi mismo_?

Tup escucha en silencio, con la cabeza subiendo y bajando, los brillantes ojos negros estudiando a John hasta que termina de hablar. Solo entonces la diminuta hada abre la boca y se encoge de hombros, respondiendo filosóficamente:

   - Tú ere' tú. Ni má' ni meno'. ¿De verdad lo' detalle' importan tanto? Ahora ere' mortal y, como todo' lo' mortale', quiere' saber que hace' aquí. ¿Quiere' mi consejo? Deja de intenta' entenderlo to y solo se tu mi'mo – cruzando sus delgados brazos por el pecho, Tup pone su mejor cara de indignación en beneficio de John – Hone'tamente no se por que e'tá' gimoteando. Ere' un maldito soldao que solía se' un Ángel de la Guardia. Ten un poco de agalla'.

John no puede evitar sino esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. El Brownie tiene razón, por supuesto. John ha sido un ángel sagrado toda su vida. Por supuesto, la falta de emociones y de libre albedrío ciertamente hacía su existencia mucho más sencilla en muchas maneras, pero sin tener eso en cuenta se ha enfrentado a enemigos más impresionantes y sufrido muchas más pruebas que esta. Realmente podría aprender de esos años de experiencia para acercarse a este nuevo dilema con mucha más gracia.

Mirando a John en silencio, Tup sonríe cuando ve los pensamientos y las revelaciones alterar las sombrías líneas del rostro del humano. Frotándose el redondeado vientre, se queja:

   - Caramba, toa esta charla me ha dao indige'tión. Se ha arruinao una perfecta y buena comida, como te lo digo... - trepa sin disculparse sobre John hasta alcanzar la lámpara y echa una mirada hacia atrás – Solo necesito descansa' un poco má' creo. Vamo', a acostarse, ponte cómodo.

   - Sí, mamá... - riendo en voz baja, John se recuesta sobre la almohada y, siguiendo instrucciones, se pone cómodo.

Tup espera hasta que se ha acostado para apagar la luz y luego acostarse él.

   - No intente' pensa' demasiao. Nunca le hace bien a nadie – ofrece como último consejo antes de alargar la mano y tirar de un mechón del pelo dorado de John – Duerme bien, Sin Alas.

   - Buenas noches, Tup – John se tumba en silencio, esperando hasta que la pequeña hada cae dormida, con quedos ronquidos salpicando su sueño - ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? - suspira en voz baja, para no despertar a su diminuto compañero.

El Brownie ya es un egocéntrico. Lo mejor será no dejar que se vuelva aún más. Sherlock descubrirá a Tup si se vuelve aún más presumido. Cerrando los ojos, John se dispone a dormir. Y treinta minutos después, finalmente cae rendido.

 

* * *

 

Los pálidos y plateados ojos recorren el techo mientras Sherlock escucha los sonidos de John preparándose para pasar la noche. Continúa esperando, en silencio, pacientemente, con las manos presionadas juntas bajo la barbilla, hasta que los sonidos se apagan hasta la quietud.

En un instante, Sherlock está en pie, caminando silenciosamente por la habitación para sacar algunos libros de una de las estanterías, apilándolos uno encima de otro hasta que expone el libro escondido detrás de ellos. El viejo, antiguo y delgado libro está recubierto de un cuero del color de la sangre y aceite mezclado, enrollado y atado como un pergamino. A pesar de su antigüedad la cubierta destella, como si los aceites estuvieran rezumando por los poros, cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo. Sherlock toma el tomo con cuidado, dudando solo un momento antes de abrirlo y pasar rápidamente las pesadas páginas hechas de piel. No pasa mucho tiempo pensando en la potencial procedencia de dicho material, aunque en ocasiones ha considerado realizar algunas pruebas. Lo compró años atrás, durante su época más oscura. Incluso por entonces, nunca lo había usado. Solo lo guardaba, lo contemplaba, lo ojeaba ocasionalmente antes de guardarlo.

Una vez que encuentra la página que está buscando, atraviesa la habitación, empujando la mesa de café a un lado para enrollar la alfombra, descubriendo las tablas de madera de debajo. Antes de ese día, había hecho el primer círculo, un círculo protector para mitigar el aura mágica de lo que sea que haga dentro. Ahora que hay un Sensitivo en la casa, tiene que tener cuidado. No. Ahora que _John_ está en la casa, tiene que tener cuidado.

A Sherlock nunca le ha importado lo que la gente pensara de él antes de ahora. Pero por alguna razón, le importa mucho lo que John podría pensar. John, quien le ha salvado la vida, quien no solo se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba en grave peligro, sino que le preocupó lo suficiente para seguirlo, para matar por él.

Nadie había hecho eso antes. Mycroft puede decir eso de que se preocupa, pero deja la seguridad de Sherlock al cuidado de las cámaras de circuito cerrado y a esbirros que le informan de sus acciones. Sherlock es un bien valioso que se protege y mantiene, en lugar de ser realmente amado o cuidado.

Abriendo el libro, Sherlock lo deja en el suelo antes de ir a la cocina y abrir el frigorífico. Sus experimentos en cursos hacen que esconder esto sea un acto sencillo. Simplemente puede decirle a John: "Oh, eso es para un experimento que estoy haciendo..." John puede que arrugue la nariz, pero hasta ahora ha sido sorprendentemente dócil con esa cuestión, simplemente insistiendo en que Sherlock mantenga los materiales de sus "experimentos" en los cajones de la cocina y en contenedores, en vez de mezcladas con la comida. Alcanzando dicho contenedor, Sherlock saca un corazón humano y un frasco de sangre.

Poniéndose de rodillas dentro del círculo, desenrosca la botella de sangre y sumerge dentro un largo dentro. Es un proceso laborioso, dibujar un círculo de invocación con sangre en vez de con tiza, pero necesita algo más fuerte para esto. Algo que ate de verdad. Requiere paciencia. Pero las asiduidades de este tipo son algo que llegan a Sherlock con naturalidad. Además, como dice el refrán, la prisa hace el desperdicio. Si Sherlock cometiera un error, su propia sangre cubriría el suelo en lugar de la de esa persona anónima.

Se dice a si mismo que es la única opción que le queda. Que no tiene elección. Ha preguntado a cada contacto místico, a cada Adepto y espiritualista. Ha consultado todas sus páginas webs y foros habituales buscando gente que tenga realmente habilidades mágicas y credenciales, no fantasías. Nada. Ni una palabra de un Moriarty, o mención a un Moriarty, y cuando preguntaba, nadie había _oído_ mucho el nombre de Moriarty.

Así que, ya era hora de ir a la fuente.

Una vez que ha terminado, se limpia cuidadosamente los dedos, estudiando el círculo en el libro, comparándolo minuciosamente con el círculo que ha dibujado, asegurándose de que está impecable. Una vez que está seguro, pone el corazón dentro del círculo.

Poniéndose en pie y dando un paso atrás, Sherlock levanta el libro una vez más, repasando las palabras de la página en su mente antes de decirlas con la lengua. De forma ronca. Gutural. Cruda. La profunda voz natural de Sherlock añade una sensación de importancia y majestuosidad al procedimiento.

Y entonces sucede. El espacio del círculo dentro del círculo, por falta de un mejor término, se oscurece, como si un anti-foco agotara todo el color y la luz. Lentamente se forma una verdadera forma, nebulosa y cambiante, como un parche de ardiente oscuridad, una negrura que tiembla con impaciencia, con rabia, saltando y estrellándose contra los confines del círculo. Una vez que la huida se demuestra como algo imposible, se mueve hacia el centro. Surgen dos ranuras, con astillas de color rojo, y la sombra se mueve, un círculo cóncavo forma una "boca" cuando dice:

   - ¿Por qué me has llamado, mortal?

Sherlock se mantiene erguido, tranquilo y confiado, incluso si su corazón late con fuerza en el pecho.

   - Tengo una tarea para ti.

La oscuridad se mueve, subiendo y bajando.

   - ¿Qué ofreces como pago?

Haciendo un gesto hacia el suelo del centro, Sherlock responde:

   - Ofrezco un pago en sangre y carne.

La sombra desciende como en un enjambre de avispas, la sangre atrayente, mezclándose con la oscuridad en un vórtice antes de desaparecer. El corazón es despedazado, manos y dientes amorfos destrozándolo, devorándolo vorazmente antes de que el remolino de masa negra se quede en silencio una vez más, ondulante como tinta china derramada en un vaso de agua.

   - ¿Cuál es tu demanda?

   - Debes responder a mi pregunta. Y si no conoces la respuesta, debes investigarla e informarme.

Los "ojos" parpadean lentamente, la oscura niebla ondulando un momento antes de contestar:

   - Continúa...

   - Hay un demonio llamado Moriarty, que está usando humanos, Adeptos, para ganar almas. Quiero saberlo todo sobre él.

Sherlock no está seguro de como puede decir que el ondulante demonio dentro de su círculo de invocación está sonriendo maliciosamente, pero puede. La boca abierta se curva de una forma inquietante, pero es la simple amenaza de esa cosa mirándole fijamente de forma ausente.

   - Moriarty. Ese es un nombre de leyenda, un nombre del que nadie habla, que pasa de boca en boca en susurros... pero el llamado Moriarty ya no existe...

Sherlock da un paso adelante, parándose justo antes del borde del círculo exterior, las manos apretadas en puños.

   - Pues estás equivocado. Él vive, u otro que ha tomado su nombre. Me han dicho que gana poder por las almas...

   - Los mortales mienten. Fuiste engañado.

Frunce el ceño frustrado, pero negando con la cabeza, Sherlock ruge:

   - De cualquier modo, eso no importa. Ve y confirma la verdad, vuelve con todo lo que averigües. Te llamaré de nuevo en una semana.

La oscuridad se mueve en forma de llamas, las marcas de sangre dibujadas se vuelven negras cuando el demonio intenta ejercer su poder sobre ellas para atravesarlas. Pero Sherlock ha tenido cuidado. El círculo resiste. A ningún demonio le gusta ser llamado o controlado, especialmente no uno tan viejo y poderoso como este. Si tuviera media oportunidad, devorarían a esos que son lo bastante estúpidos o arrogantes para hacerlo. El simple hecho de que Sherlock le haya llamado, y que tenga la intención de hacerlo otra vez, irrita claramente a la criatura. Pero se ha realizado un pacto, su libertad solo se concederá si el trato es sellado.

Estallando, como llamas de ébano, el demonio gruñe:

   - ¡De acuerdo! - antes de que se disipe abruptamente en un repentino destello de luz roja.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, los gemelos de Sherlock chocan con el sofá y se permite caer pesadamente en la suavidad de los cojines, exhalando un áspero suspiro. Con los ojos entrecerrados, mira hacia arriba furtivamente, escuchando por algún sonido de la planta de arriba que sugiera que John es consciente de lo que está haciendo. Pero todo lo que puede oír es su propia mente, dando vueltas a ese nombre en su cabeza una y otra vez, como ha hecho desde que el taxista lo nombró por primera vez.

_Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:
> 
> ¡Eso es todo! Esta es la primera historia de una serie. La segunda parte ya está completa y se llama "Invisible Bonds". Lo traduciré también en su momento. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
